Supernatural season 1 episode 1
by immieimke
Summary: Hello guys. I am in love with the Supernatural series and I have decided to recreate them, because one thing was missing. A girl in the lead. So I have created Skye Winchester, the little sister. Together with her two brothers she's goanna start from the beginning. I hope you enjoy
1. Episode one, the pilot

Pilot

"I'm goanna go in!" Dean announces, slamming the impala door shut. He's tense and I don't blame him, we haven't been in contact with Sam for the past year and a half and we have no idea what he will do when he sees us. I nod slowly and lean against the hood of the car, my head buried deep in my scarf. "Okay, be careful." I tell him slowly and he smiles reassuringly at me. "Don't worry." He tells me shortly and I suppress my snort. Sam will be shocked and angry when he sees his big brother for the first time in one year and a half. I just hope he doesn't act out. I know Sam was never a violent guy, but you never know.

Dean winks reassuringly, before turning around and walking towards the flat, flashlight in right hand.

We discussed exactly how we were goanna do this. At first the plan was to send me in because Sam, as far as we knew, had never been mad at me, but in the end Dean had chosen to go in himself. I had agreed in relief, I don't think I am ready to see Sam and certainly not in that way. Before he left, everything was fine, well as fine as possible.

We have had a wrecked up life, I have to admit that. Mom died when I was one year old, killed by a demon. He had burned her on the ceiling, it was horrible. Dad kind of snapped and started raising Sam and Dean as soldiers, as hunters, like mom had been. All he wanted was to get that demon and kill it for taking his wife. Mom had always said she would never raise her children to become hunters, but when a demon himself killed her, dad thought he had no other choice. He started obsessing about the supernatural and learned about monsters and ghosts and what to do with them and how to kill them. He started going on hunts himself too, so he could practise and the biggest part of his attention went to finding that damn demon. On that road he found a lot and he actually became a good hunter, he also found out that the demon that killed mom was a lot more dangerous and very hard to find. In the process he thought it was safest to raise his sons like that too.

He was always barking orders, sometimes gone for weeks, leaving me and Sam in Dean's care. And when Dean got old enough, which he really wasn't, dad started preparing him and soon after that he started on Sammy too.

Dean had always accepted it, all the orders and learning how to fight, he just wasn't known to argue a lot. Sam on the other hand, never did. He wanted a normal life and besides that he loved me and Dean regardless, he took the chance when he got it. In secret he had been corresponding with Stanford University and they had offered him a scholarship, me, dad and Dean had never known. When he had gotten the acceptance letter, he'd made the decision to leave and had brought it up. It had been a very bad night and the most horrible fight.

Dad and Sam were screaming and Dean had tried to hush things while I had hidden in my room in fright. Dean had always been slightly able to calm down dad and Sam when they were fighting, cause they were always fighting, but this time he failed. Sam had stormed out of the house, slamming the door and dad had yelled at him not to come back. It was terrible, when I got downstairs dad had left to go to a bar or something and Dean was sitting on the couch, defeated. I had crawled on his lap and asked him what this meant, he hadn't known either. We were both convinced that Sam would come back, but he didn't. Dean kept calling him, but eventually stopped with that too.

It was very hard to go on without Sam and I am thankful I had Dean to get me through that. It was Dean's idea to involve Sam in the search for dad and I had needed a lot of persuasion before I agreed. Sam had really hurt me by leaving, it had given me the impression he didn't love me and I had always been convinced that he did. Eventually I realised that we needed Sam to find dad.

I watch the flat Dean just disappeared into while trying to not freeze to death. I could wait in the impala, but for some reason I don't want that. I'm quite anxious too, I still don't know what made Dean think he could convince Sam to come with us this time, since he didn't when we begged him too last time. And when Dean finds out that Sam is not coming, it will crush him.

It takes quite long, longer that I imagined, but eventually Dean emerges. My eyes grow wide when I see that, surprisingly enough, Sam is right behind him. I frown, I had not expected Dean to succeed at all. Sam has not changed a bit, his hair is still perky and quite long, his brown eyes are still round and full of life and he's still about two inches taller than his big brother.

Right at that moment I realise how much I missed him, how much I longed for him and how damn pissed and hurt I still am. Sam and I had always been best buds and I had loved him, oh how I had loved him. He could make my day by just smiling at me and he had always backed me up, against dad and sometimes even against Dean. Sam had been my hero and that had all crumbled down one and a half year ago. I feel the tears appear in my eyes as my brothers draw closer, Dean is still looking quite tense. He had a very hard time with Sam's disappearance too. He had practically been Sam's second dad. He had taught Sammy everything, from shaving to driving to taking care of himself. He had always stood by Sam and had protected him with his life.

Sam's brown eyes grow wide when they lock on mine and he nudges Dean, clearly very surprised to see me. Dean doesn't react and smiles reassuringly at me. "Well you took forever!" I accuse when Dean is by my side again and he chuckles. "Well, apparently Sam here has a girlfriend." He answers me and I raise my eyebrows, that's a new one. "Skye…" Sam croaks out and love shines in his eyes as he examines me. I hesitate shortly, before nodding my head. "Sam." I greet back and quickly look at Dean. My head is swirling with emotions, for one I am very happy to see my big brother, to see that he's okay and doing well. Secondly I am terribly sad to see him because it reminds me of the night he left. Thirdly I am furious that he left and want an explanation.

"Can we go now?" I ask and Dean nods slowly, putting an arm on my shoulder. It looks like he's about to tell me I shouldn't act like a complete bitch with Sam and I am not ready for that. I shake my head softly and walk away, so his hand glides off my shoulder. I sit down in the backseat of the impala, Dean has already forgiven Sam, I can see it in his eyes. Dean could never stay mad at him for long, he never could, the puppy dog eyes would get him to do anything for his baby brother. This time it should have been different though, but off course it's not, Dean's heart is too big and too soft.

Sam and Dean quietly step inside too and Dean starts the car. "Okay, dad supposedly went to Jericho, California where he was supposedly doing a case, so that's where we're headed." He explains to Sam and they engage in a discussion about what dad could have been hunting and why he left. I don't interfere, as far as it comes to hunting I am never involved, I have never been. Dad always made sure that I knew close to nothing and that he didn't want me in the hunting business. I don't know if that's because he thought women can't hunt or because he wanted to protect me, but anyway. The normal life he didn't want for Sam, he did want for me. Dean and Sam always left me out of the hunting as well, Dean always desperately wants me safe and is very protective. Even now that we're on our way to find our dad I won't do any hunting. Not that I don't want to, because damn I would, but Dean just won't let me.

I stay quiet for the rest of the car ride and listen to Dean and Sam talking. There are some sneering comments from Dean about Sam's girlfriend which makes the corners of my mouth twitch, Sam didn't even change in the way he reacts to it. Sam wants to know in detail about dad's disappearance as well. "It was weird man, like really odd. Me and Skye were watching TV when he told us he was going on a hunt. I'd immediately packed my things to go with him, but he stopped me and told me to stay with Skye and that was that, right honey?" Dean explains and looks at me through the review mirror. "Yup." I shortly answer, not looking up from my phone and Dean sighs. "But dad has been gone for quite a while before, so why are we looking for him?" Sam asks and Dean turns his focus on his little brother again. "Well, because of a weird voicemail I got from him. He was supposedly hunting something that had killed four married man. In the voicemail he told me that he wasn't sure how this case was goanna end and to be careful, but in the background I heard some weird noises. So I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave and got some weird voice saying weird stuff. So I took Skye with me and came here." Dean explains quietly and Sam sighs, nodding his head. "What did the voice on the message say?" He asks, leaning his head back with a groan. "Eh, what was it again, Skye?" Dean asks me with a frown and I look up. "I can never go home!" I answer him coldly and take my attention back to my phone. Dean sighs heavily. "Honey…" He starts, but I look at him so sharply he shuts up with a frustrated shake of his head. Sam is noticing by now that I'm acting out too and it makes him feel uncomfortable, I can see it. He really wants to talk to me. "Skye, how has school been?" He tries after a tense silence and I shrug. I know I shouldn't be doing this to him, he doesn't really deserve it but my anger turned into pain again and I just don't want to talk with him. Sam sighs when he realises he won't get an answer out of me and the tense silence returns.

Not another word is said during the drive and it's two hours later when we pull up at a motel in Jericho, California.

Glad that we're here, I jump out of the car and reach in the trunk for my suitcase. I'm really grateful I don't have to be stuck in the impala anymore with a frustrated Dean and an uncomfortable Sam, it drains out your energy.

"Sweetie, we'll see you later." Dean calls from out the impala and I smile at him before dragging my suitcase inside and closing the door. I have time to do my homework now and worry about dad. I desperately want to believe he is fine and that he just left because of something else, but something tells me he's in trouble and maybe even hurt. It makes me very anxious, dad is a good hunter but some creatures take a lot before they can be defeated and when Dean suggested it was a demon, I actually became scared. I don't talk a lot about it with Dean, he is worried enough as it is and just like me, he wants to believe nothing is wrong. Maybe my brothers will find something, stop worrying. I tell myself.

They take the whole day though and I can't help being slightly worried. I know what can happen on a hunt, Dean has often come home with broken bones and fractured things and stuff, so I know the dangers.  
I order some dinner for myself around seven and read a book on the couch until eleven. Then I decide I'm just goanna go to bed, but as soon as I've put down my book I hear two car doors being shut right outside. I jump from the couch, all the worry and tension immediately leaving my body. Thank god, I know Dean has never not come back to me, but you never know. As soon as the door opens I fling myself at him and he catches me with a chuckle. "Relax pup, we're home." He tells me softly and I nuzzle my face into his neck for a second before he lets me go. Sam is looking terribly sad, he knows I won't jump him like that and he knows that's his own fault. I used to jump him like that, before he left and everything was ruined.

"How did it go?" I ask and Dean's smile falters. "Well, we found a lot." He mumbles silently and drops down on the couch. Sam takes a seat in the chair while I sit down next to Dean and lean against him with his arm draped around me. "We found the motel dad stayed at, all pictures of some white woman spirit thing and articles about guys and husbands being killed horribly. We think it's connected." Sam explains, still not looking at me. To be honest, he looks quite miserable and I hate it as much as Dean does, even though it doesn't change anything.  
"Yeah, and we found this." Dean adds absentmindedly and pulls some old photo's out of his jacket, wrecked brown photo's with pictures of a woman in white. "What the hell is that?" I question, imagining it up close. "The white woman is a type of female ghost, reportedly seen in rural area's. Often, white woman are betrayed or have lost a husband, boyfriend of fiancé." I read and Dean nods. "Jup, and this one is even more complex. She drowned her own children and then jumped off the bridge." He adds with a grimace and I sigh, well that's an unpleasant story. "Were these in the room?" I ask, giving him back the photo's. "Yes, and a lot of articles about a local woman named something with a C, I think dad thought she's the white woman." Sam mumbles and grabs his laptop in the progress. "Yeah, so now we know dad didn't just leave, he wouldn't without ganking this thing." Dean says in a worried voice and I look at him with a grimace.

"Okay, what now?" I ask. "Yeah man, what now? There is no sign of dad here, he probably left so what are we goanna do?" Sam mumbles and Dean sighs. "We're goanna go to bed, tomorrow we'll go and look at that room again and maybe we can find out who the white woman is and how to kill the bitch." He says and yawns.

"Okay." I answer simply and get up from the couch. There are only two beds in this room and I don't want to bring that up, so I'm just goanna take one. I lie down in the last one and hear Sam and Dean mumble in the living room. After a few minutes I hear the shower run and one of them enters the bedroom.

"Skye…" I hear Sam's croaky voice and sigh, turning around. "Yes, Sam?" I answer, looking at him from under the covers. "You look well." He says after a little silence and I sigh. "You too." I answer shortly. "Skye, I'm sorry…" He starts but I shake my head. "I'm not ready for this Sam. Dean might have let it go, but I certainly haven't." I mumble and his eyes sadden. "Look, I know you wanted to escape and I do not blame you for that, I even understand that. I do blame you for not calling or seeing me once in this year and a half though, that was your choice." I tell him slowly and see his eyes grow wide. "But…" He starts, but I shake my head. "Why didn't you call or come see me?" I ask him directly. "Because dad told me to not come back." He answers simply and I nod. "Yeah, he told you that. Neither me nor Dean said that though and we really missed you and needed you." I tell him and he looks deeply unhappy. "I'm sorry…" He croaks again and I nod. "I know." I simply tell him and turn back around. "Good night." I mumble softly and hear him slowly standing up and leaving the room. With a deep sigh I bury my face in the pillow and fight my tears, I know he's sorry and I want to let it go just like Dean, but something is stopping me.

A few moments later Dean crawls under the covers with me, his hair wet from the shower. "Honey, could you do me a favour?" He asks me softly while wrapping his arms around me. "Hmmm?" I answer, cuddling up against his chest. "Could you please take it easy with Sammy." He says and I sigh. "I just can't Dean, he never came back, he never once called and now he's here and it's just very hard for me." I explain softly, a first tear rolling down my cheek. "Oh honey I know, believe me I know. Just know that he really is sorry and that he does really regret not calling." He mutters and I nod slowly, wiping away my tears. I never thought it would be this hard to forgive Sam, I guess he really hurt me that deeply.

Slowly my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep in my big brothers arms, feeling completely safe as always.

The next morning I wake up to a note set on the kitchen table. My brothers are nowhere to be seen, they're already gone and the note says they'll be back soon. With a sigh I crumble up the note and set off to find myself something to eat. I find two sandwiches in he fridge and smile, Dean even made me sandwiches, it still touches me even though it's quite normal for him.

Because we have no idea where we're going and how long it's goanna take before we find dad and in what state we find him, I dropped out of school and signed up for the online exams. That means I have to study at home now, or on the road in my case, and I have to start, it's not that long before the exams will take place. So after breakfast I take out my books and start reading all about physics.

At one o'clock my phone rings and Sam's picture pops up. "Hello?" I pick up with a frown. "Hi Skye, we have a problem, five-o." He tells me and immediately my worries increase. Five-o means that something happened with the police and it's the code for immediately taking off. Hunters very often get interrupted during cases and that's not really weird, since some things are unexplainable and makes us look like complete lunatics. "Do I have to pack?" I mumble in a tiny voice, not sure what five-o means in this situation. "No I don't think they know where we are, but they arrested Dean and he's in custody now. The idiot made himself too suspicious and now he's a suspect." Sam explains and I sigh deeply. It's not really a problem off course, Dean will get himself out of there in no time, he's used to the police interfering with the case, but it's still not good.

"Well, that sucks." I mumble and hear Sam chuckle darkly. "Don't worry Skye, he'll be out in no time, I think I'm goanna call in a fake shooting or something." He tells me reassuringly and I nod quietly. "Okay, well I found out who the white woman is, at least who we think it is. There was a girl named Constance fifty years back or something and when she found out her husband cheated on her, she drowned her children and jumped off the bridge leading out of town." He explains to me and I wince, that's just brutal. "Okay, so what now?" I ask and Sam sighs. "Well, all the articles state that she's been appearing on the main road in this town, begging cheating men to take her home. They do and she kills them, that's it I guess." He explains and I groan, that's not a very nice way to handle a cheater. "Okay." I simply tell him and he hesitates for a moment, before coughing slightly. "How's science going, do you get it?" He asks me suddenly and I frown slightly. Then the smile washes of my face instantly when I remember he used to help me with science since it had always been his best subject. "Yes sure." I mumble shortly, feeling awfully sad suddenly. Sam let's out a strangled noise but recovers himself quickly. "Okay, see you tonight." He says and hangs up. I sigh and put down my phone, trying to cheer myself up. Thinking about this case doesn't really help though, damn supernatural creatures. It was one thing that that white woman girl had to jump of the bridge, but to take her children with her is just brutal. And how about the way she kills, you're just driving home or something and suddenly there is a beautiful lady next to the road, begging you to take her home. You do and she kills you, well thanks a lot bitch! It's weird though, cause the message clearly said 'I can never go home'. I shrug and grab my biology book, the answers will probably be here tonight.

At nine p.m. Sam returns and thankfully Dean is right behind him. "Damn police suckers." He complains while dropping down on the couch next to me. "You know, sometimes I think it would be easier if they just knew what's out there so I don't look like a complete imbecile, trying to explain why I'm searching on the internet about ghosts." He starts and I chuckle, shaking my head. "Yeah that's a great plan big brother, are you goanna tell them?" I laugh and he rolls his eyes, ruffling my hair. "No off course not, you are. Just show them that sweet face and they'll believe everything that comes out of your mouth. So do I, even though ninety present is complete rubbish." He teases and I swat him on his chest playfully. A peck of dust flies in the air and I frown slightly, looking at Dean. Now I see he's covered in all sorts off brown dust and stuff, even his hair is sticky. "What in the hell happened to you?" I ask with a laugh and Dean grimaces, rolling his eyes. "We were on that bridge where Constance jumped off and she took over my car so we had to jump." He explains shortly and I start laughing, shaking my head. "You jumped in the freaking water?" I ask and he nods in frustration, glaring at me. "Then why is Sam dry?" I ask him and he sighs deeply. "Because he was smart enough to grab the railing." He mumbles and I see Sam smile. I chuckle and wipe some dirt off his jacket.

"How did you get out of the station?" I ask him when I've decided I want to know what happened, snuggling up into his arms. "Mister brilliant over there called in a mass shooting, so when the police station was empty, it wasn't a big deal." He explains and points at Sam, who doesn't really react. "Well, it has been positive that you got arrested though." Sam says with a slight grin and Dean nods in agreement while planting a kiss on my forehead. When he sees my confused look, he puts a hand in his jacket and once again pulls out something brown and wrecked. "Dad's journal, the one where he keeps track of every monster he knows and stuff." He explains and hands it to me. It's the most valuable thing dad possesses, he never goes anywhere without it. "It was at the police station, so now we know he was indeed in this town for a longer time." Sam mumbles and I frown. "That also means he didn't just leave, right? He would never leave without that thing." I mutter and Dean nods. "Jup, but I think he left it behind on purpose, he wrote some coordinates down at the last page." He explains and I open the book up to the last page. The numbers 35-111 are written under Dean's name. I frown slightly and look at Dean. "If the police had this they must have really thought dad was out of his mind." I chuckle and Dean laughs, shaking his head. "Yes they did." He confirms and grabs the journal back.

"Where do they lead?" I ask and Sam sighs. "Working on that." He mutters and grabs his laptop, starting to type furiously he tries to find out where 35-111 is. "So are we goanna go to wherever those coordinates lead?" I ask, hope increasing, hopefully dad will just be there waiting for us or something. I will be pissed though, if he's there and nothing is wrong, we've been all over the country.

"Yeah, but first we have a white woman to gank. I'm not leaving without putting an end to this." Dean mumbles and yawns slightly. "Well, I'm off to bed." He grumbles and I follow him towards our bed. I quickly change into pyjama's and brush my teeth before crawling into bed next to Dean. It doesn't take long before we're both sound asleep.

In the middle of the night I very suddenly awake and shoot into sitting position. For a moment I sit confused in the dark before figuring out what woke me. A soft voice is mumbling in the living room and as I glance at the bed next to mine, I see to my surprise it's empty. What the hell, it's four in the morning and Sam is still up? What the hell is he doing? I sigh and slowly get out of bed, careful to not wake Dean up. I'm awake now so I might as well go find out what Sam is doing at four in the morning.  
I tiptoe towards the door, but then I hear Sam say something that makes me stop dead in my tracks. "It's horrible Jess, I feel so horrible about it. I'm trying to talk to her but she just won't let me." His sad voice mumbles softly while I frown, who is Jess? "Honey, that's not true. She has all the right to be upset, it is my fault. I was stupid enough to not call her so I am to blame here." Oh wait a minute, Jess might be his girlfriend. But why is he talking to his girlfriend at four in the morning… "I know, I just missed her so much. I just want to give her a hug and be her brother again, but she won't let me. I can't blame her though, I missed a year and a half of her life, I should have never left." Ah, he's talking about me. I conclude and wince at the sadness in his voice. Shit, those words sting. I didn't know it was bugging him that much.

"Jess, I feel so terrible about it. I see her like that with Dean and she won't even look me in the eye, I want her back." Damn it, I don't want him to feel this way. I sigh deeply and decide it's time to really talk with him, I don't want us to go on like this. Not now he's back and we're looking for dad, all three of us are needed to find dad and we have to do it together, I can't keep ignoring him.

I open the door and step into the room, shivering at the chilly wind meeting me. Sam's head shoots up when he hears the floorboards creek. "Uhm Jess I'm goanna have to call you back." He mumbles into the phone and slowly hangs up, looking at me apprehensively. "Hey, why aren't you in bed, you know it's in the middle of the freaking night?" I ask him, walking towards the couch. "I had a lot to do." He answers me slowly and I frown. "About the case or what?" I ask, sitting down next to him with a frown. Sam was always the guy of the research, but not at four a.m. right?

"I have a job interview on Monday and I have to prepare…" He starts to explain but stops dead at the sight of my shocked face. "You have what on Monday?" I ask him, feeling a cold sadness spread through me. "A job interview…" He stammers, not understanding my look of shock and hurt. "Wait, so let me get this straight. You are not goanna stay with us?" I ask him, the stupid tears already burning in my eyes. I came here to make it up to him, I came here to talk things through and make things right, not hear this freaking crap.

"Honey…" He starts slowly, suddenly realising what this is about. "No, don't you dare 'honey' me. Why are you here in the first place if you're not goanna stay?" I ask him, the sadness slowly turning into anger, my voice rising. Sam falls silent, seeing the fire burning in my eyes. I cry out in frustration and wipe away the first tear rolling down my cheek. "I can't freaking believe you!" I yell, standing up from the couch. "You keep telling me you regret leaving and that you are sorry for not being there for a year and a half. I try to let you back in because I believe you're regret and then you're just goanna leave again?" I shout, not bothering to keep my voice down. I hear a sleepy grunt from the other room but I just don't care.

"Skye, please…" Sam begs softly, tears in his eyes as well. He looks desperately lost and unbelievably sad but I don't feel any pity. "Why are you leaving?" I bark at him, trying my very best to hold in the rest of my tears. "Because I'm studying law and I want to find myself a job to help pay for the rent." He explains shortly and I shake my head in disgust. "You just don't care do you, not about me, not about Dean, about nothing!" I exclaim in pain and angrily wipe away another tear. "I do Skye, I care so much. I'm just not ready to see dad and I want to help you find him, but the life I tried to build after that fight is the life I want to keep." He cries out in frustration and I stare at him, those words hitting me like knives in my back. "A life that doesn't involve me." I mutter, ignoring the sounds in the other room, Dean is awake and getting up.

Sam sighs sadly and shakes his head. "My life will always involve you Skye, you are my little sister and I…" He starts but we both get interrupted by a grumpy Dean, walking into the room. "What's going on in here, why the hell are you two up, it's four fifteen!" He asks in a husky voice while rubbing his sleepy eyes.

I stand up, looking at him angrily. "Sam has a job interview on Monday and is not staying with us." I tell him shortly and he nods slowly, he knew. "Why in hell didn't you tell me?" I snare at him, stamping my foot in anger. "Because of this reaction, I know you too well." He explains, slowly walking towards me, his eyes troubled and sad.

"He's just goanna take off…" I start in a tiny voice and Dean's eyes fill with sympathy. "Sweetheart…" He starts but the anger flares up again. "He's just goanna leave me again and ignore me like he did before. I guess I'll just have to stop caring about him as well, otherwise it will keep hurting me. I can't believe he would do that and I can't believe you're letting him do that!" I scream furiously and Dean's eyes twinkle with anger and frustration too. "Don't say such things Skye, he's your brother." He starts in a firm voice and I snort sarcastically, shaking my head. "He was my brother, or at least I thought he was before he left and didn't look back once. You know how hard I looked for him, you know how much I missed him. The brother I knew wouldn't do that." I mumble and let the tears fall, there's no point in holding them back now anyway.

A tear rolls down Sam's face as well and he turns away to hide it while Dean turns to me angrily. "Okay, that's enough. Go to bed Skye." He orders and I stare at him with disgust. "You're picking his side, seriously?" I ask incredulously and he sighs deeply. "Go to bed, now." He repeats and points at the open door. "Fine." I cry out and stamp out of the room. I collapse on the bed and try to silence my sobs. This is so damn unfair, I thought Dean would have been behind me but he clearly wasn't. Damn it, damn it all.

After a while I slowly fall sleep while I hear the hushed voices of Dean and Sam in the living room.

The next morning I wake up with a tearstained face and another note. 'Sammy and I are goanna try and find Constance, we'll be back.' I growl and sit down at the table for breakfast. I still can't believe Dean is willingly goanna let Sam go again, after all the pain he and I went through. For a moment there I actually believed Sam would make it up to me and that he cared, but I had been dead wrong.

At two o'clock Sam and Dean return and look quite baffled, it looks like they had an argument. Since I'm still angry at both of them for shipping me off like that yesterday night, I don't say a word as they enter.

Dean sits down at the table and so does Sam, they're both looking at me. "Skye, we think we know why dad left this town…" Dean starts in an urgent tone and I immediately forget all my anger and stare at him with my mouth wide open. "We think dad found a new lead on the demon that killed mom." Sam explains slowly and I gasp, that would actually be a very good reason why dad would leave everything behind. "Well that explains a lot." I sigh, abandoning my geometry book. "Yes it does, now we only have to figure out what kind of lead it is." Dean mumbles and sighs when he sees the smile on my face disappear. As I have progressed the news, my anger returned and I grab my geometry book. "Skye honey, this is enough. I know you're hurt, but it's getting out of hand." He tells me strictly, but I ignore him completely, standing up. "I'm sorry, I have a test to study for." I tell him coldly and grab the book, walking into the other room. I hear Dean sigh, but he let's me go, he knows I have to get rid of my anger first before he can try to talk to me.

At six o'clock Dean sends Sam out to get us all dinner and walks into the bedroom where I'm lying on one of the beds, reading a book. "Puppy, let's talk." He announces while sitting down next to me and I sigh deeply, before putting down my book. I stare at him, waiting for an explanation. "Why were you so mad last night?" He asks me and I frown, hadn't I made that quite obvious. "Because Sam's leaving again and you're just goanna let him." I answer shortly, he knows that. Dean sighs heavily and shakes his head. "Honey, I know this is hard for you, but you can't go on like this. I don't want him to leave either, but it's his decision, so as his brother and sister we have to respect that." He tells me wisely and I roll my eyes. "Sure Dean." I mumble sarcastically and reach for my book again, but he stops me. "I'm not picking sides here puppy, you know that right?" He says firmly, his eyes boring into mine. "Well it sure as hell doesn't feel like that." I answer him and he sighs again, before grabbing my arm and pulling me on his lap. I struggle at first, but since I'm no match for his muscles I just go with it and let him hug me. "Baby girl, I would never pick sides. It's my job to keep the peace and yesterday I had to do that by sending you out of the room so I could talk to Sam." He explains softly, planting a kiss on my forehead and I growl in frustration.

"I guess you're right." I finally give in and feel him relax with relief, I can be quite stubborn when angry. "I guess I just wasn't prepared for him coming back so suddenly and I was just accepting the fact that he would stay, so now I'm not ready for him to leave again." I explain slowly and frown, realising how stupid that sounds.  
"I know sweetheart." Dean hushes me and I sigh, but decide to do my best to cut Sam some slack. I sometimes wish it was as easy for me as it is for Dean to let certain things go. He is really quick at forgiving people, especially the ones he really cares about and I'm just not. I jump off Dean's lab and grab my book again, while he sits down next to me with the laptop.

Dean's phone suddenly rings and he picks up with a frown. By the way Dean suddenly sits up it's clear to me something is wrong. "Okay, sure. Be careful, we're on our way." He mumbles into the phone after a long silence and hangs up. "Okay honey, time to go." He tells me and pulls me from the couch.

I frown, gaping at him. What? Is he actually goanna take me to wherever he is going? After all those years not being involved, now I suddenly am? "Why in Gods name are you taking me with you?" I ask, flabbergasted. "Because it's not safe to stay here either and in that case I'd rather have you near me." He explains shortly and pulls me out of the room, into the parking lot.

As Sam has the impala, Dean is forced to improvise. My brothers are normally not thieves, they make their money with winning poker games and… well, fake credit cards, I guess they are thieves. Well, the car is very quickly stolen. I sigh, but settle in the front seat either way. "Where are we going?" I ask while Dean drives off. "To Constance house, Sam just told me that to gank her we must 'bring her home', or so he phrased. So we're goanna take a look at that house and see if we can think of a trick." He tells me absentmindedly and I nod, quite exited to be involved for once in my life, even though it's minor. I know Dean would never ever take me with him if he didn't have no other choice, so I know this is once and never again, but never the less, I am exited.

We drive a short while and Dean keeps lecturing me. "Keep close and don't even think about wondering off." He keeps telling me and I sigh deeply, rolling my eyes. "Dean, I wouldn't dare to wander off, not with a white woman on the loose." I tell him and he looks at me with a troubled expression. "Nothing is goanna happen, I have you and Sam." I try to assure him, but he's not sure of himself. I know how hard this is for him, but right now he has to deal with it, cause there is no other solution.

We drive around the corner and see a big old house standing right in the middle of the road. Old is quite an understatement, it can be seen that nobody has lived there for ages. "Wait a minute…?" I hear Dean mumble as we're driving closer and I squint my eyes. In front of the house stands the impala… What? The impala? "Damn it, she found Sam!" Dean roars suddenly and puts his foot on the gas. We sprint towards the house and as we both jump out of the car, we can hear distant screaming, Sam's distant screaming. "Shit!" I cry out and turn around to Dean, fear settling in my stomach. "She couldn't have gotten Sam, he never cheated!" I yell in confusion while Dean grabs his gun. "I don't know either." He roars back before running towards the impala. I know way batter than to follow him, so I stay where I am and anxiously wait beside the stolen car.

"Sam? Sammy!" I hear Dean call in panic and a few gunshots fire through the air. I flinch and watch the impala closely. Suddenly it roars to life and drives right into the old, baffled house, taking the whole front with it. As the wood collapses around the impala, I shriek and start running, following Dean who's doing the same. What in the hell was that? Did the white woman do that?

I stand in the wreckage that was just holding the front door and look around anxiously. "Sam?" I yell, but I don't hear anything. "Stay here!" Dean orders from behind me and sprints towards the impala, howling the door open. I sigh in relief when Dean hauls a very shaken Sam out of the car. "You okay?" He asks his little brother and Sam nods weakly, shaking his head. "She found me on the road out of town." He says quietly and leans against the impala in shock. "Sam, are you okay?" I shriek in panic and run towards my brothers, not caring about Dean's order. Sam's head shoots in my direction and his eyes widen when he sees me. "Dude, what the hell!" He exclaims and Dean's eyes narrow. "It wasn't save either way, you know I would never if I didn't have another choice." He defends himself and Sam nods his head, he knows that too. Then he shakes his head. "Dude, you just shot a spirit, that won't make this easier." He accuses and Dean rolls his eyes, still looking quite shaken up. "Well, I did and just saved your ass, so stop complaining." He huffs, but freezes suddenly. So did I. I heard that noise too.

Sam and Dean quickly turn around and nailed to the spot I stare at the white woman, who reappeared close to the stairs. She must have looked beautiful once, but all of it is gone. Her sunken, black eyes are locked on my brothers and her face looks like it comes out of a horror movie. Ha, the irony.

The white woman screams and takes a step towards my brothers, who are staring at her. Dean raises his gun, it won't kill her but at least it will slow her down. They're too late though, her eyes squint and soon a desk comes flying through the air. It collapses against Sam and Dean, trapping them against the car. Dean lets out a painful grunt while Sam doubles over. The white woman's face turns and her black eyes lock on mine. I'm terrified out of my mind and Dean's horrible gasp makes me realise how fucked up this situation is. "Skye, run!" He screams at me and I can hear the fear in his voice. The white woman smiles evilly at me and takes a step forward, making me wish in despair I could take a step back, but I'm nailed to the ground in fear. This is it, she's goanna kill me in front of my freaking brothers, this is so damn bad. "You witch, stay away from her!" I hear Sam shout in panic, while he tries furiously to get out from under that desk.

All of a sudden the white woman stops moving and turns her head towards the stairs. She saw or heard something we all didn't. She slowly walks towards the stairs and confusion is mingling with my fear, I was convinced she was goanna kill me. "Mommy!" I suddenly hear a child's voice and two drenched children appear at the bottom of the stairs. They sprint towards their mother and collide with her, it all happens in two seconds. Together they disappear into a large puddle, that soon turns it's colour from black to water. I stare at it in shock, I sure as hell didn't see that one coming, I thought we were screwed.

Dean and Sam force their ways out under the desk and Dean sprints towards me. "Jesus Christ, I thought we lost you." He breathes in panic while cradling me up in his arms. As he holds me, I realise how badly I'm shaking, I never thought my first experience with the supernatural would be this petrifying. "Skye, are you alright?" Sam asks me, panting and still shaking. I nod slowly, burying my face in Dean's chest, trying to calm myself down, glad I'm safe again. I was scared as hell, the job can be quite frightening.

"It's okay, you are safe." Dean whispers soothingly in my ear, kissing my temple lovingly. "I know." I simply answer. Dean's soothing soon turns into anger and frustration though, something I already had expected. "Why in hell did you disobey my order, if you'd just stayed out of this house like I told you so…" He starts, his voice rising. "Dean, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself, I needed to know if you and Sam were okay, I didn't do it on purpose." I interrupt him quickly before this can turn into a fight. "I know." Dean sighs and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, let's go!" Sam hushes us and together we walk towards the impala, leaving the stolen car here, we don't need it anymore anyway.

In the safe car, the silence is tense. "So, as it's Sunday I should probably drop you off home with your girlfriend." Dean mutters slowly, looking sideways at Sam. He just nods slowly, seeming quite unsure with himself. I sigh, but not loud enough for any of them to hear. Dean starts the car and we drive back to the motel. We pack our stuff and soon we're back on the road again. The rock music is blasting through the car and I listen to it in silence. Dean is humming along and Sam is staring out of the window.

The car ride is long and soon I've fallen asleep, gladly so.

"Skye, wake up pup, we're here." Dean's hushed voice wakes me up and I slowly open my eyes. We're back at the flat where we picked up Sam a few days ago. I slowly climb out of the car and yawn in the process. The moon in shining bright, telling me it must be one in the morning or something. I'm tired and I wanna sleep, I'm not ready to say goodbye to Sam again.

"Take care Sam, let me know how the interview went." Dean tells Sam slowly and Sam nods at him, giving him a quick hug. "Keep in touch about dad." He answers and Dean smiles at him. Sam turns to me and I hold in my breath. "Take care, Skye." He mumbles slowly and I look at him, unsure of what to do while I feel Dean's eyes bore in my back. "You too." I finally answer shortly and turn back around, stepping into the impala. I hear Sam sigh and for a brief moment I expect him to haul me back out and hug me, but unfortunately he doesn't. He just walks away. I watch him leave with pain in my heart, I wish I could just get myself to give him some kind of goodbye.

"Skye seriously, you have to let it go!" Dean growls in frustration while climbing back into the car himself. "Dean, not now!" I tell him slowly and he rolls his eyes, starting the car. I turn around to take a last look at the flat, not knowing when or if I'll see my brother again, and see something very alarming. "Oh my god, Dean!" I scream when realisation hits me and Dean turns around in shock. I point at the flat, big black smoke is coming from the windows around Sam's apartment, there's a fire, the yellow flames are visible through the windows. "Oh shit!" Dean screams in panic and we both jump back out of the car. "Stay here!" He yells at me, before sprinting towards the flat as fast as he can. Anxiously I wait besides the car, worry increasing with the second. Holy shit, how in hell could Sam's apartment suddenly catch on fire, how in hell can a building suddenly catch on fire. What the hell is this? It doesn't feel good, nothing about this feels good.  
A scream startles me and as I look around I see that more people noticed the flames and are coming closer. I grab my cell phone and encouraged by that scream I dial 911. Just as I tell the woman where the fire is, I see Dean stumbling outside, coughing and heaving Sam with him. Sam is struggling wildly and it looks like he wants to run right back into the flames. "No, I have to go back! Let me go!" I hear him scream in pure panic, his face is ashen and his eyes are horror struck. I worriedly start running towards them. Dean looks absolutely horrified while he grabs Sam's face between his hands. "Sam!" He shouts right into his brothers face and Sam looks up at him, panic in his eyes. "It's too late." Dean whispers to him as a first tear escapes Sam's eyes. I stop right in front of them, realisation slowly coming to me. "She was up the ceiling Dean, he burned her just like he burned mom, he killed her!" Sam stammers and I gasp in horror, oh Jesus Christ. "God Sam, I'm so sorry!" I whisper and wrap my arms around his shaking frame. He crumbles down in my arms and starts to cry heavily. I try to hush him but I have no idea what to say to him, his girlfriend was just eaten by the flames, what do you say to that? In the distance I can hear the sirens of the firemen racing to this spot. Sam turns around and with a tearstained face he looks at the burning building in front of him. "Jess…" He whispers and right there right now my heart breaks into a thousand pieces. "Sam!" I whisper, tears rolling down my eyes as well and I bury myself in his arms.

Half an hour later Sam is standing before the trunk of the impala, throwing in the duffle bag with all our guns. "Sam…" Dean tries slowly, his face still ashen. "Dean, he killed mom and now he killed Jess, we've got work to do!" He mumbles and slams down the trunk.

12


	2. Episode two, wendigo

Wendigo

I wake up with a start at a very unpleasant scream. As I rub my eyes and wonder what it was, I hear Dean hiss Sam's name. "Sammy wake up, it's just a dream." A moment later I hear Sam gasp for breath as he wakes up, his mouth caught in mid scream. I sigh and lie back down; I'll let Dean handle this. Since the fire Sam has been having constant nightmares and only Dean is able to calm him down slightly. It's not quite weird that he's been having nightmares, I mean seriously. The demon killed his girlfriend the same way he killed his mom, that's gotta leave a mark. That's gotta leave a goddamn trauma, the poor guy. Dean has been trying to fix it since then, but it's hard, especially with all the nightmares. And Sam being the stubborn little brother he always was.

"I'm sorry, I must have dozen off." Sam apologizes in a husky voice and I hear Dean sigh desperately. "Off course you've dozen off, it's three in the morning, you're supposed to sleep." He argues and Sam lies back down. "Is there any more coffee?" He asks in a tiny voice and I wince at the sadness in it, the poor guy is trying to stay awake so he doesn't have to relive Jess's death every night. I feel for him, I really do. "No there is no more coffee." Dean answers him in frustration, not really knowing what to do either. He sits down on Sam's bed, but is pushed off immediately. "I won't wake you again, goodnight." Sam tells him and I sigh. Sam doesn't want to talk about it, he tries to hide it as much as he can and tells us he's fine every time, even after moments like this. Dean and I are not stupid though, we are not blind. I can understand him not wanting to talk about it, but there are boundaries. He's been very jumpy too and tense, tense all the time. I wish I could do something for him, but we can't help him if he doesn't let us.

We are on our way to the coordinates dad send us right now. At first we spend a week in Polo Alto to look for the demon that killed Jessica, by now we're quite sure it's the same demon that killed mom. He did it in the exact same way and all the other signs point to him as well. We couldn't find a damn thing though and Dean thought it was best to just go and find dad, together with him we can find that demon and destroy it, dad will know what to do. Sam had a hard time with that, but he eventually agreed that finding dad was the best thing we could do right now. So now we're on our way to the coordinates.

Since it's a day and a half away, we're staying in a tiny motel room for the night, halfway from Lost Creek, Colorado. We had our doubts when we found that place, it's like in the middle of nowhere, it's just woods. Why would dad be in the middle of freaking nowhere, in a forest that's called blackwater ridge. Dean insisted to proceed though, so Sam and I followed him.

It takes Dean quite some time to convince Sam to go back to sleep, his nightmares are slowly getting a lot worse, but eventually he crawls back under the covers and I can sleep again.

The next morning the bags under Sam's eyes are blue and Dean is really getting worried. He doesn't say anything though, he knows better than that, and we eat in silence. This all has been really hard for me too, since I am still hurt and pissed at Sam for him leaving. I couldn't get it over my heart to be cold to him though, not now. So I'm not, I talk normally to him and try to forget it for now. I even let him hug me again, when he wants it or needs it, even though it's still an issue. I try to let it go for now, in the end I do have to talk with him, but I won't do that now. He's too sad and scared and tired, it will only make things worse and I don't want that, I really don't.

It has been nice too though, being quite close to him again. I missed it, I missed it a lot. It's off course not how it used to be, but hugging him and being close to him does bring back the memories of how it used to be. And my realization of how much I love him.

At nine we jump back in the car and after two hours Sam falls asleep. I sigh and look at his face, when he sleeps he looks so peaceful, or at least he used to. Now his face is normally twisting in pain and sadness and it's heartbreaking to watch. Now it's normal though and let's hope it stays that way. "He's not doing very well…" I whisper softly and Dean sighs, nodding slowly. "I know." He mutters and looks apprehensively at his little brother, sleeping in the seat next to him. "What can we do, how can we help him?" I ask softly and Dean grimaces, glancing at me through the review mirror. "I have no clue either honey, we just have to be there for him I guess, this will get better eventually." He answers me and I nod slowly, but how long will it take for Sam to get better, it won't be easy I know that.

With a sudden movement Sam bolts upright, his eyes wide while sweat trickles down his forehead. I jump and grab my racing heart, while Dean looks sideways. "Another nightmare?" He asks slowly while Sam tries to calm himself down as quietly as possible. "No, I'm fine." He answers eventually and both me and Dean roll our eyes. "Come on man…" Dean starts softly, but Sam shoots him a warning glare and straightens up.

It takes us six hours to get to Lost Creek, Colorado, and it's really in the middle of nowhere. In the middle of the woods and forests lies a little hunter's town and we unpack at a tiny motel. While I put my trunk under one of the beds, Sam sits down at the table and starts doing some research while I examine Dean, who sat down on his bed and is grappling inside the duffle bag. He spreads all the guns over the bed sheets and starts cleaning them, something that he always does and is very important to do. I'm not even aloud to help with that, so I just sit down and watch him interestingly.

"There are a lot of disappearances in this town Dean, but I don't know if it is something. They've been writing it off as hunter accidents and stuff but I'm not sure." Sam mumbles after a while and Dean moves towards the table, analyzing the articles on Sam's laptop. "Yeah, there's something fishy about this, I just can't quite put my finger on it." He mutters after a while and pulls the laptop towards himself. He starts typing while me and Sam watch him with a frown, after a while he looks up. "All the disappearances happened at proximally the same place and they're describing it as bear attacks. I think we should go talk to the owner of the rangers a few streets back, he will probably know more about this." He says and Sam nods slowly, standing up. "Sounds like a plan." He agrees and grabs his jacket. He hesitates a fraction of a second before turning back to his big brother. "Dean, I don't think dad's here." He starts apprehensively and I look up. It's true, I didn't say anything yet because I still hoped dad would contact us of find us in any way, leave a message or something, but it doesn't look like that, it doesn't look like he's been here at all.

Dean nods slowly and sighs. "I know, while we're headed to the rangers we'll look around. I'll try to call him too." He says and suddenly sounds very tired. Sam looks at the floor. "What if he isn't here, Dean? I mean, the coordinates were clear but if he isn't here then why are we here?" He goes on and Dean growls in frustration. "I don't know Sammy, let's find out." He mumbles and turns around to me. "We'll be back." He says to me, quickly kissing me on my cheek. "Don't touch the guns and go study or something." He adds and I roll my eyes. "Yes dad." I reply and he chuckles lovingly, before he and Sam disappear.

I sigh and wait until I hear the Impala start and drive away. When I'm absolutely positive they've gone and are nowhere near this motel, I sit down on the spot Dean was sitting and examine all the guns up close. Slowly I grab one and try to put it back together. I only rarely get a chance to examine anything that has to do with hunting and I always take my chance, otherwise I'll never become a good fighter. At one point I'll try to convince Dean to let me become a hunter a well. Dean wants me to go to collage and have a job when I finish my exams, but somehow I don't see myself doing that. I don't see myself walking around a filthy dorm room, going to all these boring lessons about boring literature. I want the action, I want to fight the evil in this world and become a strong, independent hunter. I want to become a hero just like Dean, saving people from unexplainable things, learning all about the supernatural and it's monsters. That's the thing I want the most. It's weird though, because Sam wants the opposite and got what I wanted. He wants the apple pie life with collage and had to be a hunter and I want to be a hunter and got the apple pie life, well sort off. If it was possible to switch we would, immediately.

I examine the guns some more time and decide to take a very big risk, cause what would life be without risks. Let's go outside and try one of the guns out, see if I can shoot. I did that once before, some months back, but never got the chance to fully try it out. I know that if Dean ever finds out he will personally kill me, but I will make sure he won't find out, I have to. I grab the gun and my jacket and make my way outside. We couldn't have been in a better place for this experiment, we're surrounded by woods, no one can see me either way.

I walk around the corner of the motel room and soon I have disappeared into the woods. I don't walk too far, getting lost would be the opposite of a good plan right now. If my brothers come home and find the room empty, they'll completely freak out and once they've found me with one of their guns, hell will break loose.

It doesn't take long before I found a nice spot to practise. A clearing surrounded by thick trees will make it impossible to be seen. I inhale deeply and look at the gun, hopefully I put it back together alright.

Slowly I aim the gun at a nearby tree and squint my eyes. I have seen Dean and Sam shoot multiple times and I can mimic their position quite alright. Dean always leans back a little, his eyes focussed completely on his target. He never looks away when he shoots and his arms are straight in front of him. Sam's arms are always a little bend and when he shoots he sort of leans into it. I shake my head and try it out. I lean back slightly and stretch my arms, let's see what works for me.

The first shot is pretty impressive, I spring backwards and are slightly taken off guard by the incredible loud bang. Okay, that's why Sam leans into it, to block the force. I try again and this time I don't spring back, but I also have no idea where the hell my bullet went. I sigh deeply and try again. I try and try and the fifth shot I make is actually going somewhere. It scrapes a tree and even though it wasn't the tree I was aiming at, I am satisfied.

I hurry my way back to the motel room and pray that my brothers haven't returned yet. I sigh in relief when there is no impala to be seen and quickly slide back inside. I pull of my jacket, take the gun back apart and place it at the exact same place I took it from. I check if everything is still in place and grab my history book, time to do as originally told and study. I sit down on the couch and only after ten minutes I hear the roar of the impala driving towards our room. I gasp and shake my head, if I'd only been gone a little while longer they would've found out and I would've been screwed. Excellent timing Skye, excellent. I smile to myself and wait for the door to open.

Sam enters first, his face scrunched up in confusion and he immediately grabs his laptop. Dean follows suit and ruffles my hair as he walks past. "Good girl." He chuckles and I growl. "Bite me." I retort and he laughs. Then his glance falls on the guns still lying spread on the bed. He stares at them for a while before shrugging and walking towards them, sitting down in his original position. He starts cleaning the guns again while I keep my glance fixated on him, let's hope he doesn't miss the bullets, I should've thought about that.

For a while it's silent, until Dean looks up and frowns. "Hmmm." He mutters. "Hmm what?" I ask casually and Dean looks at me suspiciously. "Well, there are five bullets missing from this gun." He explains and holds up the gun I went shooting with. "Sammy, did you take it?" He asks and Sam looks up. "Dude, I was with you the whole time." He answers slowly and both of them look at me. "Skye, you didn't go out shooting again, did ya?" Dean asks me slowly and I put my book aside, completely taken off guard. I stare at him while my eyes widen. Well, shit. I did not see this coming. "Skye answer me, did you go out shooting again?" Dean repeats his question strictly and I bow my head, well there is no point in denying it now. Slowly I nod and I hear Dean sigh. "Jesus Skye, what am I goanna do with you." He sighs while getting up. I decide to keep silent, since explaining won't help me either way. "Skye, look at me." Dean's harsh voice makes me look up quickly. "Dean, I'm sorry." I mutter, but Dean's having none of it. "Skye, how many times have I told you. You could have injured yourself, you could have injured someone else, this is dangerous stuff." He snaps at me and I nod slowly, no point in arguing with him, it'll only make him more angry. "After the last time you should have left it at that." He goes on and I look up at him, completely flabbergasted. "You knew?" At that Dean slightly chuckles. "Off course I knew, you think I didn't miss those bullets?" He tells me matter-of-factly and I groan, who was I kidding, thinking I could hide it from them. "I can't believe you Skye, the first chance you get you go out shooting, even while I told you not to." Dean sighs with a shake of his head and sits down next to me on the couch. "Well, I don't have another choice, do I?" I retort, it's safe to talk back now that the anger is gone. Dean frowns. "Yeah you do, just don't go out shooting." He says and I roll my eyes. "Well I gotta do something mister genius, since you won't teach me I gotta learn myself." I chuckle and his eyes darken. "You are absolutely impossible" He mumbles before wrapping an arm around my neck shortly, pulling my head towards his chest. His knuckles descend on my head and I receive a sharp nudgie. "Ow Dean, get off me you fatty!" I cry out, struggling to fight myself out of his strong grip. "Wow Dean, you goanna take that?" Sam laughs from behind his laptop and Dean huffs. "Off course not." He breathes before his fingers move down to my sides. I immediately realise what he's about to do and my struggles grow more intense.

"Dean Winchester, don't you dare!" I yell in panic, but it's too late. His fingers squeeze my sides and I'm lost. I squeal and buck, before dissolving into laughter, buckling over. Tickling has always been my weakness and as a severe ticklish person, that's not quite weird. "Nohohohoho Dean, please!" I cry out through my giggles and hear Sam chuckle in the background. "Sorry, but I did not understand that." Dean teases and scribbles his fingers all over my ribs. I squeak and start laughing harder, fighting him as hard as I can. "Dean plehehehehehease stohohohop." I try again, but je just grins an digs in harder, making me howl. I try to gab his hands to get him to stop torturing me, but he effectively pins them behind my back and digs his fingers in my stomach. "Aahahahahahaa nohohoho." I cry out in laughter and try to curl into a ball to protect my sensitive tummy. "Aaw look Sam, her tummy is just as ticklish as yours." Dean teases and Sam huffs ignorantly, but smiles when he hears my squeals and laughs. "She's adorable." He chuckles and I try to glare at him, but I'm too busy laughing my ass off. "She is, isn't she." Dean chuckles fondly and digs in a little harder. I let out a peal of laughter because damn, I forgot how good at tickling he was. "Sahahahaham, hehelp mehehehe." I beg, trying to scramble away, but Dean holds me down, looking at Sam warningly. "Don't you dare big boy, you'll be next." He warns his little brother and Sam flashes his eyes at me in fear. "I'm sorry pup, you're on your own." He apologises and I growl through my laughter. "Dahahahamn you!" I yell to Dean and he grins widely, before pulling both my arms above my head. My eyes widen in fear and I look up at him in panic, he wouldn't, would he? Damn it, he would. "Jesus Dean, please don't." I beg him through my panting and he flashes me a shit eating grin. "Tell me you're never goanna go out shooting again and that you'll accept that you're not becoming a hunter and I'll let you go." He tells me and I sigh deeply before shaking my head. I can not and will not do that.

"Suit yourself." Dean shrugs and shoves both his hands into my underarms. I scream and arch my back, letting out an absolute howl, before falling down and screaming out laughter. "Oh GOD!" I cry out, feeling the tears form in my eyes. All I can do is laugh, my underarms are my worst ticklish spot and damn it, he knows that as well. "Just say it puppy." Dean cheers happily, digging in harder. "I cahahahahahan't!" I try to tell him, but I can't squeeze out another word. "Come on Dean, you know she won't say that, I think you're goanna kill her." Sam sticks up for me when my laughter turned silent and Dean sighs. "Fine, consider it punishment for using that gun." He tells me, before he let's me go. I gasp for breath while laugh attacks roll over me. I curl into a ball and try to get myself back under control, while Dean looks happily at his handiwork. "You suck!" I tell him when I can talk again and Dean chuckles, but stands up and ruffles my hair. "Don't go out again." He tells me strictly and I roll my eyes, but nod.

"Okay, now that's out of the way. Dean, you should take a look at this, Tommy indeed went into the woods a few days ago with a friend." Sam mutters when I've settled down on the couch again with my book. Dean moves over and squints his eyes at the laptop screen. "Who the hell is Tommy?" I ask, putting my book back down in curiosity. "A guy who disappeared into the woods like all the others near blackwater ridge." Sam explains shortly, his eyes focussed on the screen.

"Okay, maybe it's a good plan to go talk to this Haley, see what she thinks…" Dean mumbles after a while and Sam sighs. "Seriously Dean? The coordinates point to blackwater ridge so why are we even goanna talk to this girl?" He exclaims and Dean frowns at him. "Because maybe we should know what we walk into, before we actually walk into it." He retorts and frowns at his little brother. "What?" Sam cries out. "Since when are you all shoot first and ask questions later anyway?" Dean asks him and I pull up my eyebrows, that's indeed weird, Sam has always been the more careful one.

"Listen, we will find dad, but right now we have no idea where to go and we do have some disappearances and maybe a case." Dean says, his voice rising a bit in frustration and Sam nods slowly. "Fine, let's talk to Haley." He agrees after a short silence and stands up. "Who the hell is Haley?" I ask again. "Tommy's sister, the sheriff said that she's making a fuss about this disappearance cause she thinks something is wrong." Sam explains as they walk towards the door. Suddenly Dean turns around. "Are you coming?" He asks me and I raise my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I ask him, flabbergasted while he rolls his eyes. "Since we're goanna talk to a girl and there's nothing dangerous about that, I figured you might want to join us, get out of this room." He explains and my eyes grow wide. "Hell yes!" I cry out and jump from the couch in excitement, grabbing my jacket. He laughs and ruffles my hair lovingly, before closing the door. We jump into the impala and soon we're stopping at a small house, just outside of the little town.

"Okay, Sam and I are supposedly rangers, so let us do the talking." Dean warns while he gets out and I roll my eyes. "How am I supposed to get in?" I ask and he grins. "I have no idea, improvise!" He tells me and I chuckle.

We walk towards the front door and Dean knocks on it. Quite soon a girl with brown hair and a tip-tilted nose opens. "You must be Haley Collins, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean starts, pointing a finger at Sam's direction. "We're rangers from the park service, ranger Wilconson send us over and we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother, Tommy." He adds and Haley looks at him suspiciously. "Let me see some ID." She says after a while and Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out a badge. I chuckle quietly, she's a feisty girl, I can see that already. Dean holds the badge in front of Haley and she squints at it, nodding slightly. "Sure, come in." She mutters and opens the door a little further, still not looking quite sure. Dean and Sam walk inside and I try to follow them, but Haley stops me, just like I thought she would. "Who are you, you look a little young to be a ranger." She asks me with a frown. "I'm someone who wants to help, if my brother would disappear like that I would want to know what happened too." I tell her softly and as she looks into my eyes, she smiles softly and nods, letting me in. Dean gives me a thumps up when I've reached the living room and I wink at him.

"So, Tommy is not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asks while looking through the small room. A boy is sitting at the table in front of an empty plate, it looks like they were about to eat. "Well, he checks in everyday by cell, he emails photo's an stupid little video's and we haven't heard anything over three days now." Haley explains while putting some food on the boys plate. "Maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam suggests, but Haley immediately shakes her head. "He's got a satellite phone." She says and walks back into the kitchen. I slowly lean against the doorway and observe what's happening here, this is what my brothers deal with in every case. There are always people that need to be interviewed and that is not always easy.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asks with a slight grin and the boy at the table puts down his fork angrily. I wince, that was not very subtle. "He wouldn't do that!" The boy exclaims in anger and Dean turns around, only noticing the boy just now. "I'm sorry, he didn't mean it like that." I tell the boy at the table softly and he shrugs, but looks down again. I see Dean frowning at me, but ignore him.

Haley returns with more food and shoots a reassuring smile at the boy, before looking at Sam. "Our parents are gone, it's just my two brothers and me." She explains and Sam decided to change the subject before anyone else get's mad and throws this investigation into the water. "Haley, can I see the pictures he send you?" He asks slowly and Haley nods, walking towards her computer that's standing in the corner of the room. She opens a file and a lot of pictures come up, I move slightly to be able to see it too. She shows us a couple of pictures of Tommy in a tent and then a video comes along. She plays it and while Tommy is talking happily, I see Sam's eyes widen, he clearly saw something, something I didn't.

"Well, we'll find your brother, we're headed to blackwater ridge anyway." Dean tells her after she shut down her computer again. "Well don't bother, I'm goanna go down there myself, we hired a guide to take us tomorrow morning." She starts and sighs when she sees Dean's look. "I can't sit down any longer while he's out there." She adds a little harsher and Dean frowns. "I guess I know how you feel." He mumbles after a while and I bow my head, that was about dad, I'm sure about it.

After Sam asked Haley to send him the photo's, we leave. I say a quiet goodbye to Haley and I feel for her, she looks so desperate I can't really blame her for going out into blackwater ridge, I would do exactly the same, hell I would probably already be there.

Sam, Dean and me get back to the car and Sam opens his laptop as soon as he's seated. "Okay, from all the attacks, they go back to around fifty years ago, there was one survivor. Just a kid, barely crawled out of the woods alive." He mumbles after a few seconds and Dean looks up. "Is there a name?" He asks while starting the car and Sam nods, closing his laptop again. "Okay, we'll drop Skye off and see what he can tell us." He suggests and I sigh, so much for my hunting adventure.

I let them drop me off and let Dean tell me again that I'm not allowed to go out shooting. "I will count the bullets." He calls at me while I step out of the car with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah." I mutter and turn around, waving at them while they drive away. I walk inside and drop back down on the couch. Well it was interesting to observe how they talked to Haley and got the information they needed. I'm quite sure I could have gotten it out of her too though, maybe even in an easier and more subtle way. I shake my head and start studying again.

Around ten p.m. my brothers return and they're both not looking very happy. "What happened?" ask worriedly while Sam immediately takes place behind his laptop again. "The man was traumatised, he said this thing came and tore their whole camp apart and that it roared like no bear or human ever could. It's speed was incredible, this is definitely not bears, we're dealing with something quite different." Dean explains quickly, grabbing dad's journal.

There is silence for a while, Sam is busy with his laptop while Dean is spitting through the journal, trying to find whatever it is we're hunting here.

"Wow guys, come look at this." Sam suddenly calls out urgently and both me and Dean jump up from the couch. We go stand behind Sam as he plays the video Haley send him. It's clear he slowed it down and my eyes widen when I see it, while Dean groans slightly. There is clearly something moving behind Tommy's tent, a black shadow that's going incredibly fast. "Okay that seals it, we're going to blackwater ridge tomorrow." Dean announces and steps away while Sam turns around. "Dean, we still don't know what this thing is…" He starts, but Dean interrupts him with a sigh. "It's killed enough, we'll figure it out." He says slowly and walks back to the journal. "Yeah fine, but what about Skye…?" Sam questions with a frown and I look up, what about me? I see Dean is confused as well, cause he puts the journal down. "What about Skye?" He asks in confusion and Sam sighs. "You want to go into freaking blackwater ridge for who knows how long and leave Skye here alone in this motel?" He asks and Dean's eyes widen while he sits up with a growl, he had clearly not thought about that. "Damn it." He exclaims in frustration and looks at me. "Well, what do you suggest?" He asks Sam and as Sam stays silent with a frown, I decide this is my chance. "Just take me with you." I say loudly, standing back up from the couch, now I'm getting exited again, I would love to go with them and hunt this thing for real. Dean snorts and shakes his head furiously. "Absolutely not, no freaking way I'm taking you with us honey, you can put that out of your head right now." He says strictly and I sigh, while Sam raises his eyebrows. "So you're goanna leave her here while we go out into the woods for who knows how long, not having any idea what we're walking into. This might be a very dangerous monster and we wouldn't even know if we would come out of the woods alive and she'll be here all alone." He states and Dean glares at him. "Well, I'm not taking her with us, that's like asking for problems. I will not let her get hurt." He snares angrily and I slowly walk towards him. "I won't get hurt Dean, I'll be right behind you and will do exactly as you tell me so." I slowly start and put my hands on his shoulders, looking into his troubled, green eyes. "You and Sam will protect me, I know you will. You would never let me get hurt. Just please don't leave me here alone, I couldn't stand it." I go on and throw out my puppy dog eyes. It's not even a lie, it's the freaking truth itself. I would not be able to stand being here alone, knowing that my brothers are in the woods somewhere, risking their lives against who knows what kind of dangerous monster, not sure if they'd make it home to me. They wouldn't be able to call me either, conclusion: it would be absolutely horrifying to stay here on my own.

Dean sighs deeply and looks at Sam. "Dude, you know we'll keep her safe, nothing will happen to her on our watch." He sticks up for me and I smile brightly, there is my brother, sticking up for me like he always used to do. Dean growls dangerously and looks from me to Sam for a while before sighing heavily, the fight leaving his eyes. "Fine." He mumbles in a defeated tone and I squeal with joy, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You will not put yourself into any danger, you'll listen directly to anything me or Sam tells you and if something happens, so God help me." He tells my strictly while hugging me back tightly. "I promise." I tell him reassuringly and let go of him. "Okay, time to go to bed, we'll leave early tomorrow morning." He announces and I nod happily, walking towards the bedroom. This time there is a couch and Dean will take it, so Sam and I can sleep in the beds. Sam offered to take the couch, but Dean insisted to sleep on that crappy sofa without pillows. I was touched as always, he could win the award for best big brother in the whole wide world very easily.

In the middle of the night I very suddenly awake. As I sit up it's immediately clear what woke me. Sam is tossing and turning in his bed, breathing harshly. I sigh deeply an look at the couch, expecting Dean to be there, getting up to go comfort his little brother. To my surprise the couch is empty, where the hell did Dean go? I slowly climb out of bed and wince when Sam makes a strangled noise. I feel so sorry for him, that the demon killed his girlfriend and he has to live through that grieve is one thing, but to relive it every night…

"Sam…" I whisper, sitting down on his bed, the mattress slowly bending under my weight. "Sammy, wake up." I try again when I get no reaction. This time he stirs slightly and after a few seconds his eyes suddenly open wide. With a gasp he sits up so quickly that our heads almost collide. "Hey, hey its me." I tell him urgently and grab his face between my hands, making him look at me. Sweat is trickling down his forehead and he looks absolutely lost. His eyes lock on mine and he looks so sad I slowly wrap my arms around his shaking body. "It's okay, it's alright." I hush him as he wraps his arms around me as well. "I'm sorry for waking you." He slowly whispers in my neck and I chuckle slightly. "I don't mind Sammy, it's fine, you're goanna be fine." I tell him softly, my heart aches for him. I wish I could do something, make it better in any way…

"Come on, try to get some more sleep, you'll need it tomorrow." I mutter after a while and slowly untangle myself out of his embrace. Sam sighs and looks like he wants to do anything but go back to sleep, he'd rather swim in the north sea right now. "I'll stay with you." I offer silently and he smiles softly, before we both lie back down in the bed and I snuggle up against his chest. Snuggling with him is always slightly different from snuggling with Dean, since he's way bigger. But it doesn't matter.

There's a silence for a while and just as I'm closing my eyes to go back to sleep, Sam clears his throat. "Skye honey, we still need to talk." I frown slightly. "Sammy, we don't have to do that now, just try to get some sleep." I tell him. I am not goanna make his misery worse by talking to him right now, no freaking way. "Yes Skye, we do have to talk right now, cause it's slowly killing me." He protests and I sigh deeply. "Sam…" I murmur half-heartedly, but he clears his throat again.

"Skye, I am so terribly sorry for leaving like that. I realise now how hard that must have been for you and Dean, I didn't even say goodbye. The only thing I was thinking about was to get away from dad, which is also the reason why I never picked up Dean's calls. I was convinced dad was behind it." He starts and I frown. "How could you be convinced dad was behind it when you knew what you mean to me and to Dean?" I ask him softly, if he wants to talk then let's talk. "I didn't think about that honey, all I could think about was dad." He answers me slowly and I feel the tension between me and him sadden. "I was crushed that I had to leave like that, but none of it is an excuse for abandoning you like I did for one year and a half. I really wish I could turn it all back and change it, but I can't." He goes on and I can feel myself getting emotional, so he does really regret it. "Skye honey, there will be nothing in this world that can make me stop loving you, nothing at all. You are my little sister and I love you endlessly. I am so sorry for hurting you so badly and I hope you can forgive me." He finishes in a soft voice and I stare at him through the dark, a tear slowly falling down my cheek. Slowly I bury my face into his neck. "You are forgiven." I mumble lovingly and I mean it, I forgive him, how could I not? Sam sighs in relief and tightens his embrace. "I really missed you." He whispers slowly and I smile. "I missed you too." I answer and close my eyes, now I can sleep peacefully.

The next morning I awake against Sam's warm chest. He's still peacefully asleep next to me, finally he looks in peace again, maybe the second part of the night was without nightmares for him. I smile slightly and slowly untangle myself out of his arms. "Morning puppy." Dean cheers happily from the other side of the room, he has returned and is already packing up his things. "Where were you last night?" I ask him while getting up and his smile brightens. "Out." He slowly answers and I roll my eyes. "Yeah mister obvious, so I figured." I retort and he grins. "Well, that's all you're goanna get out of me." He says cheekily and I groan, shaking my head. "He got laid." I hear Sam's groggy voice from behind me and Dean chuckles. "Maybe, maybe not." He answers and I frown, walking towards him. "Well, while you were 'out', I had to comfort Sam cause he had another nightmare." I hiss at him and Dean's eyes grow wide. "Oh crap, I didn't think about that." He mutters and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, well you can be at peace cause I got him to go back to sleep." I tell him accusingly and Dean looks worriedly at his little brother. "Don't worry Dean, I slept like a rose." Sam mutters, having heard the whole conversation. I sigh but decide to stop it and start packing as well, while Sam takes a shower.

Soon we're ready to leave and as Dean checks us out, Sam and I wait in the car. Sam's still scrolling through Google to find anything that moves as fast as lightning and roars like no man or animal ever could. I watch him with interest, he comes across a load of crap, but there are a few sites that could possibly lead somewhere, maybe even to an answer.

Dean returns and as he starts the car and drives away, I realise what I'm getting into here. I have to be really careful. With a deep breath I steady my breathing, my brothers will keep me safe, I'm absolutely positive about that.

The drive is not very long and we park the impala on a small clearing at the beginning of the large forest that's called blackwater ridge. There's another car already there and I see Haley getting out of it, together with her little brother. They look well provided and have backpacks and everything with them. I giggle slightly, here we are, all in jeans and our usual clothing like it is the normal thing to do. As Haley had told us, there is a guide present and Dean huffs in annoyance, the guide looks like a busty guide who could make it hard for us to do what we have to do. A guide will be no match to whatever we're fighting here.

I get out of the car and wave shortly at Haley. She smiles watery at me and grabs her brothers shoulder. "What in God's name would dad even be doing here?" I whisper to Dean as he locks the car. "I don't think he is here, but you never know." He whispers back and I frown at him. "Then what are we here for?" I ask in confusion. "Well, right now we're here to gank whatever is in those woods." He answers me and I roll my eyes, obviously. Sam joins us shortly and puts a hand on my shoulder, already being in the protective modus. "Let's go!" Dean murmurs and we start following Haley and her guide into the forest.

Dean walks forward after a while to talk to Roy, the guide. To be honest, it's not really talking, it's sneering and teasing at him. He gets put back in his place by a bear trap though, Roy saw it just in time and I snigger while Dean falls back again. Haley seems to get more suspicious with the minute while she observes us and when Dean's in her reach, she grabs him by his jacket. "You guys are not wearing hunting clothes, you don't have anything with you but that weird duffle bag, you are not rangers. Who the hell are you?" She asks him and Dean exchanges a quick look with Sam. Sam nods and grabs my shoulder, leading me on with Roy and Haley's brother. "Is he goanna tell her?" I ask him with a frown and Sam shakes his head. "No, we will only do that when it's completely necessary. Now he's just telling her what she needs to hear, nothing more." He answers me and I shrug, walking on. We walk and walk through the forest and after half an hour, Sam walks up to Roy. He asks him what the coordinates are and Roy answers with 35-111. I freeze dead, those are the exact coordinates dad left in the journal. I look around swiftly, but I don't see anything that looks like dad yet, neither does Sam. Dean pulls us aside and puts his finger in the air, looking around through the trees. "Do you hear that?" He whispers and we all listen to the complete silence. "Not even crickets." Sam answers and puts a hand on my shoulder. We probably have arrived in the creature's territorial, I can see it in the way my brothers act, their protectiveness shoots in action.

"Let's take a look around." Roy mutters from behind us and Sam turns his head. "You shouldn't go alone." He mumbles and Roy sniggers sarcastically. "Oh that's sweet." He says with a sneer and stalks away. Sam sighs and looks at me. "Stay close." He tells me and I sigh. "Sam, I can help, let me look…" I start, but Sam's glare stops me. "You promised, so stay close." He repeats strictly and I roll my eyes, but nod. We walk through the clearing and I frown at all the trees, it looks like nothing is here. All I see if forest everywhere I look.

"Haley, here." We suddenly hear Roy scream and Sam turns around. "Come on." He tells me and runs towards Roy's voice, it came from somewhere east of us. I follow him closely. We arrive at a small clearing where a few shredded tents become visible. Holy crap, what the hell happened here? The tents are completely destroyed, there is nothing left of the whole camp. There is blood everywhere, on the tents, on the ground, inside the tents. "O my god…" Haley exclaims slowly and Roy shakes his head. "Looks like a grizzly." He mutters softly. Dean walks through the camp, his eyes flashing everywhere. He's observing, looking for clues, any clue that could tell them what the hell did this.

"Tommy? Tommy!" Haley calls out, desperately dropping her backpack on the floor. She runs to the outside of the clearing and calls her brother's name again, it echoes loudly through the trees. "Hey, Haley, Ssssh." Sam hushes her, grabbing her arm softly, pulling her back towards the centre of the clearing while his eyes flash through the trees anxiously. "Something might still be out there." He explains in a whisper when he sees Haley's confused look before flashing a concerned look at me, which I ignore.

"Sam!" I suddenly hear Dean shout and when I look around, I realise he's not in this clearing with us, his voice came from out of the trees. Sam looks at me with an urgent look. "Stay here." He tells me strictly, before he runs towards dean's voice, leaving me and Haley and her brother behind. I sigh deeply and slowly look around, pushing down the fear that comes up when I see all this blood and destruction. Being afraid doesn't help anyone, I need to help these people find their brother and that won't do with fear.

A few moments later Dean and Sam return with confused looks, they walk right over to me. "This was no skin walker of black dog, their bodies were dragged away, we found drag marks. But the weird thing is that they vanish a little to the north." Dean quickly explains to me and I nod slowly, that indeed is quite weird, it can't be a ghost either.

Suddenly Haley crouches to the ground with a strangled whimper and grabs a destroyed satellite phone from the ground. "This was Tommy's." She whispers slowly and Sam walks over to her to examine the phone and to slightly comfort her. Slowly I feel fear rising in my stomach, this wasn't just some creature, this is a highly dangerous monster that completely destroyed this camp and it's owners as far as we can tell. "Relax honey, it's goanna be okay." Dean mutters to me and wraps his arms around me soothingly. "I'm not scared." I retort and Dean rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything and just hugs me tightly for a moment. I sigh, off course my brothers are looking straight through me, they've always done that so I can't really fool them. Which means I really have to stop being afraid, if I ever want to become a good hunter, getting rid of the fear is the first step. Plus, Dean would never let me become a hunter when I'm constantly scared and hiding behind them.

"What exactly did you tell Haley?" I ask when he's let me go, trying to change the subject. "That I'm here with my little brother and sister to find our dad." He answers me slowly and looks around at Haley, who's still standing with Sam. "Tommy can still be alive, don't lose hope." I hear Sam tell her softly and Haley does seem to get comfort out of that.

"HELP."

I jump in surprise and whirl around, that scream came from out of the woods. It was a strangled cry for help and as I notice Haley's reaction, that might just have been Tommy's voice calling out for help. "Stay close." Dean whispers to me and pulls out his gun, before following Roy, who sprinted into the woods almost immediately. As stupid as I think Roy is acting, I can't really blame him. He heard a cry from the woods and just wants to help, even though he's not doing it in a very safe way. I follow Dean as soon as he starts to run and Haley and her brother are right behind me. We sprint through the woods for a few minutes as hard as we can, trying to find the location that scream came from. Then Sam suddenly skips through a halt, looking suspiciously through the thick trees around us. "It sounded like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley pants, leaning against a tree to try and gain her breath back. Her eyes are hopelessly flashing around, trying to find a sign, any sign of Tommy. She comes up empty though and looks at my brothers for help. Sam is walking around while Dean is glancing at me, concern very clear in his eyes. I sigh, I wish they would stop worrying about me so much. I know that would never happen, but I am sixteen and quite able to take care of myself. They don't think so, that has been made very clear.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam orders after a swift look through the dark trees and we all start heading our way back to the camp. Something tells me that that scream might not have been from Tommy but from the creature, who's trying to mislead us. I haven't heard of any creature that can do that and I have seen a lot. It also means that the monster is close and as much as I don't want to admit that, that terrifies me. As long as we don't know what we're dealing with, we don't know how to destroy it or to even find Tommy and that's not helping this hunt.

When we get back to camp, it's clear why we were led away from it cause my backpack is gone and so is Haley's, whatever is out there stole them. I whirl around to look at Sam, but thank god he's still carrying the duffle bag, they know better than to just leave it hanging around and I'm thankful for that, this at least means we still have weapons.

"Well crap, my bag is gone. There is some nut job in the woods that just stole our luggage. So much for my GPS." Roy sighs and crouches down to the ground, looking at the dirt to find some traces of who did this. He's looking for a footprint while he should looking for claws or something. As the word claws comes to my mind, I realise that I did see claws. There were claw marks on the trees when we were running through the woods, lot's of them. I didn't think anything of it until now, maybe it's something about this creature.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley exclaims, looking completely lost and I feel for her. I don't have any clue either. "We need to talk in private." Sam hushes to me and Dean and we follow him into the woods a little further from camp. I look around to be sure nobody followed us, before turning my attention back on Sam. "Give me the journal." Sam mutters as soon as we're out of hearing distance and Dean grabs the journal from his jacket, handing it to him. Sam opens it and ruffles through it, stopping on one of the last pages. The page is completely full with dad's tiny handwriting and there's a creature drawn on the left side, a sort of skeleton. "Sam what is that?" I ask him in confusion when I see Dean look at Sam sceptically. "That Skye, is a wendigo." Dean mumbles, but looks at Sam with a shake of his head. "But come on Sammy, I have never heard of a wendigo this far west." He adds and Sam shakes his head. "I know, but think about it Dean. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice..." He starts slowly and Dean's eyes widen, realising Sam's right. "Well great, than this is useless." He exclaims in frustration and puts his gun back behind his belt, putting the other hand protectively on my shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but what does a 'wendigo' do?" I ask, growing more frightened by the way they're both acting. "Not now sweetheart, we got to get these people to safety!" Sam mumbles urgently and Dean nods in agreement, turning around.

"Okay people, time to go, things have definitely become... more complicated." Sam announces while walking back into camp, me and Dean right behind him.

"Hey, don't worry kid, whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy tells Sam, turning around with a sceptic look on his face. I sigh, here we go. "Listen Roy, if you shoot at it, it's just goanna make it mad, we have to leave. Now!" Sam tells him in a frustrated voice and I take a step forward, ready to back up my little brother if he needs it, we all knew Roy was goanna cause problems the moment we saw him. Roy indeed looks offended and takes a step forward. "One, you're talking nonsense and two, you are in no place to bark orders." He snaps angrily, pointing at Sam. "Hey!" I yell at him, but Dean puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't." He simply whispers and I fall back, realising he's right, I can't make a difference here.

"We never should have come here in the first place, alright. We're trying to protect you." Sam explains a little less harsh, realising it will be hard to make amends with Roy, the busty hunter. "Protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." Roy sneers, walking up to Sam, looking furious and quite scary. "Dean, stop him." I whisper to Dean, if he doesn't do something this is goanna turn into a nasty fight. Dean ignores me though, he's staring at Roy with a violent expression on his face.

"Oh yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter." Sam starts angrily, looking Roy right in his eyes. "And it's goanna hunt you down and eat you alive if we don't get your stupid sorry ass out of here." He finishes and Roy laughs at him right in his face. "You know you're crazy, right?" He starts with a sickening grin and I shake my head while Dean growls in frustration. "Yeah? Did you ever hunt a..." Sam starts, but both Dean and Haley decide this is the best moment to interrupt. "Hey, chill out." Dean growls while pushing Sam aside, away from Roy, looking at him angrily.  
"Just stop, everybody stop. My brother might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him." Haley calls out angrily and I sigh, that's what I thought she would say. I can't really blame her either, I would have done exactly the same.

Sam and Dean exchange looks and then Dean sighs. "It's getting late..." He mumbles and points at the darkening sky above us. "This thing is a damn good hunter at day, but it's even better at night." He adds and looks at me with concern in his eyes. If they're staying, so am I and since the wendigo seems to be a pretty scary monster, I bet they don't like it. To be honest, if both my brothers wouldn't have been here, I would've bailed.

We settle in camp. Sam is sitting on a log east of the tents, probably thinking, while Dean fills in Haley and her brother. He doesn't bother telling Roy about the wendigo, Roy won't believe us either way. Haley seems to though and soon the sun has gone down and we've made a fire. Around the fire it's pitch black, we really wouldn't have any chance against the wendigo right now. Haley and her little brother are talking in hushed voices while Dean is carving circles into the ground all around the camp. "What's that?" Haley asks in confusion and Dean looks up. "Religious symbols, the wendigo won't be able to cross them." He explains simply and ignores Roy's snort, walking over to me. "Let's talk to Sam." He says in a hushed voice and I nod. We walk over to our brother and sit down on either side of him.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean mumbles after a short silence and Sam sighs. "Dean..." He starts tiredly, but Dean doesn't let him finish. "No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg man, this is not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" He says in a strand sort of way and I chuckle slightly, ain't that true. I sigh when we don't get an answer. "Sammy, what's wrong?" I ask him softly and he sighs, before wrapping his arms around me. "I just don't..." He starts and looks at Dean with a troubled expression. "Dad's not here, we know that for sure, he would've left us a sign or a message..." He eventually mumbles and Dean nods slowly, we all know he's right. Dad's not here, he probably never was. "Then what are we doing here? Let's get these people to safety and find dad." Sam starts, letting me go suddenly, his voice rising. Dean sighs and grabs dad's journal out of his jacket, shaking his head slightly. "We're still here because of this, Sam. This journal is dad's most valuable possession and now he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off you know, saving people, hunting things, the family business." He explains and I smile slightly, sounds like a rigid plan to me. "That makes no sense, why doesn't he just call us..." Sam mumbles in frustration and I grab his arm in support, that has been a question of mine since dad disappeared. Why doesn't he call us?  
"Dean I know you want to hunt, have to hunt, but I have to find dad. I have to find Jessica's killer." Sam whispers and sounds so sad I can physically feel my heart break. Dean seems to find it hard as well, cause he flinched slightly. "How do you do it? Dad's gone and we have no idea where he is or if he's even okay. That damn demon is gone and took Jess with him, how do you do it?" Sam mutters after a while and Dean sighs, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard Sammy, but we'll find dad and we'll get that demon, I promise. But in the mean time, I want to kill as many sons of bitches as possible and I need you with me." He says earnestly, looking into his little brother's eyes and Sam smiles slightly. "Yeah Sammy, it'll be okay, you still got us." I tell him and he kisses my forehead lovingly. "I know puppy, I know." He whispers, turning his head towards Haley and her little brother, who are sitting by the fire, trying to keep themselves warm. "We're doing it for them too, you know." Dean starts, looking up as well. "I mean, our family is so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others." He adds and I chuckle, that's one way of putting it. Sam smiles and shakes his head fondly.

"HELP ME."

There is that damn voice again, screaming through the forest, sounding human and hurt. I jump slightly and Sam's arms tighten around me. We all stand up and run towards the middle of the camp, Haley looking around with flashing eyes. The scream echoes through camp again, but this time a lot closer. I know it can't get into the camp, but it's still quite frightening. "Well, that's no grizzly." I hear Roy mutter in confusion. "It's trying to draw us out, stay put." Dean orders in a sharp voice while grabbing my arm, his eyes flashing around the camp. I can see in both his and Sam's face they're scared, for me. "Stay behind us, no matter what." He whispers to me and I nod slowly, no point in arguing with them now.  
The rustling of the bushes and trees in front of us makes us all look up. "It's here." Dean mumbles slowly, taking a step back, pulling me with him. I see Haley's trying to hush her brother while Roy is aiming his gun, the idiot is preparing to shoot. A few gunshots are heard through the clearing and suddenly a whining sound right in front of the camp erupts through the silence. "I hit it." Roy yells in victory and jumps out of the camp, following the sounds of the 'hurt' wendigo. "Roy , no!" Dean yells in panic and turns around. "Don't move." He orders to me, Haley and her brother, before sprinting after Roy. "Sam!" I yell in panic when Sam too moves towards the edge of the camp, but he shakes his head at me. "Stay here." He commands before running after Dean. I whimper and try to follow them, but Haley puts a hand on my shoulder. "No." She simply says and pulls me with her towards the tents, wrapping an arm around me comfortingly.  
Anxiously we wait and we wait. I start to get more worried and frightened with the second. What if they got hurt? I try to struggle out of Haley's grip in despair, but then both Sam and Dean return, panting and sweating, stepping into the camp. "Roy is nowhere to be seen." Sam mutters while I run towards Dean and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. "Don't ever do that again." I whisper accusingly while Dean rubs my back in soothing circles. "It's okay now pup, there's nothing to be afraid of." He hushes me and I let him go furiously. "I am not afraid of that damn creature Dean, I was frightened you wouldn't return, I was scared that you'd get hurt." I cry out, my voice raising slightly. "Puppy..." Dean starts and puts both his hands on my shoulder. "Sam and I can look after ourselves, don't worry about us getting hurt, okay?" He adds slowly and looks me in the eyes. "I know you're great hunters, but..." I start, but he pulls me towards his chest again. "We're fine, it's okay." He mutters again and I roll my eyes with a sigh, but snuggle closer to him.

"So what did happen?" I eventually ask Dean, as I haven't heard what Sam told Haley and her brother. Can't Roy be somewhere out there, isn't there anything we can do for him?  
"We think the wendigo caught him, we don't know if he's dead, but still..." Dean mutters worriedly and I wince, crap! "Stupid Roy." I mutter and walk up towards Sam and Haley. "What do we do now?" Haley cries out, looking absolutely lost and terrified. "Well, we go to sleep now, cause in the night we don't stand a chance against this thing." Dean mutters, putting his hand on my shoulder protectively. Haley looks at him, completely stunned. "I can't go to sleep now, I have to find Tommy." She protests, wrapping an arm around her brother while saying so. "Listen Haley, we will find Tommy, I promise. But if we go now, the wendigo will eat us all alive and there will be five dead bodies next to where Tommy is, we have to wait till daylight." Dean explains softly and looks at Sam for support. "Haley, the wendigo won't be able to get in this camp, we have completely protected it. Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we'll do everything we can to find Tommy." He backs Dean up in agreement and Haley sighs, but shrugs eventually and walks towards the fire with her brother. "Come on." Dean whispers softly to me and we make our way towards the tents. For a second I think he means we're goanna sleep in those tents and I'm about to protest, but then Sam hands me a shredded but warm blanket. Thank God, there's no way in hell I will sleep in a shredded, destroyed tent where two teenagers lives were probably robbed. Sam gives two other blankets to Haley and her brother and wraps the red one around my shoulder. "Go to sleep honey, you'll be safe." He whispers lovingly and I nod, kissing him on his cheek quickly before walking towards Dean , who sat down against a tree west of the camp. I sit down next to him and lean on his chest while his strong arms curl around me. And like that, I am eventually able to fall asleep.

I get woken up by Sam the next morning, he looks tired and heartbroken, he probably hasn't slept at all, again. "Come on sweetheart, wake up." He mumbles while shaking me gently and I slowly open my eyes, seeing bright sunlight streaming through the trees. Groggily I sit up and look behind me, but there's just a tree. Ah, that's why my whole body aches, where did Dean go? "Dean is over there." Sam answers, he probably guessed what I was thinking, that happens a lot. I stand up and together with Sam I walk over to Haley, her brother and Dean. The fire has gone out and Dean and Haley are talking in soft voices.

"Okay, it's time to kill this son of a bitch." San concludes when we're all standing together and Dean looks up with a grin. He chuckles slightly and winks at me. "Well, hell you know I'm in." He mutters and Haley nods slowly, to her it doesn't matter how, she just wants her brother back. "Okay, listen closely." Sam starts and grabs dad's journal, flipping through it until he reached the right page. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word, it means 'evil that devours'." He explains and Dean joins the conversation. "They're hundreds of years old, each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, sometimes a frontiersman or a miner." He adds and Haley frowns, looking at me. I shrug, I'm hearing this for the first time as well. "So, what happened?" Haley asks and Dean looks up. "Well, it's always the same, it starts during a harsh winter and the guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help." He starts to explain, grabbing something out of the duffle bag while doing so. I scrunch up my face, I feel like I know where this is going and I'm not goanna like it. "So, he's forced into cannibalism, eating other members from his tribe, or camp." Dean adds and I groan, that's what I thought, a monster into cannibalism, how great. "Cultures from all over the world believe that it gives a person like that certain abilities. Speed, strength and immortality." Sam nods and Dean turns back around, putting a supportive hand on my shoulder, he saw my scrunched up face. "If you eat enough of it, over the years you become this... this less that human thing. You're always hungry." He finishes and squeezes my shoulder slightly.

"So, if this is true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley mumbles, I see it's hard for her to believe all this and to be honest, I think she's doing quite well. Dean sighs deeply and looks at Sam, who nods slowly. "You're not goanna like it." Dean admits and Haley's face hardens. "Tell me." She insists. "More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food, it hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it hides it's victims while they're alive, it stores them so it can feed whenever it wants." He explains softly and I groan, well that's just adorable. "If you're brother's still alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark and safe, so we got to track it down there." Dean adds with a nudge to Sam, who nods slightly. "And how do we stop it?" I ask in a tiny voice. "Well, guns are useless and so are knives." Sam mutters in a hushes voice and Dean nods, holding up what he grabbed out of the duffle bag earlier. "So basically we have to torch the sucker." He finishes and grimaces, while holding up a flame thrower. Then he looks at me, worry shining in his eyes. "This is goanna be very dangerous, stay behind me and Sam all the time and please, please do not anything stupid." He says strictly and I chuckle slightly. "Why, I never do anything stupid." I retort and the corners of Dean's mouth twitch, because that is everything but true. I am very reckless, just like Dean actually, and do stupid things multiple times a day. "Promise?" He asks again and I nod slightly, realising this situation is actually no joking matter. This wendigo basically grabs his victims, stores them somewhere dark and keeps them alive so he can feast on them whenever he wants, that is a very unpleasant, painful death that I do not want.

We regroup and all grab our bag packs, Sam holds on tightly to the duffle bag while Dean has the flamethrower inside his pocket. I inhale deeply, this is goanna be dangerous. Part of me wishes I was back at the motel room, any motel room actually, anywhere but here. But the other part of me loves this, the excitement, the fear, the hunt. After all this is what I wanted, this is the action I've been dreaming of for all my life, time to face up to it.

"Okay, follow us." Dean mutters and together we step out of the protected camp and start walking through the woods. I see Dean's eyes flashing around, trying to register if the wendigo is here while Sam just keeps looking back at me and Haley, eventually he starts walking behind us so he can be absolutely sure we're still safe. There is nothing to be seen or heard and in the daylight, beneath the rays of sunshine, the forest looks quite beautiful and non threatening, but I know better and keep on guard, the first lesson dad ever taught me, us. Always be on guard.

We walk for a while and eventually Dean turns around. "Okay, let's spread, I don't have enough eyes for this whole damn forest." He calls out to us and when I'm about to walk towards a group of trees, Sam yanks me back. "Not you." He sighs with a shake of his head and with a groan I let him drag me towards Dean, who's scanning the trees a little to the south. We start looking around, trying to find any trace of this wendigo while Sam's hand stays on my shoulder. I decide not to argue, even though it annoys me greatly. "Dean." Dam suddenly exclaims and I look up, so does Dean. He hastily comes walking towards us while Haley looks up as well. There are claw marks on the trees, red large claw marks, everywhere. It's quite a frightening sight.

"You know, I was thinking that these claw marks are so clear, it's almost too easy to follow."Sam mutters and Dean frowns at him. A few seconds later everything happens so fast I don't really understand what's happening. A loud growl and rustling in the bushes right behind me makes jump and scream in panic. Both Dean and Sam yank me backwards, towards them and pull out their hands, eyeing the bushes warily. The wendigo is here. It's moving in loud, incredibly fast circles around the clearing, around us. I try to locate it with my eyes, but it's going way too fast.

Out of the blue, Haley lets out a scream and jumps away from the tree behind her just in time, for something heavy fell out and collapses on the ground. I cry out in panic as I realise it's a body, Roy's body. It's all bloody and his eyes stare into the sky, like their lost, life has left him. While Sam helps a very shaken Haley back up, Dean examines the body. "His neck's broken." He calls out and a loud roar makes us all jump again.

"Okay, run, run! Go, go, go!" Dean cries out and grabs my arm. As fast as we can, we sprint away from the clearing and run through the woods. Now I'm literally terrified out of my mind, we're being chased by a monster who wants to eat us alive, well at least that keeps my legs going. I run as fast as I can, but I can't keep up with the rest. Soon they are in front of me and just as I'm about to call out to them, I hear a muffled cry behind me. I turn my head and see Haley's brother on the ground, breathing harshly. I skip to a halt and run back to help him up, Sam is right behind me. "Skye!" He calls out while I pull Haley's brother from the ground, receiving a thankful glance. "We're coming." I yell back and we start sprinting towards nowhere again. A loud scream makes us stop dead in our tracks, that sounded awfully like Haley. "Haley!" Her brother desperately calls out and we start running again, towards the sound of Haley's scream. We skip to a halt when we see an open space, her scream must have come from here, positively, but there's no one to be seen, no Haley... And no Dean.

"Dean!" I call out in fright while Sam crouches to the ground and picks up something red. I freeze when I see what it is, it's the flame thrower Dean had in his pocket. "Oh God..." I mutter when I realise what this means, what has just happened. "Dean!" Sam screams through the silent forest while I feel the tears burning and the panic reaching my throat. "Sam, it's got them, it's got them both." I whisper in pure horror and Sam looks at me, his eyes wide with frustration and anxiety. "Oh my God, Sam we have to find them, we have to find them..." I start while my whole body starts to shake and Sam runs towards me. "Sssshhh honey, we'll find them, it's goanna be okay." He hushes me while wrapping his arms around me soothingly. "It keeps its victims alive right? So Dean has to be alive, right?" I sob into his chest and Sam kisses my forehead softly, his eyes flashing through the trees desperately.

Haley's brother is looking around, his hands shaking anxiously. "If it keeps its victims alive, then why did it kill Roy?" He asks eventually and Sam looks up, letting me go slowly. "Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off." He mutters softly and turns towards me, wiping away my fallen tears with his thumbs. "Come on, we have to start looking." Haley's brother mutters and we walk on, me slowly trying to get control over my fear. I can't be scared now, I have to find my big brother. Please let Dean be okay, please...

After a while of pointless walking through the woods, Haley's brother stops dead next to a tree. He crouches down and picks up something round and colourful, looking at it with confusion. "They went this way." He then calls out to us and Sam and I hurry to his side. Haley's brother hands the round thing to Sam and when I see it up close, I realise it's a red M&M and the conclusion falls pretty quickly. I had seen Dean eating M&M's yesterday when we were sitting by the fire, this must be from him. Sam snorts out a panicked laugh and throws the M&M away with a shake of his head. "Well, it's better than breadcrumbs." He mutters and I sigh in relief, the smartass. Well, now we at least got a way to find them.

"Come on." Sam says and we all three start following the trail of M&M's. They're not easy to track and I think that's because of the wendigo's speed, but Dean did manage to lead us further. As I walk, all I can think about is Dean. I hope to the Gods that he's okay, or at least alive. Please, I can't go on without him. He's the one who stood by my all these years and even though Sam did too, Dean never left. And that is very harsh and unfair to Sam, but it is how I feel.

After a while we have to climb down some rocks and stumble upon a little shack, it looks like some highly dangerous electrician shit. There's a sign on the door that says: 'Warning! Danger. Do not enter. Extremely toxic material'. I see Sam and Haley's brother exchange a look and Sam shrugs lightly before entering the shack, followed immediately by Haley's brother. I sigh deeply, hesitating. Don't we need a plan? Don't we need a direction to move in? No? Alright fine. I inhale deeply and follow my brother through the entrance, here we go.

Behind the shack is a very dark, underground kind of railroad, for a metro station or something. It looks like a cave, I wonder what once was here. It's dark and chilly, so Sam pulls out his flashlight as we slowly walk on.

"Skye, stay behind me." Sam murmurs softly and I'm about to roll my eyes, when we hear loud growls coming our way, out of the blue. It scared the crap out of me and my heartbeat kicks up a notch. Sam immediately pulls me and Haley's brother against the wall, breathing harshly, never letting go of my arm. "Be very still." He whispers to me and I nod slowly. I start to shake when the growling comes closer and feel Sam grab my hand. We try to breathe as silently as we can and in the small rays of sunlight breaking into the dark road, I see a creature moving towards the exit, towards the shack we just came from. It's walking quite slowly, it's probably goanna look for us now he has Dean and Haley, collect the last of his prey. Jesus, I'm prey, never thought that would happen.

"Come on." Sam whispers as the wendigo disappears and slowly we walk further into the darkness, me keeping a hold of Sam's arm the whole time.

The dark hallway starts to form into caves the deeper we go. A loud creek makes us stop dead i n our tracks and as I look down, I realise we're standing on wooden floorboards. "Careful..." Sam starts to whisper, but it's too late. The floorboards collapse under the weight of us three and together we tumble down.

I collapse on hard ground and feel two bodies landing beside me with a groan. As i try to stand up, ignoring the pain in my left leg, I realize what's lying right in front of me and scatter away, breathing harshly. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay..." Sam whispers comfortingly, wrapping an arm around me while I try to get my fear back under control. "Those are skeletons." I whimper, looking at the three skulls lying in front of me. "Yeah, just calm down." I hear him whisper soothingly and I try to get my breathing back under control. Then Sam looks up and gasps, making me and Haley's brother look up too. Sam gets up quickly, abandoning me while I try to process what I'm seeing. I see people hanging from robes at the end of the dark cave and Dean's lifeless body is in-between them.

"Dean!" I cry out and run up to the end of the cave. "Dean answer me, Dean!" I mutter while grabbing my brothers bloody face in both my hands. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Thank God we found him, but please don't be dead.

"Dean!" I hear Sam behind me and as I look aside, I see Haley's brother clutching his sisters body. "Haley, wake up!" I hear him whisper in despair, which makes me focus my attention back on my big brother.

Dean opens his eyes with a loud grunt when Sam slaps him in the face. "Hey, hey. You okay?" Sam whispers to him while I wipe the tears of my face. I can finally breathe again, he's alive.

"Yeah." Dean answers with a groan and heaves up his head. Sam grabs a small knife out of his pocket and I move to the side so he can cut Dean down from the robes. On the other side Haley's slowly waking up as well.

"Okay, I got you." Sam hisses while heaving Dean up as he falls down from the robes, not having enough energy to hold himself up. "Dean." I cry out once again and run up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. I was so scared, I was so terrified. "It's okay pup. I'm alright." He mutters slowly before falling to the ground, growling in pain. "Jeez, Skye move him to the side." Sam hisses at me and together we heave Dean towards some rocks where he can lean against. "Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asks him worriedly while crouching down in front of him. "Yeah, yup. Where is it?" He groans and looks around warily. "It's gone... for now." Sam answers, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Haley's brother gas gotten Haley down as well and she's leaning against some rocks, just like Dean. And just like Dean she looks horribly in pain.

As I turn around to where their bodies were just hanging, I see a third body, a young guy. "Haley..." I mutter in realisation and as she looks up, she sees him too. "Oh God." She mutters while scrambling to her feet with her younger brother supporting her, making her way towards the body. "Tommy." She mutters softly and makes a strangled sound, tears are streaming down her face. "Tommy." She sobs and grabs his face with both hands. With a loud gasp Tommy heaves his head and his eyes open, making Haley bounce back with a yell of surprise.

Sam immediately makes his way over to them with his knife while I sit down next to Dean, not wanting to leave his side. "Cut him down." Haley says to Sam and together they cut the robes. Tommy falls down and collapses against Haley, who hugs him tightly. "Hey." She whispers softly and caresses his bloody face. "We're goanna get you home." She tells him as Tommy's face erupts into a wide smile, he must be thrilled to see his siblings again after probably thinking his life would end.

Next to me I feel movement and as I look back, Dean is slowly heaving himself up. He spotted something over at the east end of the cave and is stumbling towards it. I follow him closely, I'm keeping my eye on him for the rest of this hunt.

Dean walks towards a big pile of stuff, it contains clothes, backpacks and a lot of guns and weapons. More people must have thought they could've taken down this wendigo and obviously they underestimated the job. I wince as I think of how many people this wendigo must have eaten.

"Check this out." Dean calls through the cave while picking up one of those guns. "Fire guns." He days with a painful grin as everyone looks up. "Those will work." Sam retorts with a smile and stands back up.

"Okay, time to leave." He says and together with her brother, Haley heaves Tommy up. He can't walk, he's been hanging from those robes for days and probably can't even feel his legs. I try to support Dean, he should obviously have some problems with walking, but I get shoved away instantly. "I'm fine, stay behind me." He tells me and I roll my eyes, but do as I'm told. A pissed of Dean is bad, but a hurt Dean is worse. Sam goes up front with a fire gun ready in his hands, off course I'm not given one.

A loud, low growl makes me jump and both Sam and Dean put their guns in front of them. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean whispers in a dangerous voice. "We'll never outrun it." Haley exclaims anxiously and she is right, not with Tommy hurt like this. Dean and Sam exchange a look. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asks and Sam nods slowly. "I guess so." He answers and Dean turns around. "Okay listen to me, stay with Sam, he's goanna get you to safety." He says and looks at me. By now I've realised what he's planning to do as well and I'm in full protesting mode. "No, Dean..." I start to growl but he shakes his head. "Stay with Sam." He repeats. "What are you goanna do?" Haley asks slowly and Dean looks at her for a moment, before turning around and stalking away. "Hey, I'm here you freaking bastard!" he screams, making as much noise as he possibly can. I groan and shake my head, I guess to them this is the best plan. That's in the end all this job is about, protecting and saving those who have been targeted. I don't want Dean to risk his life again, he's alone against the wendigo now, but I have to move along.

"Yeah that's right, bring it on baby. I taste good!" I hear Dean scream in the distance while Sam pulls out his gun again. "Okay, come on, it's clear." He says when she's checked around the corner and we slowly move forward. As Sam leads us on we try to make our way out as fast as we can. We stumble through the dark cave halls when suddenly loud growling interrupts us and Sam turns around.

"Sam no!" Haley yells out, seeing in his eyes what he's about to do and so do I.

"Go Skye, lead them outside." Sam orders and my eyes widen in fright and I'm about to get angry. "No, I'm not about to leave you both behind with a wendigo on the loose." I exclaim with a shaking voice, but Sam shakes his head. "Yes, you will. Now go!" He orders again and Haley pulls me back by my arm. Slowly we struggle our way towards the exit while I try my hardest to not think about what could happen inside this cave.

As we've almost reached the shack that's holding our way out, we hear a loud roar accompanied with a few gunshots. "Sam!" I cry out in panic and turn around, about to run back, but he's already sprinting towards us. "Go, go, go!" He yells out and we turn back around, trying to move as fast as we van while heaving Tommy with us. From the loud growling behind us I realise the wendigo is right there, following us. Haley screams in fear while wrapping her arms stronger around Tommy. Sam pulls us around a corner, into another hallway and we stumble to a halt. There's a wall spreading our way, this is a dead end.

Sam whirls around, trying to go back, but the wendigo is blocking the entrance, we're trapped. For the first time I get a good look at the wendigo and to be honest, I'd rather not have. I can see that it was once a man, it still has the building of a man, well kind of. But the rest has totally changed, a bald shrunken head with empty hollows where the eyes should have been, a greenish skin and long arms, it's a frightening sight.

Slowly Sam stumbles back and spreads his arms, trying to protect us all while I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Keep behind me." He whispers, squinting his eyes, looking the wendigo right in his face. I hear Haley whimper as she clamps Tommy against her, closing her eyes. I grab Sam's arm, trying in any way to get a bit support out of that while I wait to get killed. This is it...

With a loud roar the wendigo makes himself ready to pounce.

"Hey!" I suddenly hear Dean's voice from behind the wendigo and my heart skips a beat, thank God there he is, the hero of this hunt. With a loud bang, Dean shoots a fireball at the wendigo and it hits him right in his chest. It's quite an incredible sight, the fire spreads from his chest through all his body and soon he's on fire, screaming freaking agony.

We watch in silence while the wendigo crumbles to the ground, his skin burning around him. Soon it's a puddle of fire lying on the ground and it's finally safe for us to breathe again.

I gasp in relief. "Not bad huh!" Dean calls out and Sam shakes his head with a kind of disbelieved laugh while Haley smiles. "You jackass." I call out to my brother, but I have to admit it, he was the hero who just saved us all.

When we're finally out of the forest, 911 has been called to transport a very badly hurt Tommy to the hospital. They've fixed up Dean and Haley as well, they needed some band aids. Sam and Haley's brother are talking to the police, making up a whole story about a huge grizzly bear circling camp or something, it's the most believable story we could come up with.

Dean and I are leaning against the impala when Haley walks up to us. She smiles at me and then looks at Dean.

"So really, I don't know how to thank you." She starts and Dean pulls up his eyebrows with a cheeky grin. I snort out a laugh and double over while Haley shakes her head, laughing as well. "Must you cheapen the moment?" She asks with a bright smile. "Well, yeah!" Dean says happily and wraps an arm around my shoulder with a chuckle.

"Are you riding with your brother?" Our conversation gets interrupted by a nurse, who tags on Haley's sleeve. "Yeah." Haley answers shortly and when I look up I see that Sam and Haley's brother have reached us too. "Are you ready?" Haley asks her brother and he nods. He smiles at us all and we nod, before he walks away. Haley bends over and kisses Dean on his cheek. "I hope you find your father." She mumbles and ruffles my hair, before turning around. "Thanks Sam." She mutters when she walks past Sam and he nods, before sitting down next to me and Dean on the hood of the impala, crossing his arms.

We watch how Haley and her brother take place besides an unconscious Tommy. She waves for the last time and we wave back, before the ambulance doors shut.

While the ambulance drives away, Dean pulls me to his chest and kisses my forehead. "And puppy, how did you like the action?" He chuckles and I smile. "I think we did good." I tell him and grab Sam's hand. "Yeah, we did. But boy do I hate camping." Dean mutters and I grin. "Me too." Sam answers and shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Sammy, you know we're goanna find dad right?" Dean mumbles after a little silence and Sam nods slowly. "Yeah I know." He retorts and pulls me towards him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "But in the meantime..." He starts and shakes his head with a grin. "I'm driving." He finishes and both me and him look at Dean expectedly while he lowers his head.

After a little silence he sighs and throws the keys into the air. Sam catches them with a laugh and walks towards the front of the car. I erupt in loud laughter while following him. "Puppy, stop laughing." Dean growls before we get in the car and drive away.


	3. Episode three, dead in the water

Dead in the water

"This tastes so good." I moan while eating another bite of the burger I'm having. "I know right!" Dean chuckles, winking at me before turning his attention back on the dozens of papers lying in front of him. He's looking at an article and is circling it absentmindedly with a pen, not sure if it's something or not. We're back on the road again, after the wendigo we're going on as planned, trying to find new cases while waiting for a sign of dad of that demon.

" Can I get you anything?" As I look up, I see a very beautiful looking waitress smiling quite sexy at my big brother, her eyes are completely focused on him. Dean looks up from his articles and a cheeky grin spreads over his face as he takes in the waitress. I shake my head with a chuckle, such a flirt.

"Just the check please." Sam answers before Dean can say anything, just having returned from the bathroom and looking quite frustrated. " Okay." The waitress answers simply with a big smile and turns around, leaving as graciously as she can. Dean sighs and hangs his head with a groan, before looking at Sam.

"You know Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while. And that, that is fun." He says, wiggling his eyebrows. Sam is not amused and neither am I. " Don't talk about woman like that, they're not toys." I grumble and Dean raises his eyebrows at me. " And there's the killjoy again." He mutters, but sighs when he sees Sam's annoyed face and throws him the article. "Here, look at this. I think I got one, Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake and doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water… nothing!" He explains and Sam looks up in confusion. "Sophie Carlton is the third lake Manitoc drowning and none of the other bodies were found as well, they had a funeral last week." Dean finishes and I frown at him. "A funeral?" I ask him, the girl wasn't found…

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For closure of whatever." He says nonchalantly and grabs the rest of the papers, examining them. "Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam growls and I look up from my burger, that sounded very hostile, Dean thought so too cause he stares at Sam with raised eyebrows. "Something you want to say to me?" He asks slowly. "The trail for dad. It's getting colder and colder every day." Sam starts accusingly and I frown, so does Dean. "So, what are we supposed to do?" He asks with a glare and he's right, there is nothing we can do. We still have no freaking idea where dad is and why he hasn't come back to us or at least left a message, there is nothing we can do.

"Well, I don't know, something… Anything." Sam exclaims in frustration and I groan, here we go again. "You know, I'm getting sick of this attitude, you don't think I want to find dad as much as you do?" Dean growls angrily and I raise my head. "Guys…" I start apprehensively, but am completely ignored. "I know you do, it's just…" Sam starts to protest but Dean is having none of it, not this time. Mostly he doesn't like to argue with Sam, cause Sam is mostly right, but now is definitely a different situation for him.

"I've been the one who has been with him for the past year and a half while you've been at collage, going to frat parties!" Dean snaps and I drop my burger in shock, this is the first time I've heard Dean say something about Sam leaving us for a year and a half. I thought he had forgiven Sam, I thought he'd let it go, but clearly I was wrong. "We will find dad, but until then we kill everything bad between here and there." Dean finishes harshly and points at the article lying in front of Sam. "Okay?" He asks coldly and stares Sam right in the eyes, not backing down. Sam sighs and finally heaves his eyes to the sky. "Alright, lake Manitoc." He mutters, slightly defeated while I smile brightly, standing up. "Well, let's go!" I cheer and walk around the table, ruffling both my brothers hair, before leaving the café. "Always the ray of sunshine." I hear Dean complain and giggle, leaning against the hood of the impala, waiting for them. As they come out and Dean unlocks the car, I get in the back. As far as I'm concerned there is something evil to hunt and I am surely up for it.

As we drive away Sam is still moping for losing an argument and I hate that. Sam has always been very good at moping, at being grumpy for being shut down by his older brother. "Sam, stop being a bitch." I tell him and both my brothers raise their eyebrows, looking back. "Well, won't you look at that." Dean snorts and winks at me. "Yeah Sammy, stop being a little bitch." He chuckles a moment later and Sam mockingly gasps and dramatically turns his head. "Her side, really?" He questions in a shocked whisper and I snort out a laugh, while Dean chuckles fondly. "Yup, sometimes the little prick is right." He answers and pokes Sam in his side playfully. Sam lets out a very unmanly squeak and flinches away. "Don't…" He starts in a warning tone and Dean winks at me through the review mirror, before turning the music up loudly, humming along.

The drive is long and to be honest, I'm getting quite used to it. When we were young, dad and Dean would leave for days, especially when Dean was old enough to hunt, but I always had Sam who'd stay with me. And when Sam got old enough, he and Dean switched turns staying with me, I was never alone. We were always together when dad went on a new hunt, but I would stay in the motel and I was never alone. Either Sam, Dean or both were with me at all times. Sometimes Dean and dad would both go on different hunts and Sam and I would stay home, both still in school. I can remember countless of fights I had with dad cause I never gave up asking him to take me with him on a hunt. He would never budge, no matter how ward I screamed at him or cried or anything, nothing worked, he never took me on a hunt.

Once I almost had Sam persuaded, but dad came home when we were grabbing our jackets and that had been a rough night. Dad was beside himself that Sam almost agreed to take me with him and he was furious with me for trying again. After that I decided to leave my brothers out of it, I didn't want to cause any trouble. I always adored Sam and Dean and I didn't want to be the cause of fights between them and dad.

As we grew older off course, things became more difficult. And then Sam left for Stanford and me and Dean had stayed with dad. Not even then, when we were one man short, I was taken on a hunt. I had tried everything I had in my march to get dad and Dean to change their minds, but nothing worked and in the end I just accepted that I had to wait until I turned eighteen. Then dad would have no authority over me anymore. But now, as dad's missing and we're looking for him, I have been included in more hunting stuff than ever in my life before and I'm grateful. Maybe when we find dad I can make him see I'm able to take care of myself and are capable of becoming a hunter. That Dean and Sam can teach me and that there's no harm in that. Maybe, just maybe…

We stop in front of a little house just outside of the little town. Besides the house is an enormous lake, probably lake Manitoc. We get out and as we walk to the door, Den turns to me.

"Yeah, yeah. You do the talking…" I sigh before he can say anything and he chuckles. "That's my girl." He mutters and ruffles my hair before ringing the bell. A boy, probably around Sam's age opens the door.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asks him and the boy nods with a kind of confused expression. "I'm agent Foyd, this is agent Hammel, we're with the US wildlife service." Dean introduces us and the boy nods, fully opening the door. We step in and he doesn't ask about me, I hues the fact that I'm with two agents makes that okay. We walk all the way through the back and as we step outside I can see a man sitting on the bench in the distance, near the dock. He's staring at the water, his shoulders slumped down, that must be Sophie's dad.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will starts while looking at the water, his expression saddening. "That's where she got dragged down." He add and flinches slightly. "And you are absolutely sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asks him slowly and Will nods. "Yeah, she was a very good swimmer, she practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub." He finishes and Dean sighs, glancing over the lake.

"So no splashing, no sounds of distress?" Sam asks and Will turns his head back around. "No, that's what I'm telling you." He says. "Did you see a dark shadow under the surface, maybe some dark shape?" I ask as I step forward, amazed by myself. That I actually thought of that is quite remarkable. I completely ignore Dean, who's eying me suspiciously. "No, she was really fine out there." Will answers, looking at me for the first time. "Seen some strange tracks by the shoreline?" Sam adds to my question and Will raises his eyebrows. "No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?" He asks a little concerned and Dean grabs my arm. "You'll know when we do." He tells him and starts walking back towards the house, dragging me with him. Sam stays on his spot though and looks at the dock where the father is still sitting on the bench.

"What about your dad, can we talk to him?" He asks and Will sighs, turning his head. "Well, he didn't really see anything and if you don't mind, he's really out of it…" He starts and Sam nods. "We understand." He mutters and turns around, following me and Dean back towards the impala.

"What about 'we do the talking' don't you understand?" Dean asks me while unlocking the car and I roll my eyes. "It was one question." I groan and Sam chuckles. "And it was a good question… it was!" He adds when he sees Dean's look, but gets in the impala when Dean's glance turns angrier. "It's simply Skye, you are not a hunter so you keep quiet while we do the case, if not I can always leave you at the motel." He growls at me when Sam is seated and I stare at him, feeling quite pissed of myself. "I just wanted to help…" I start to protest, but Dean interrupts me. "It's coming with us or staying at the motel Skye." He barks at me and I sigh deeply. "Fine." I grumble when I realize I can't bring his thoughts on another track and get in the car as well.

"Good, now we've settled that, let's get to the sheriff's station." Dean mumbles while getting in the car as wall, starting the engine.

On our way towards the sheriff's station we drive past a few motels. "Okay, we're goanna drop you off." Dean states and Sam and me both look up. "But… Why…?" I stutter, not really sure if this is punishment for earlier or just a tactic decision. It probably is the second one, Dean doesn't really believe in punishment. If I've really done something wrong, he will be disappointed and that is worse than any punishment he could ever give me. If he's disappointed in me, that's when I know I've really messed up.

"Well we don't have a badge for you and to explain the sheriff who you are will only raise more questions, it will only make it more difficult." Dean explains simply and I nod shortly, great! He is right about that though. "Fine, but you have to get me some badges." I mutter in my defense and Dean chuckles. "We'll think about it." Sam laughs and hands me one of the fake credit cards we use. "Here, get us a nice room and go study." He tells me while Dean stops the car and I take the credit card. "Okay." I answer and get out, grabbing my trunk out of the back. "Be careful." I tell them as they drive away and they both roll their eyes before they disappear. I sigh and start walking towards the reception.

Ten minutes later I have arranged a nice little room on the outside of the motel and am unpacking my stuff. Unfortunately I have no guns so all I can do is study. I make myself comfortable on the couch and start reading all about nature and it's hurricanes. Another subject I'm taking, geography.

A few hours later I hear the engine of the impala and sit straight. I wonder if they found anything, I mean I never heard of an underwater monster that was real before besides the usual. But as far as I can recall mermaids aren´t evil…

Sam steps inside first and Dean is right behind him. Both of them greet me and sit down on either side of me, exhaling loudly in union. "Okay, tell me." I chuckle while putting down my book and Dean wraps an arm around me. "First we have a surprise for you." He mutters and sticks his hand inside his jacket. He grabs a little wooden box and he gives it to me with a grin. "What is this?" I ask in confusion and both my brothers smiles grow wider. "Open it." Sam hushes me and with raised eyebrows I do this. In the box I find badges with my picture on it. One says I'm an FBI agent, the other says I'm a ranger, the other says I'm a technical analyst and so on. Flabbergasted I look up, a smile spreading across my face. "You actually got me badges…" I stutter, this is unbelievable. I never thought they would actually fulfil my request, this is a complete surprise. "Yup, so now you won't have to…" Dean starts but I fling my arms around his neck and crush him in a hug. "Thank you…" I mutter, deeply touched, this means so much to me. "Yeah, yeah, it's okay." Dean chuckles fondly, hugging me back. "Thanks." I mutter again while kissing Sam on his cheek and he beams at me.

I put the badges aside, shaking my head fondly, before demanding the story.

"Well, the sheriff was very confused that we were there and we tried to explain to him that the drowning weren't accidental. But he was sure, I mean he had the right to be, they swept the whole lake." Dean starts, shaking his head. "Yeah, but then we found out about the dam and that the lake is goanna be drained and we thought that that must have something to do with this all." Sam adds and suddenly there is a grin spreading on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him and he chuckles. "Well, we met the sheriffs daughter…" He starts and I groan, turning towards Dean, who has a dreamy look on his face. "Did you make a fool of yourself again?" I ask and he snaps out of his trance. "What? No, off course not." He defends himself, but Sam's smile is only getting brighter. "What did he do?" I ask him and Sam ignores Dean's protesting glare. "Well, Dean made her walk us towards this motel cause we "didn't know any" and we'd met her son at the station, so he tried to impress her with saying: "Kids are the best." Sam explains and at that I erupt in loud laughter, doubling over while Sam laughs along happily. "Dean, you don't even know children." I tell him through my giggles and he swats the back of my head. "Shut up." He growls and I shake my head lovingly. Dean and his pickup lines…

"Yeah, and she was onto him as well, she fully diced him out." Sam adds and we high five each other. Usually Dean is a ladies' man and doesn't need any words to get them to like him, so Sam and I cherish the moments that he doesn't. "Okay, stop laughing." Dean cries out after a few moments and stands up from the couch. "Come on you idiot, there is research to be done." He tells Sam and Sam gets up reluctantly, still chuckling with a pleased smile. He creeps behind his laptop and starts typing while Dean starts to unpack. With a fond sigh I get back to my studying.

"So, there's the three drowning victims his year…" Sam starts after a while. "And before that?" Dean yells from across the room and Sam starts clicking. "Eehm, yeah six more, spread out over the past thirty five years. Those bodies were never recovered either." He mumbles, looking up at Dean. "If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." He adds and Dean rolls his eyes. "So we got a lake monster on a binge?" He questions sarcastically, but Sam's attention is back on his laptop. "This whole lake monster theory, it just bugs me." He mutters and I decide to put my book away since all I'm doing is listening to them discussing this case. "Why?" I ask, sitting up, ignoring Dean's sigh. "Log Ness, lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eye witness accounts, but here almost nothing." Sam explains while Dean looks at the laptop over his brothers shoulder. He squints his eyes and suddenly points at the screen. "Wait, Bar. Christopher Bar, where have I heard that name before?" He mumbles and Sam focuses his eyes back on the laptop. "Christopher Bar, the victim in May. Oh… Christopher Bar was Andrea´s husband, Lukas´s father." He starts to explain while Dean sighs deeply. "Wait, hold on a second. Andrea? Lukas?" I question, but Dean raises his hand to me. "Not now." He tells me before looking back at Sam. "Well, apparently Christopher took Lukas out swimming, Lukas was on a floating wooded platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam finishes and looks at Dean with a troubled expression.

"I'm guessing Andrea is the sheriff's daughter and Lukas is her son?" I mumble after a little silence and Sam nods slowly. "Maybe we have an eye witness after all." He hushes slowly, scratching his head while Dean shakes his head. "No wonder that kid was so freaked out, watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." He mutters and walks towards his bed, grabbing a pair of shoes out of his bag. I sigh and look at Sam. I can feel the tension in the air, it's troubled, whenever a child is involved things get harder, more difficult. That's always the case.

"Study." Dean tells me when he's put on those shoes. I frown, but don't get a chance to say anything before he's already out the door. "Damn it, study!" Sam repeats, looking at me before following his brother out. I hear the impala start and soon I'm alone again. With a deep sigh I stand up from the couch, walking towards the window.

This is what it's like to have two protective brothers. You drive up to a case, everything seems normal and good, you try to help but get shut down. Things get worse, there's a kid involved and boom, you're out. I watch them drive away and rub my eyes. My life is boring this way, all that damn studying while my brothers are out, living the adventure. I want that too. I collapse back on the couch and look at my science book, spread out over the bed. I'm never goanna understand that without Sam anyway, so let's just watch some TV. And I do, I have just enough time to watch a movie, before I can hear the impala roaring. My brothers are back and I wonder what they found out. When Dean walks in and sees me sitting there on the couch he actually chuckles. "You know what, you are way too curious for your own good." He tells me and I stick my tongue out to him before turning to Sam, who is holding a drawing.

"How was Lukas?" I ask softy, I hope the kid is okay. My brothers watched their mother burn on the ceiling and they're still not over that, it takes something away from you. Dean still can't talk about it with pain in his eyes, he can fully remember it. I can't, since I was only six months old and I'm glad I can't. It pains me that I can't remember my mother, I wish I had known her, but I'm glad I didn't see her burning on the ceiling. Lukas probably remembers his father's drowning though, so I hope he's not too traumatized.

Dean sighs as he grabs two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Sam. "Well, the kids traumatized alright. Hasn't said a word to anyone since the accident. He's just drawing pictures, playing with his army men and that's it." He explains, sitting down next to me with a troubled expression. "Well, he did see something." Sam starts and I look at him with a frown. Sam shows me the drawing and I examine it slowly. "Well for one, that kid can draw man! And for two, whose house is that?" I mumble slowly and Sam shakes his head. "We don't know. We just went to talk to Andrea, Dean talked to the kid, he came back and we thought we had to leave with empty hands. Lukas suddenly showed up and handed him this." He explains slowly and I turn to Dean with a smile. "So you do have your way around kids." I tease slightly and he rolls his eyes, standing back up. "Well, I raised two of them, didn't I?" He retorts and walks towards the bathroom while I chuckle slightly. Yes he did and he did well. I see Sam has a fond look in his eyes as well, he remembers too. Well how couldn't he, Dean taught him everything.

"Come on Skye, I'll help you with Science." Sam offers after a short silence and I smile at him gratefully. Dean goes out to buy us dinner while me and Sam work through some problems together. At the end I'm laughing too hard to concentrate. Sam's humor didn't change a bit as well, he could always crack me up. We call it quits at eleven and while Sam does some research with Dean speculating in the background, I lie down in front of the TV. And that's where I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up in my bed though and with a fond smile I get up. When I was younger, dad used to carry me towards a bed when I'd fallen asleep in the car, or anywhere actually. Dean took over when dad stopped bothering too and I guess he never stopped, at least that's what I'm assuming here. I mean, either both of them could have carried me, Sam is very large, he could lift me up like it was nothing any time.

Dean is sitting at the table when I walk into the kitchen. "Morning pup." He greets me and I smile, sitting down in front of him, slightly yawning. "Sam?" I question. "Getting baby gassed up, she was almost out." Dean answers me and I chuckle lightly. "It's a car, Dean." I giggle and Dean glares at me. "She is beautiful and if I could marry her I would." He sneers at me playfully and I laugh, standing back up. "And don't we know it." I retort before walking towards the bath room, time for a shower.

When I get out, Dean is sitting on his bed, absentmindedly cleaning the guns. I sit down next to him and watch closely, ignoring his snarky comments.

We both look up when the door smashes open and Sam walks through, his face serious. "So…" He starts, heaving his eyes to the sky. "I think it's safe to say we can rule out 'Nessie'." He adds. "What do you mean?" Dean asks, looking up from his gun. "I just drove past the Carlton house, there was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam mumbles and his expression is both annoyed and pissed off. "Drowned?" Dean asks in confusion, putting down the gun. "Yeah… In the sink!" Sam replies and I gasp. "Wait, wasn't Will the one we talked to yesterday? And wait a minute, how can you drown in a sink?" I question, my face matching the exact same confusion as Dean's is currently wearing. "What the hell!" Dean mutters and shakes his head. "So you were right Sam, this isn't a creature we're dealing with, it's something else." I say while jumping from the bed and Sam nods slowly. "Yeah, but what the hell is it…?" He sighs. "I don't know, a water wreathe maybe? Some kind of demon? Something that controls water!" dean mumbles slowly and it's silent for a while, we're all thinking. I'm bursting my head, but in my case it's difficult. I have no experience hunting, I don't have a damn clue what's all out there in this world. What could possibly make Will Carlton drown in a freaking sink?

"Water from the same source…" Dean suddenly murmurs. "The lake…" Sam nods. "Yeah, and that's why it's increasing its body count."

"The lake is draining, it will be dry in a few months. Which means that whatever this thing is, what it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is goanna happen again, and soon." Dean finishes and stands up from the bed, walking towards the table, sitting down on one of the chairs, looking intently at his brother. "And we do know one other thing for sure, that this has got something to do with Bill Carlton."

"Yeah, it took both of his kids."

"And I've been asking around, Lukas's dad Chris? Bill Carlton's godson."

"Well, let's pay mister Carlton a visit."

Both my brothers stand up. They grab their jackets and are almost out the door when Sam turns the me. "You coming?"

I've been sitting on the bed, looking at them ranting at each other, figuring things out with my mouth open, astonished. They went too fast for me to even catch up. I just watched them, surprised by all the conclusions. They didn't just make assumptions, this all makes sense, which means we're one step closer to finding out how to stop this, well actually, they are. Damn it! They were right, I am way too inexperienced, I would never have thought of this. I'd better stay back, I don't want people to die cause I'm too slow. This makes me feel so unimportant, I feel like I'm just the little sister, coming with them but not actually smart enough to do anything.

"Yeah, I guess." I mutter slowly, grabbing my jacket as well. Sam pulls up his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything while I follow him towards the impala.

We arrive at Bill's house and after knocking a few times, Dean just walks around back, me and Sam following hastily. "He's at the dock again." Dean notices and we make our way down to the water. "Mr. Carlton?" Sam asks as we get closer and as the head of the man turns, I can see, really see how bad it is. The man is broken, his eyes are watery and he looks completely lost. Sam sees it too. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He adds softly, glancing at Dean. "We're with the department of…" Dean starts, but gets interrupted. "I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." Bill mutters in a broken voice and Sam sighs. "Your son saw something in that lake, what about you?" He asks slowly while I look at the lake, squinting my eyes. The lake looks so easy, so peaceful it's hard to think there is something about it that's killing people. I've always loved the water, loved swimming, loved the color of the water, the peaceful quality of it. The way it will rush back and forth over the sand with such a calming effect. It is hard to think that this time it is something completely different, a monster who kills people. I shudder and look back at Sam.

"Did you ever see anything out there…?" Sam continues, but the man stays silent. "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death, we think there might be a connection. Do you or your family…" He tries to add, but the man interrupts him. "My children are gone. It's worse… it's worse than dying." He starts, looking up at my brothers with the most pained expression I have ever seen. He hesitates for a moment while Sam and Dean have no clue what to do or say. I sigh deeply and crouch down next to the man. "Sir, I know that what you're going through is bad, but…" I try softly, but he doesn't even look at me. "Go away. Please." He mutters after a little silence and I stand back up. It's clear the man is too traumatized to even talk, let alone tell us if he noticed something. Dean grabs my shoulder and we start walking back to the car.

"What do you think?" I ask Dean during our walk and he sighs. "Well, I think the poor guy has been through hell. And I also think he's not telling us something." He mutters and Sam leans against the impala with a troubled expression. "So now what?" He asks and we both look at Dean, who's looking at the surroundings with squinting eyes. Something's dawning on him, I can see it. And so can Sam. "What is it?" He asks warily, but Dean looks at the house in front of us with confusion. "Huh." He mutters after a while and both Sam and me look at the house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean starts while pulling the drawing that Lukas gave him out of his jacket. He unfolds it and now I can see what he means. The house that Lukas drew it the house that's standing right in front of us. "Huh." I repeat after my brother while Sam sighs, seeing the look in Dean's eyes. "You think she'll let us talk to him again?" He questions and Dean shrugs. "It's worth a try, come on." He says and with that we all get back in the impala.

"Skye, do you need to study?" Dean asks me as he roars the car to life and I sigh. "Yes… but please don't drop me off, I want to help!" I beg him, throwing out my oh mighty weapon, the weapon that only Sam and I possess in this family, my puppy eyes. "Please, please, please!" I try again after a little silence and Dean sighs, hitting the steering wheel. "I don't like this, you're getting more involved." He mutters in frustration and Sam chuckles. "I can try to talk to Lukas, I'm good with kids." I try and now they're both laughing at me. "Oh yeah, since when?" Sam challenges and I shrug. "Since forever." I retort and he snorts while Dean shakes his head.  
"I'll drop you off after this one. I don't want you any more involved." He mutters finally and I fall back in my seat with a groan. "Fine." I growl.

We arrive shortly at Andrea's house and she lets us in, frowning when she sees me. Sam shortly explains the situation to her while she lets us in. She's hesitating though, probably wanting to protect her son, which I can understand perfectly. "I'm sorry, but I really don't think this is a good idea…" She starts wearily. "I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean interrupts her, looking serious, this might be our only chance, our only chance to find out if Lukas knows anything. "He won't say anything, what good is it goanna do!" Andrea protests with a troubled expression and Sam joins the conversation. "Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." He starts and Andrea stares at him in concern. "We think something's happening out there." Sam adds, glancing at Dean briefly. "My husband and the others, they just drowned, that's all." Andrea mutters, but she looks hesitant, I can see it in her eyes. "If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean tells her with determination in his eyes and after a short silence, Andrea bows her head and nods shortly.

Lukas is in his room when we arrive upstairs, drawing and playing with his army men, just like Sam had explained to me. This is the first time I see him and to be honest, he looks traumatized, you can see it in his eyes. There is a sadness around him, a sadness that was around my brothers for a very long time too, when our mother died. A sadness that's deeper than any normal sadness, it's more like pain.

Dean walks into the room and crouches down in front of the boy, his expression gentle. "Hey Lukas, you remember me?" He mutters softly, looking at the boy in a way I recognize. It's the same way he always looks at me, the I-won't-let-anything-happen-to-you look, the look of a protective big brother. Sam leans against the doorpost as he watches his brother, his face just as soft.

Lukas doesn't give any reaction and Dean looks at the drawings that lie in front of Lukas. "Hey, you know I eehm, I wanted to thank you for the last drawing, but the thing it, I need your help again." He starts slowly while sitting down on the floor besides the kid. Dean frowns when he doesn't get a reaction and grabs the drawing out of his jacket, the one Lukas gave him earlier. He unfolds it and puts it on the floor besides the boy. "How did you know how to draw this?" He asks, pointing at the house Lukas drew for him. Lukas just keeps drawing on, though there is a slight change in his position on the floor. "Did you know something bad was goanna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me?" Dean tries again, still very patient, cause that's what it is with children, patience is the key. But something tells me patience isn't what Dean's looking for, cause something dawns on his face.

"You're scared…" He mutters softly and inhales deeply. "It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom." He starts to explain the boy, while me and Sam tense up immediately. Sam looks at his brother with sadness, while wrapping an arm around my shoulder slowly.

"And I was scared to. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom, I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day and I do my best to be brave." Dean continues in his soft voice and that actually makes me tear up a little, I can feel the sadness. I lost my mom when I was six months old, but Dean was seven, he knew her and he loved her, he saw everything. He never speaks about this, not to me, so I never knew about this. Sam probably does, he and Dean tend to talk about that stuff more with each other. I can see it too, cause Sam's eyes are wearing the same sadness as mine.

"And maybe your dad wants you to be brave too." Dean finishes and now he gets a full reaction out of Lukas. He stops drawing and drops his crayon on the paper, looking up. Then he shuffles through his drawings and hands Dean a second one, it has a white church on it and a boy with a red bike. I can see Andrea is astonished by this all, her mouth it open as she watches her son.

"Thanks Lukas." Dean mutters to the boy and stands up. He walks past us all while we watch him, different emotions swirling through my body. I just saw my brother at his best, soft and gentle. That's what he is, that's what he always was. Dad learned him to be hard, to be a fighter and to be strong. But his heart, his heart is pure and good and one of the reasons why I love him so much.'

Dean thanks Andrea, showing her the picture that Lukas gave him. "He never drew like that until Chris died." Andrea informs softly, still shocked by what just happened. After the drowning, Lukas didn't speak a word, not even to her, his own mother. And then a strange man comes in and gets a reaction out of him, that would've shocked me too.

"Thank you." Dean tells her again, before walking out of the house, me and Sam following him. In the car all I can think about is the boy and Dean's confession while listening to his and Sam's deliberating. "Andrea said he never drew like this until his dad died." Dean starts and Sam nods. "There are cases where going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, physic tendencies…" Sam explains. "Well, whatever is out there, Lukas is tapping in it somehow." Dean mutters while Sam gives a sound of disagreement. "It's only a matter of time before someone else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean tells him in his serious voice and Sam throws his hands in the air. "Alright, we got another house to find." He mutters. "Well the only problem is about a thousand houses in this county alone." Dean sighs and that suddenly strikes me with an idea. I grab the painting from Sam's hands and look at it intently, ignoring Sam's "Hey!". "You see that white building, I think that's a church, it at least looks like one. I don't think there are a thousand of that here!" I say after a little moment of silence and Dean groans while Sam chuckles. "Way to go Skye, things she's so smart." He teases while I stick out my tongue to him. "Now you have to take me with you." I cheer while handing the drawing back to Sam and Dean snorts. "I don't think so baby, I'm dropping you off." He tells me and I whine. "I just came up with a solution, without me you'd be searching for hours." I exclaim in protest and Sam snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure we couldn't have figured that out on our own." He mumbles sarcastically and I grumble at him. "Dean, please!" I plead, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind his chair. "Fine, just this once." He gives in after a little silence and I squeal with joy while Dean growls.

It's silent in the car until Sam moves hesitantly and I sit straight in my seat. "What you said about mom…" He starts and Dean's body tenses up, I can feel it. "You never told me that before." Sam finishes and that surprises me, I guess they don't talk everything over after all. "It's no big deal." Dean answers him shortly, his eyes on the road. Sam and I keep staring at him though and Dean rolls his eyes. "Oh God, we're not goanna have to hug or anything, are we?" He sneers sarcastically and I snort while Sam chuckles. I wrap my arms back around Dean's neck, earning a grown from him while Sam cracks up laughing.

It doesn't take very long to find the church, we found it quite quickly. Beaming, I step out of the car when it's parked, this is totally because of me! Dean and Sam stare at the church for a while and then Dean looks back at the drawing. The house we're looking for is across from the church and Sam glances at Dean. "Let's find that boy." He mutters while pointing at the drawing and Dean nods. We all grab our ranger badges in case we need to show them and to be honest, I'm quite excited about that. This might be the first time I get to show off my badge, my newly made badge that says I'm twenty two instead of sixteen.

An old woman lets us in when we ring the bell and she doesn't ask for credentials, she just simply lets us in. Sam chuckles at my frowning face while we follow the lady to her living room. "We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a read bicycle?" Dean starts to explain, but the expression of the old lady turns incredibly sad. She looks at the ground, her hands slightly shake. "No sir, not for a very long time." She mutters in a broken voice and I raise my eyebrows, the tension turns sad again, what is it with this case? All I see when I look around in this town is loss and death, it's starting to become depressing.

"Peter has been gone for thirty five years now. The police never… I never had any idea what happened." She adds, pointing at the photo of a cute little boy, smiling into the camera with his blue ball cap on. I cringe, that's brutal. To lose your child as a mother is one thing, but to never know what happened must be even worse. The lady looks so fragile and broken I wish I could do something for her. I couldn't imagine how horrible that would be if Sam or Dean just randomly disappeared…

"He just disappeared. Losing him, you know… it's worse than dying." She mutters full of pain and I see Sam and Dean exchange glances. We've heard that phrase before.

"Did he disappear from here? I mean from this house?" Dean asks gently and the lady looks up at him. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school and he never showed up." She explains in frustration and Sam glances at his brother with a troubled expression. While Sam and I try to be any comfort for the lady, Dean walks towards the mirror, he saw something. He grabs an old photo and looks at it intently, two boys are smiling, standing next to a very familiar red bike. Dean turns the photo around and reads what's written behind it out loud. "Peter Sweeney and Bill Carlton, 1970." He tells us and Sam looks up, frowning. That's the indication to leave. We thank the lady and make our way outside.

"We have to…" I start while jumping in the backseat of the impala, but Dean shakes his head. "We are goanna drop you off, this was the last one." He tells me firmly and I'm about to protest when Sam turns around in his seat, looking at me intently while Dean brings the car to life.

"Give it a rest, Skye. Remember you're not supposed to hunt at all and you already have badges. This is enough for now, this might become a very dangerous case." He tells me strictly and I pour, sinking back in my seat. "This is unfair, I can help. I want to help…" I start, but an already frustrated Dean turns around angrily. "Skye, we're dropping you off, end of discussion." He almost snaps at me and I decide not to go on protesting, it will only get me yelled at and I do want them to solve this case, with or without me.

I huff, but turn my head towards the window and stare outside in annoyance. It's goanna take some time and persuasion for them to let me further in and I've got to plan that out very carefully.

"So, Peter Sweeney vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow…" Sam starts. "Yeah and Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh!" Dean replies in the same frustrated voice and Sam nods. "And Bill, the people he loves, are all getting…" Right in the middle of that sentence we arrive at the motel and I step out of the car without a word, slamming the door a little harder than usual. "We'll be back soon." Sam tells me through the open window and I growl at him while entering the motel room, slamming the door again. I know I'm being ridiculous and a drama queen and I also know that is not goanna change their minds, but I can't help but feel annoyed.

I did catch what Sam and Dean were going on about. This case probably involves a spirit, or some kind of spirit. If Bill killed Peter, that's an assumption, but it's possible, then Peter's spirit would be furious and would definitely want revenge. And he might take that out on the people closest to Bill. The only question to answer now is what he's doing with the water, how is he connected to that?

I spend an hour pressuring my brain about that theory and then search the whole motel room for some kind of computer device to go on the internet. I know Sam just bought a new laptop, so maybe his old one is still around here somewhere, that would be very useful. I indeed find it at the bottom of his bag, in between his socks and carefully place it on the table. It takes me about fifteen minutes to figure out how to get the damn thing to work, but eventually I'm able to open an internet browser, time to do some research.

I take two full hours to search the internet about spirits who can control the elements or water and I don't get many explanations. There are a few articles about Gods and spirits of the ancient Greek who could control the elements, some about the Roman God of water and a few assumptions from amateurs, but nothing scientific or something. With a big sigh I eventually shut the laptop off and bury it back in Sam's bag. Just as I get back up, my phone rings. I pick up with a frustrated snarl. "Puppy, you have to pack, we'll be there in about ten minutes to pick you up. Time to leave kiddo." Dean's voice explains to me from the other side of the line, sounding frustrated as well. "Wow, wait a minute, what the hell happened?" I question with a frown, this is a new one. "We got busted, I'll explain when we get there, start packing!" I all Dean says to me before hanging up the phone.

In confusion I stand up from the couch and walk into the bedroom, grabbing my almost fully unpacked suitcase from underneath the bed. Well, this sure as hell is strange. I mean, police got in our way before, many times before, but never like this, this is a new one.

I pack my pajamas and toothbrush and sit down on the bed, waiting for my brothers to return. They indeed arrive at the motel about ten minutes later, stalking inside.

"What the hell happened?" I exclaim while they both start to pack as well. "We went back to Bill's for some answers and well… we kind of lost him." Sam explains, closing his laptop and picking it up from the table. "Lost him?" I question in confusion and Dean joins the conversation with a sigh. "He drove out into the lake on his damn boat while we were yelling at him to get out of the water. Something hit his boat, or pushed it or whatever, threw it through the air and Bill vanished, just like the others." He explains while my eyes grow wide. "Why in hell would he do that?" I exclaim in frustration and Sam shrugs, packing up his laptop. "That's what we thought, so we went to the sheriff's station to see if we could get some answers there." He adds. "Andrea was already there when we arrived and so was Lukas. He looked terrified, even more so than earlier today and he suddenly jumped up and started pulling at my arm." Dean explains and I gasp. Jesus, the poor kid. I can see it's bothering Dean as well, he seems very uneasy. "Damn it." I curse softly and Dean nods, his eyes sad, Lukas grew on him.

"Andrea left with Lukas and we talked to the sheriff. He didn't believe a word we said, he was all sarcastic and suddenly claimed we weren't wild life service, he had checked. So he said he could either arrest us or we could leave, so we made the decision." Sam finishes the story, lifting his packed bag off the bed, swinging it around his shoulder. "You've got to be kidding me… we can't leave! We've have to stop this thing." I cry out, jumping from the bed. They're not serious, are they? We have to save this town, more people are goanna drown and if we turn our backs now, that will be on us.

"Sweetie, grab your bag and get in the car." Dean tells me softly and lifts up his own bag, grabbing the car keys out of his pocket. "What…?" I stammer, I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. I know my brothers, I know them better than anyone else in this world and they would never leave a case like this behind, especially now with Lukas. He's a damn child, for God's sake.

"Oh for crying out loud, you are hunters. You hunt the evil and there is evil in this town. You can't turn your back on these people." I try again, this time angry, but Dean shakes his head. "We can't help this town when we're in jail, Skye. Now get in the car." He tells me again and I stamp my foot on the floor in frustration, before grabbing my bag and stalking outside. Those two freaking idiots!

Sam is right behind me and I would be sure he would have laughed at my tantrum if the situation wasn't so serious. I sit down in the back seat and don't say a word to either of my brothers as they step in and bring the car to life.

We drive out of the town and stop in front of the last traffic light, which is flaming red. Then it turns green, but nothing happens. I stare at Dean and so does Sam. "Green." Sam mutters in annoyance and Dean looks up. "What?" He asks absentmindedly. "The light's green." Sam retorts and it stays silent for a few moments, before Dean pulls up and goes right instead of left. "Eehm, the other state is the other way." Sam mumbles and Dean's jaw clenches. "I know." He answers before pushing in the gas pedal. I smile in triumph, I knew Dean wouldn't just leave. He wouldn't until we solved this case, he almost disappointed me cause I genuinely thought we were goanna leave, but now I'm glad we're heading back. I knew he wouldn't leave Lukas unprotected with that thing still out there.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." Sam protests after a while and Dean shakes his head. "I'm not so sure." He answers softly. "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed! The spirit should be at rest." Sam exclaims and I grimace, so they came up with the same theory as I did, the spirit of Peter Sweeney. I'm actually proud of myself I got it right this time.

"Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done. What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean retorts and Sam pulls up his eyebrows. "But why would you think that?" He asks sincerely and Dean's answer doesn't surprise me at all, but it does make me smile.

"Cause Lukas was really scared." He answers shortly. "That's what this is about?" Sam asks in surprise and Dean sighs. "I just don't want to leave town until I know the kid's okay." He answers and now I beam with pride, I knew it.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asks almost in shock and I frown at his surprise. "Shut up." Dean answers him and I lean forward in my seat. "I'm proud of you Dean, I knew you wouldn't just leave." I tell him in all honesty and he rolls his eyes. "Thanks pup." He chuckles sarcastically while Sam raises his eyebrows at me.

We drive all the way back but don't stop at the motel, Dean drives all the way to Andrea's house. "Are you sure about this? I mean, it's pretty late man." Sam questions while getting out of the car, but Dean doesn't answer. Instead he turns around and looks at me strictly. "You stay in the car, you hear me?" He tells me and I nod. I'm actually kind of tired and protesting and arguing will only cost me more energy.

I watch as Dean and Sam walk towards the door while I lean back in my seat lazily. Dean rings the bell once, but only after a second the door opens and Lukas appears. And the whole scene changes. He looks terrified out of his mind and is breathing rapidly, his face pale and horror in his eyes. He pulls Dean with him and soon the doorway is empty. I sit up in shock, what the hell? What the hell just happened? Something is terribly wrong…

I jump out of the car and head into the house. I can hear screaming from upstairs and run towards that sound, my heart pounding in my chest. I find Dean in front of the bathroom door, a terrified Lukas in his arms, both staring into the bathroom where sounds of splashing and distress are heard. I glance around the doorpost and see Sam bending over the bathtub, reaching for Andrea, who's completely down under, held down by something. I gasp in shock and just as I'm about to run in to help, Sam lifts Andrea up with all his strength and pulls her out of the bath. She collapses on top of him, breathing harshly and shaking from dear, her bathtub just tried to drown her. I quickly pull out my jacket I'm wearing, noticing she also is completely naked and run towards both of them. I crouch down next to her and softly touch her arm while Sam releases her, panting heavily. I wrap my jacket around her shoulders so at least she's a bit covered up. "Go grab her some warm clothes." I yell at Sam and he nods shortly, standing up. Andrea buries herself in my arms and slowly I am able to calm her down a bit, she must be absolutely terrified. I can hear Dean softly humming to Lukas, trying to calm him down as well.

I slowly help Andrea sit up and soon Sam returns with Andrea's sweatpants and a hoodie. I shut him out of the bathroom and slowly help her into her clothes, she's still very stressed out. When she's dressed, she turns to me with wide eyes. "Thank you…" She stammers, but I smile softly at her. "Come on." I tell her and slowly I help her out of the bathroom. As soon as she's out, Lukas collides with her and I see her smile for the first time. "It's okay baby, mommy's okay." She hushes him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Slowly we all walk downstairs, Lukas in Dean's arms while I support Andrea down the stairs. I sit her down on the couch and she takes Lukas in her arms, slowly rocking her back in forth.

I let them be for a while and walk towards my brothers, who are standing in the doorframe. "It's late pup." Dean informs me and when I check my phone I realize he's right, it's two in the morning. "We can't do anything now, we might as well let them get some sleep." Sam mutters, pointing at Andrea and Lukas and I nod. I am certain Andrea won't be able to sleep, but Lukas might. I walk back towards them and softly propose our suggestion to her. She nods shortly and stands back up, Lukas in her arms. "I'll lie us down, are you good with the couch?" She asks and when we all nod, she stumbles towards the stairs and disappears.

I sigh and sit down on the couch while my brothers sit down on both sides of me. "Poor Andrea." I mutter and lean against Dean's chest as he wraps his arms around me. "She'll be fine." He tells me and I nod, before yawning. I close my eyes and as Dean and Sam start to discuss what the best plan of action is, I drift off into an uneasy sleep. I wake up numerous of times and around five am I just decide to stay up as well. I talk with them both a little about the case and then the subject changes to dad. We're wondering where he is, we're wondering if he's okay, but most off all we're wondering why he has not contacted us in any way, it's almost insulting.

We hear stumbling on the stairs around eight and Dean slightly shakes Sam, who was leaning his head into the cushions with his eyes closed. We watch as Andrea comes into view, Lukas right behind her.  
"Did you get any sleep?" I ask her as she moves towards us and she shakes her head. She still seems to be terrified so we all stand up and let her have a seat. Dean stalks away towards the hall while Sam sits down across from Andrea. "Can you tell me?" He asks softly and Andrea bows her head. "No… It doesn't make any sense…" She says slowly and looks so desperate I sit down next to her. Her eyes fill up with tears as she throws her hands over her face. "I'm going crazy!" She sobs and I grab her hand. "No, you're not. Please tell us what happened." I encourage her and Sam smiles reassuringly at her. "Everything." He tells her just as gently and Andrea sighs. She's desperately trying to make sense about what happened yesterday and I guess that's not that easy."I… I heard… I thought I heard… There was this voice." She starts and Sam nods, encouraging her. "What did it say?" He asks. "It said come play with me." Andrea tells us before her eyes spill the tears and she wipes her hands back over her face. "What's happening?" She cries out and I wrap an arm around her in comfort, the poor girl. As I try to comfort her and Sam goes over the information in his head. Dean suddenly walks back in the room, carrying a beige kind of picture book, it looks like a very old, dusty yearbook.

He puts it on the coffee table in front of Andrea and opens it. "Do you recognize any of these picture?" He asks her deliberately and she looks up in confusion, so do I. "What? Eehm…" She starts and scans the picture lying in front of her slowly. It's a photo of young boys, probably around the same class and the photo looks very old. "Well no, except that's my dad, he must have been around twelve in these pictures." Andrea says and points at a young boy in the back of the picture. Dean shakes his head slowly and glares at Sam. "Chris Bar's drowning? The connection wasn't to Bill, it must have been the sheriff." He says and I frown while Andrea looks up in confusion. "Bill and the sheriff, they were both involved with Peter." Sam nods and I guess they're right. Peter's spirit would never have tried to take Andrea if the sheriff hadn't been involved.

"Bill? My dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea asks in a confused tone, she has no clue whatsoever and I feel for her. Dean isn't looking at her though and soon the tension in the air comes back. "Lukas? Lukas, what is it?" Dean calls out and I turn around, seeing Lukas standing in front of the window, looking outside into the garden. He slowly opens the back door and walks into the yard while we all hastily get up and follow him. "Lukas, honey?" Andrea calls out while we follow him, not sure what this is about of where he's leading us too.

Lukas stops on a spot under a large tree and stands in the moss, staring down. Dean and Sam exchange glances and Dean grabs Andrea's arm. "Get Lukas into the house and stay there, alright?" He tells her strictly and she nods slowly, grabbing her sons arm and pulling him back. Dean and Sam follow her, but I look up at the large tree and then back at the moss. This is not just something, Lukas might have actually found something here, this might be very significant. I run back to the house where Dean is talking to Andrea. I grab Sam's arm and pull him back. "We have to dig in that place, there is probably something important there!" I tell him in a hushed voice and he nods. "Okay, we will, but first we have to contact the sheriff." He tells me and brushes me off, walking towards Lukas. I sigh deeply and turn around in frustration, that's when I see a shovel standing close to the stove, leaning against it slightly, like it's challenging me. I hesitate, but the decision is made quickly and while my brothers are busy, I grab the shovel and sneak out back into the yard. Frantically I start digging in the exact spot Lukas pointed out, there must me something here. Lukas didn't just walk out here for nothing.

Soon I head a clinking noise as my shovel hits something of metal. I smile in excitement and bow down, wiping away the dirt with my hands. Soon a steering wheel comes into sight and I pull at it as hard as I can. A small bike shows up out of the dirt and I soon realize who's this must be and what this must mean. That's got to be Peter's bike.

"Who are you?" I suddenly hear a strange voice behind me and I hear a very scary click. The click of a gun being made ready to shoot and as I turn around I realize that's exactly what it is. The sheriff's standing in front of me, pointing a gun directly at me. I slowly let the bike go and put my hands in the air. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, this just took a turn for the worst.

"Puppy? Are you out here somewhere?" I hear Dean's voice from a few yards away and I sigh deeply. Man is he goanna be pissed. Soon he walks into view and as he sees me, his face turns white. Sam emerges from behind him and I can hear him gasp in shock. They both look down at the bike at my feet and have made the connection quickly. They both put their hands in the air as well and slowly approach me and the sheriff. The sheriff is now pointing his gun at them and as they reach me, Dean quickly grabs my arm and pulls me behind him. I can hear his heart beating rapidly too.

"Put the gun down Jake." Sam slowly tells the sheriff, his hands in the air. "How did you know that was there?" The sheriff snaps, pointing his gun directly at Sam.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter? Drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? Can't bury the truth, Jake." Dean snaps right back at him, his face deathly serious while I peek around his protective frame. Hopefully this is not goanna end as it looks right now, I've never had a gun pointed at me before and it scared me a bit.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The sheriff mumbles with his jaws clenched, his hand slightly shaking. "You killed Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about. And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit." Dean tells him angrily while my head swirls around to the other side, I heard footsteps. Soon Andrea runs into view, staring at her father in shock.

"Dad!" She exclaims, looking at us three under gun point, me completely behind Dean's protective posture. "This spirit, it's goanna take Andrea, Lukas, everybody you love. It's goanna drown them and it's goanna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's goanna take you and it's not goanna stop until it does." Sam tells the sheriff and he tries to act skeptical. "Yeah? How do you know that?" He asks sarcastically, like it's a joking matter, but none of us are laughing. "Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Sam replies. "Listen to yourself. You three are insane." He mutters furiously, his gun now pointed directly at 'Sam's heart and I'm getting nervous.

"I don't give a rats ass what you think of us." Dean starts protectively, changing his posture so I can't be seen from the sheriff's view. "But if we're goanna bring down this spirit, we're goanna have to find the remains, salt them and burn them into dust." He finishes and his eyes darken. "Tell me you buried him somewhere! Tell me you didn't you just let him go in the lake." He adds furiously and Andrea gasps.

"Dad, is any of this true?" she asks him and the sheriff immediately goes into denial. "No, don't listen to them, they are liars and they're dangerous." He answers his daughter and I'm about to step out Dean's shadow to ask him about the bike, but Dean hisses to me dangerously and I stay put. Andrea is not sure anymore. "Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake dad, look at me!" She cries out and the sheriff slowly glances at her. "Tell me you didn't kill anyone!" Andrea adds in a hopeless voice, like she already made up her mind and needs him to prove her wrong. The sheriff looks away slowly and breathes harshly. "O my God." Andrea gasps and the sheriff finally lowers the gun, which makes me breathe in relief.

"Billy and I were at the lake." The sheriff starts his story and looks terribly sad. "Peter was the smallest one, we always bullied on him. But this time it got rough. We were holding his head under the water." He says and his look turns desperate when he sees Andrea's shocked face. "We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go and it sank." He adds and I sigh, that's horrifying. "Andrea… We were kids, we were so scared. It was a mistake, but Andres, to say I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris…" he mutters and Andrea's head shoots up, she looks shocked and broken. "A ghost? That's not rational." He mumbles and I rill my eyes. God, sometimes I forget there are people, a lot actually, probably the whole world, who believe the supernatural isn't real. It's so tiring sometimes.

"Alright listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean says and Andrea's about to react to that when she turns her head and gasps in horror. We all turn our heads and see the one worst scenario played out in front of us. Lukas is standing by the little dock, bending over the water and stretching his hand out, like he's reaching for something. "Oh God." I gasp while Sam and Dean glance at each other swiftly. "LUKAS!" The sheriff screams out and starts running, us following him immediately.  
"LUKAS!" Dean screams in panic while we're running as fast as we can towards the water. I can hear Andrea's frightened cries behind me. "Baby, stay where you are." She yells off the top of her lungs as Dean and Sam fasten their pace.

I look forward as I run and cry out in horror when Lukas disappears and we hear a huge splash. Oh God, not Lukas, not the kid. Dean and Sam rush past the sheriff who is too shocked to move, he just saw what I saw and to him it's more mind blowing than it is for me. We saw little Peter's head shortly popping up above the water before it vanished again and I guess that's prove for the sheriff.

Dean and Sam hurry upon the dock as I hear Andrea's hopeless cries from behind me. Dean immediately dives into the water, which makes me scream out in panic. Sam follows him closely and now they're both in the water, frantically searching for the kid. I sprint upon the wooden dick together with Andrea and we both pull out our jacket and hoodie. Sam's head emerges from the water and he holds his hand up to us.

"Skye! Andrea! Stay there!" He yells but Andrea is beyond panic now. "No! Lukas!" She screams and frantically searches the surface of the water with her eyes. I can't blame her, that's her baby out there, I'd do the same.

"We'll get him, just stay on the dock!" Sam yells out again in a very strict tone but I'm guessing that one was more directed towards me. I put my hands on Andrea's shoulder while Sam dives under again. Dean comes up, panting harshly while me and Andrea make strangled noises, searching the water from the dock. Sam comes up again and he and Dean exchange panicked glances before they dive under again.

Suddenly we hear more splashing from the shore and Andrea and I both look up. "If you can hear me Peter, I'm s sorry…" We hear the sheriff cry out while he lowers himself into the water. "Dad, no!" Andrea calls out to him, but the sheriff has made up his mind, I can see it in his eyes. "Peter please, Lukas is just a little boy. Please take me! Please take me!" He screams into the water while Dean emerges again, gasping for breath. "Jake no!" He screams at the sheriff, but it's already happening. His face suddenly goes pale white and poof… he's gone, something dragged him under.

"Dad! Daddy no!" Andrea screams out in horror and then looks at Sam and Dean with a pleading, helpless look. Both my brothers dive under again and it's silent for a while, not counting both my and Andrea's rapid gasps. Then Sam's head pops up and he shakes his head with a horrifying expression. Andrea screams pure agony into the air, a scream that crushes my heart and brings tears to my eyes. Not Lukas, please not Lukas.

Then Dean submerges from the water and thank God, thank God he carries Lukas with him. Andrea screams again as Dean makes his way towards us and together we lift Lukas onto the dock. Heavily crying, Andrea turns to him while I watch how my brothers heave themselves up out of the water. As soon as they are up I gasp in relief and cradle them both in my arms while they pant and gasp for breath heavily. Jesus Christ, that could've ended so badly, thank God it didn't.

Four soaking wet arms wrap themselves around me, soaking me too, but I don't care. I can hear both my brothers breathing and that's enough to make all the stress leave my body. That doesn't last long cause soon Dean hauls me up and looks furious.

"What in God's name were you thinking, digging up that bike alone?" He yells at me and I flinch, slightly putting a step back. "Dean…" I start, but Sam joins in too and this time he's on his brothers side. "I told you we would go dig in that place as soon as we contacted the sheriff, why didn't you listen to me?" He asks me angrily and I put a second step back. "Because I wanted to help and I thought that it was important since Luks lead us there…" I start to explain, but get shut down. "Don't ever do that again, don't ever go out alone again. You could have gotten hurt, we could have lost you!" Dean yells and I bow my head, guilt rising in my stomach. "I'm sorry…" I mutter and I hear Sam sigh. "I know you wanted to help kiddo, but you're not a hunter and this was a dangerous job. Please start listening to us." He tells me in a softer way and I nod slowly. "Puppy, we want you alive and safe, you know that. Don't do it again!" Dean tells me strictly, but lifts up my head with his finger and smiles slightly at me, letting me know I'm forgiven. I smile back shortly and look back at Andrea, who's cradling her son up in her arms. "You did it, you saved him." I tell them and shake my head. They're hero's and no one can tell me otherwise, no one could be as proud of them as me.

The next morning we walk towards the impala, fully packed again. We throw the bags into the back and Dean is looking quite unhappy when he shuts the door. Sam sighs. "Look, we're not goanna save everyone…" He starts slowly and wraps an arm around me in the process while I nod slightly. Ah, this is about the sheriff. I think his sacrifice was very noble considering the situation and what he did so many years ago. But I understand, I too had a nightmare about that last night and the feeling we should have saved him too, so I get where Dean is coming from.

"I know." Dean answers slowly and I grab his hand. "You saved the kid, you saved Lukas." I tell him proudly and he smiles shortly at me, ruffling my hair. "You did a very good job too, honey. With Andrea and Lukas." Sam tells me and that makes me very happy, there is no one I would rather hear that from than from my brother.

"Sam! Dean! Skye!" I suddenly hear coming from the right and all our heads turn. Andrea and Lukas are walking towards us, both looking quite well. "Hey!" Dean smiles and walks towards them, me and Sam following him with smiles on our faces.

"I'm glad we caught you. We just uh, we made you lunch for the rad. Lukas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea tells us and I smile, that's adorable. "Can I give it to them now?" Lukas asks his mother in his tiny voice and we all smile at him. Since last night he's talking again and I'm so happy for him and Andrea and I'm sure Lukas is goanna be just fine. "Off course." Andrea smiles and kisses her son on his hair. "Come on Lukas, let's load this in the car." Dean cheers and grabs the huge plate he's carrying from him, leading him towards the impala. Sam turns to Andrea, his arm still draped around my shoulder. "How are you holding up?" He asks her in all seriousness and she sighs, shrugging slightly. "It's just goanna take a long time to sort through everything, you know." She tells him and he shakes his head, sighing too. "Andrea, I'm sorry." He tells her slowly and I wrap my arms around his waist in support. Andrea disagrees with us though. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that." She tells us with a sincere smile, before she bows her head. "Dad loved me, he loved Lukas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." She adds and Sam nods shortly.

I look back at the car where Dean is sitting sideways in his seat, looking at the little kid in front of him. "Okay, if you're goanna be talking now there is an important phrase you have to remember. I want you to repeat it back for me one more time." He tells Lukas halfheartedly and I let Sam go, walking towards them.

"Zeppelin rules." Lukas shouts out and I chuckle, shaking my head. "That's right, high five!" dean jokes and Lukas high fives him. "Don't take it too seriously Lukas, he told me that all the time, don't pay much attention to it!" I tease and Lukas laughs while Dean jumps up, wraps an arm around my neck and digs his knuckles in my head. I laugh and try to get him off, laughing and groaning. Dean lets me go and sits back down in the car, chuckling at my all messed up hair. Then he looks at Lukas again. "Take care of your mom for me." He tells him and stands up, cause Andrea and Sam approach us. Dean is about to tell Andrea something when she leans over and kisses him right on the lips. I raise my eyebrows with a grin while Sam chuckles slightly. Damn it, he got the girl in the end anyway.

"Thank you." Andrea tells him when she let him go and Dean stares at her, not really knowing what to do. Then he walks around the car with a little shake of his head. "Sam, move your ass. We're goanna run out of daylight before we hit the road. Skye, jump in the back." He tells us and Sam grins while shaking his head fondly. He walks around the car while I quickly walk up to Andrea. She wraps her arms around me softly and squeezes me tightly. "You were amazing, thank you." She whispers before letting me go and I beam at her. I wave shortly at Lukas before hopping in the back and Dean starts the car. Slowly we drive off while Andrea and Lukas wave us goodbye.


	4. Episode 4, phantom traveler

Phantom traveler

It's around five in the morning when I wake up from a sudden noise, the door of our motel room opened. I squint my eyes and raise my head slightly, looking over at Dean's bed that's directly next to me. I see he's awake too, his eyes are wide open. This is weird, why did our motel door open? We are all asleep, this has got to be a threat, at least that's what we're supposed to think. Everything that's not normal for us is a threat! A rule dad drilled into us from moment one.

Dean brings his finger to his lips very slowly and motions to me to not make a sound. I nod slowly, my heart pounding in my chest. I've just woken up and my imagination is not under control yet. This could be anything, from a ghost to the room service.

The motel door closes and we can hear footsteps coming our way. I inhale deeply. In one move Dean turns around and I sit up, ready to pounce whoever just came through that door. Nothing of that sort is needed though, cause Sam's standing in front of us, carrying two coffee's and one orange juice.

"Morning sunshine." He laughs at Dean, who groans while I drop back down on my pillow with a sigh of relief and annoyance.

"What time is it?" Dean asks in his tired, husky morning voice. "It's about fife forty five." Sam answers way too cheerful and both me and Dean make a sound of protest. "In the morning?" Dean grumbles. "Yea!" Sam answers shortly and way to awake for my taste. "Where did the day go!" Dean mutters sarcastically, before turning around slightly. "Did you get any sleep last night?" He asks and Sam answers way too quickly to not be lying. "Yeah I got a couple of hours." He answers and I snort. "You're a liar." I tell him and sit up, curling the sheets around me while Dean swings his legs out of bed. "She's right, I woke up at three and you were watching the George Foreman infomercial." He backs me up and Sam throws his hands in the air as far as he can with the drinks still in his arms. "Hey, what can I say. It's riveting TV." He jokes and Dean rolls his eyes. "When was the last time you got a good night sleep?" He asks, ignoring Sam's comment. "I don't know, a little while I guess. Not a big deal." Sam answers lightly and I shake my head. "Yes it is." I protest and Sam chuckles. "Look guys, I appreciate your concern…" He starts, but Dean interrupts him. "Oh I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp." He tells his brother with a slight sarcastic note and I chuckle. Sam shakes his head, but then Dean gets more serious, I can see it by the way his eyes darken.

"But seriously, you still having nightmares about Jess?" He asks and I gasp slightly, glaring at him. He did not hold back on that one. I would never just ask Sam that, too afraid of getting him sad again, but my brothers have always been more comfortable speaking to each other than to me. I guess because I'm the little sister who needs to be protected at all costs or something.

Sam flinches slightly at the name of his deceased girlfriend, but sighs and walks towards my bed, sitting down next to me. "Yeah, but it's not just her, it's everything." He says while handing Dean his coffee and putting my orange juice on my bedside table. "I forgot man, this job, it gets to ya." He adds and I nod slowly, I get where he's coming from. I used to have nightmares all the time, especially when I just found out about all the hunter stuff. Dreams about all the monsters lurking in the dark, I even became deathly afraid of the dark at some point, but eventually realized that there's nothing goanna happen to me as long as I got my two brothers.

"Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean tells his brother while sipping his coffee, looking sideways at me shortly. I sigh and lean my head against Sam's shoulder. "So what, all this? It never keeps you up at night?" Sam asks and Dean shakes his head slightly. "Never? You're never afraid?" Sam adds and Dean shakes his head once again, his features neutral. "No, not really." He answers and I can't hide my snort, I know my big brother is buff and strong, but I'm not believing nothing scares him and neither does Sam. He reaches for Dean's pillow and hauls out a big hunting knife, dangling it in front of Dean with a satisfying grin on his face while I gasp and then laugh.

Dean raises his eyebrows and grabs the knife, holding it to his face with a knowing look. "That's not fear, that's precaution." He tells us before putting the knife back under his pillow and I shake my head fondly while Sam sighs. "Alright, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." He murmurs and sips his coffee.

Dean's phone rings and we all look up, while Dean reaches for it. He grabs it and looks at it in confusion, we all do. We hunters don't have a very extended circle of people we know and speak to. But what's the real confusing part here is that people aren't supposed to have our number, that's what being a hunter is all about. You save people, you hunt the evil, but you do it without the glory and recognition and you do it without getting attached to people, the job is way too dangerous for that.

The phone rings for the third time and Dean slightly shrugs, before flipping it open. "Hello?" He mumbles and soon his face falls from suspicion into a normal smirk. "Oh right, yeah up in Kittening, Pennsylvania. The poltergeist thing, it's not back, is it?" he mutters into the phone and Sam leans his head to the side in curiosity while I nod, I understand who he's talking to. He has Jerry on the phone, dad and Dean helped him a few years back with indeed a poltergeist.

Dean listens to Jerry with a confused expression and then raises his eyebrows. "What is it?" He asks and then nods. "Sure, we'll be there soon, hang in there." He mutters and then hangs up, putting the phone down. Sam and I stare at him with a frown, not sure what this is about.

"Jerry needs help. Come on, let's move." He mutters while standing up and that's the only explanation we get. Sam sighs and rubs his eyes, sipping his coffee while I slip into the bathroom, time for a shower. Dean follows as soon as I'm out and about a half hours later we're in the car.

It's not a long drive thankfully, but after an hour I put my head on the soft cushions of the backseat of the impala and slowly drift back to sleep.

I get woken up approximately an hour later, Dean's hovering over me. I shiver while slowly opening my eyes and wince against the bright light.

"Time to get up, puppy. We're here." He tells me gently and slowly picks me up from the backseat and puts me down next to the impala. I shiver again, which makes him pull out his jacket and hangs it around my shoulder. I smile at him gratefully while following him towards a small building.

"What, no motel room?" I question groggily and Sam chuckles. "No, let's see if this is a job first before we settle in." He answers me and I nod, grabbing his arm, holding on to him as we walk.

We enter the building and soon we're met by Jerry himself. I have heard the whole story when Dean came back from that hunt so I already know who he is.

"Dean." The man says fondly and gives Dean a hand with a bright smile. "Jerry, how are you doing?" Dean answers and Jerry smiles, shaking his hand. Then he turns around and looks at me. "And you must be Skye, the little sister." He says and I nod friendly, letting go of Sam's arm to greet the guy. "Jerry, this is my brother Sam." Dean introduces Sam and Jerry gives him a hand as well, grinning. Then he starts walking and we follow him.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick, I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." He says while guiding us through the building and then slightly looks back at Sam. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." He explains and Sam nods. "Yeah, he told me, it was a poltergeist." He replies just as we walk past a group of workers. "Poltergeist? Man, I love that movie." I hear one of them shout in a joking matter, which makes me chuckle. Those people have no clue whatsoever and maybe that's for the best.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you, keep walking." Jerry shouts at the workers, before sighing. "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. To tell you something…" He starts and looks the other way back at Dean and me.  
"If it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive." He says while walking around a corner and I roll my eyes at the smug, satisfied smile Dean gives Sam. As to tell him: 'See? The job isn't so bad after all!'

"Your dad said you were off to college, that right?" Jerry asks Sam after a short silence and I quickly grab his arm again, trying to ease him up cause he's tensing up already. "Yeah I was. I'm… taking some time off." He answers with his voice completely under control. "Well, he was real proud of ya, I could tell. He talked about you all the time." Jerry mumbles and Dean looks at Sam once again, this time wearing his 'I told you so' look. Sam just looks confused and a tad surprised. "He did?" He asks slowly. "Yeah he did." Jerry answers him and Sam actually smiles a bit at that, making me smile too. "Oh you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing anyway?" Jerry then asks and turns towards Dean, who quickly tries to think of an answer, glancing at Sam. "He's eh… wrapped up in a job right now." He answers hesitantly and Jerry turns back around. "well, we're missing the old man, we get Sam. Even trade, huh?" He jokes while completely turning around, walking backwards with a laugh. Dean chuckles at that, glancing over at his brother, who's smiling along side with me. "No, not by a long shot." Sam answers with a chuckle, but I jab him with my elbow, looking up at him angrily. I hate when he says that kind of stuff, he shouldn't think like that.

"I have something I want you guys to hear." Jerry mumbles as we arrive outside a little office and Jerry walks inside, sitting down at his desk, looking troubled. Dean and Sam look at the two chairs in front of the desk and glance at each other. Then Dean sits down and Sam gently pushes me towards the other one, moving behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. I roll my eyes, but settle down.

"I listened to this and well, it sounded like it was up your ally." Jerry starts, grabbing a compact disc out of his computer and places it in a CD player. "Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." He explains while looking at Dean intently, hitting play. The sound of rustling is heard out of the CD player and soon voices start talking. But there's a weird sound smudged over those voices and I see Sam frowns when he hears it. The weird noises get louder and louder and both Sam and Dean are listening intently. And so am I, if I want to be a hunter I've got to learn, even if it scares me, which these sounds do. I actually jump a little when a loud screech is heard after a little silence and I can feel Sam's thumps caressing my shoulder blades, trying to ease me down a little. Dean glances at Sam with a look I know all too well, this is definitely our kind of thing.

"Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure, cabin depressurized somehow and nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive." Jerry gives us all the information he has and Dean nods slowly. "The pilot was one, his name is Chuck Lambert, he's a good friend of mine. Chuck is eh… well he's pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault." Jerry mumbles in a sadder tone and Sam raises his eyebrows. "You think it wasn't?" He asks. "No, it wasn't." Jerry answers, sounding dead sure.

Dean sighs while Sam lets me go, walking around my chair. "Jerry, we're goanna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors…" He starts and Dean interrupts. "Right, and eh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?" He asks and Sam's head whirls around, looking at Jerry, who's looking anxious. "The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage… Fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse, no way I've got that kind of clearance." He answers and Sam glances at Dean, who looks troubled. Then he nods. "No problem." He mutters with a wink and stands up from his chair. I follow his lead immediately. "Time to figure this out Jerry, thanks for calling us." Dean says, sticking his hand out to Jerry, who takes it with a smile. "Off course, good luck, keep me posted." He says and gives Sam a hand as well. He ruffles my hair affectionately before walking out of the office. He returns ten minutes later with a list of survivors and the passenger manifests. He hands it to Dean. "Come on, we've got to move." Dean says and grabs my arm, pulling me out of the office, Sam following us. "What do you plan on doing about the wreckage?" I ask him and he smirks at me. "You'll see." He chuckles.

An hour later me and Sam are leaning against the impala, standing in front of a photo shop in town. Dean went in half an hour ago and we still got no clue what he's up to. "What the hell is he planning?" I mutter in annoyance and Sam chuckles. "Whatever it is, it's probably goanna be good." He answers me and I shove him lightly. "You think he'll include me?" I ask a little more serious and Sam frowns at that. "Honey, why are you so worried about that all the time, you're here with us, aren't you?" He tells me softly and I shrug, tugging my hair back behind my ear.

A few seconds later the door of the store opens and Dean walks out, looking a little too long at the girl who just passed him, walking in. Then he turns to us. "You've been in there forever!" Sam accuses with his arms raised and Dean ignores him, holding up three passes. "You can't rush perfection." He retorts while handing me and Sam a pass, ruffling my hair in the process. "Homeland security? That's pretty illegal…" Sam mutters in annoyance while looking at his pass. "Even for us…" He adds a little worried and I laugh, looking at my picture on the pass. Nothing is too illegal for me, definitely not since this is proof I'll be included in this hunt. "Yeah well, it's something new, you know. People haven't seen it a thousand times." Dean answers while walking around the car and we all get back in, me zipping up Dean's jacket. I'm still wearing it and I like it on me, it gives me a badass look, the kind of look a hunter should have.

"Alright, so what do you got?" Dean asks and I look at Sam with a frown. He actually already did research? I've got to start paying more attention. Research in most cases is the clue to figuring it all out. "Well, there's definitely EBP on the cockpit voice recorder." Sam starts. "Yeah?"

"Listen…" Sam answers and clicks a few times on his laptop before turning it so Dean and I can see it. He plays the recording and the voice that comes out of it raises the hairs on the back of my neck. Damn, that's creepy. " _No survivors_ …" The voice whispers and I shudder. Dean's reaction is milder, he just raises his eyebrows. "No survivors? What's that supposed to mean, there were seven survivors." He mutters and Sam shrugs, looking at the laptop. "Got me." He mumbles and Dean shakes his head. "So, what are we thinking? A haunted flight?" He asks and I'm about to react to that, but Sam gets there first and his comment does make more sense.

"There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships like phantom travelers." He mutters and to that I can respond correctly. "Yeah, remember flight 401?" I say and Dean nods. "Right, the one that crashed and airlines savaged some of its parts and put it in other planes. Then the spirits of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights." He explains quickly and Sam nods, glancing back at his computer. "Right, maybe we got a similar deal." He mutters while Dean makes a sound of agreement and fastens his seatbelt. "Alright, so the survivors. Which one do you want to talk to first?" He asks, grabbing the list Jerry got us, holding it in front of us. He looks back and winks at me. "Pick one?" He asks and I nod eagerly, scooting forward. "Actually… I think we should pick the third one the list. Max Javey." Sam interrupts me and Dean and I both look at him with a frown. "Alright, why him?" Dean asks. "Well, for one, he's from around here and two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Sam answers and I scoot back in my seat, that's what you get for not doing research. You don't know the stuff you should know, like Sam now does. Damn it.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asks curiously. "Well, I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him." Sam explains and I sigh, he did research and called around, why didn't I see him do that and why didn't I think of that?

"Riverfront psychiatric hospital."  
"Huh."

"Well, you wouldn't check yourself in there if you didn't think you were going crazy for perhaps seeing something that couldn't possibly happen." I sigh and Dean sticks his thump up to me. "Exactly, well spoken pup. Let's move." He praises me and starts the car. I just roll my eyes, I don't know anything about hunting and if they won't teach me then I never will, which upsets me greatly.

We drive towards this psychiatric hospital and thankfully it takes only half an hour. If it would have been any longer, my brothers would've started noticing my passive aggressive silence and we would have had 'the talk'. To tell you one thing, I hope I never have 'the talk' with them, not about any subject.

We get out, walk in and ask for Max. We get to show our badges and that's a big moment for me, the first time I get to show my badge. It gives me a little twinge in the stomach while my cheeks turn red, it's almost like I'm beaming. The nurse does look at me funny, cause the badge says I'm twenty one, but she decides to ignore it. She walks us into the garden, towards a young guy who's sitting on a bench, staring into the distance. He looks troubled with himself and I actually feel for him. He doesn't know that whatever he saw was probably the real deal and that he's not going crazy at all. But then again, I would think that too if I didn't know what I know now.

"Max, these people are from homeland security and they want to have a talk with you." The nurse introduces us and Max slowly gets up from the bench, looking confused. The nurse pats him on the back affectionately before walking away and I smile at the guy, who does not smile back. "I don't understand, I already spoke with homeland security." Max mutters while he starts to walk a little further into the garden and we follow him. "Right. Some new information has come up so if you could just answer a couple questions." Dean explains, turning slightly towards Max. "Before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?" Sam starts out of the blue and I see Max tense up immediately, which means he definitely saw something. "Like what?" He asks. "Strange lights… eehm, weird noises maybe, voices…?" Dean sums up to help him on his way, but Max has already made up his mind and shakes his head.

"No." He mutters shortly while we all sit down at a picnic table on a grass field. I take place next to him on purpose, maybe I can get him to tell us. Sam and Dean can come across as very intimidating, while I usually approach more gently. "Mr. Javey, you checked yourself in here, right?" Dean asks and Max nods. "Can I ask why?" Dean goes on and Max immediately shoots into his defensive mode, I recognize it easily. "I was a little stressed, I survived a plane crash!" He tells us, his voice rising a bit while his hands clench into fists nervously. "Uhuh, and that's what terrified you, that's what you are afraid off?" Dean replies and I avoid a shake of my head, this is what I mean with coming across as insensitive and off course Max shuts down. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Max mutters and I can see he's not telling us something, he's not telling us why he really checked himself in here and he need to know what he saw. We need to know if it's important to the case. Time to interfere.

"Max, I think you did see something up there and we need to know what." I tell the guy and for the first time since this conversation started, he looks at me, still defensive. "No, I… I was delusional, seeing things…" He tells me in a reassuring tone, but he's more reassuring himself with that sentence, the poor guy. "It's okay Max. Can you tell us what you thought you saw?" I ask him softly, ignoring Dean's eye roll.  
Max sighs and stays silent for a little while, before he sits up. his eyes are on me and there's a new twinkle in them I haven't seen before.

"There was this man, and eehm he had these… eyes. These eehm, black eyes and I saw him… I thought I saw him…" He starts but then stops hesitantly. "What?" Dan encourages him and Max sighs again. "He opened the emergency exit, but that… that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up, there's something like two tons of pressure on that door." He explains, looking as clueless as Dean right now, who gives him a nod and frowns. "This man, did he seem to appear and disappear? Rapidly? It would've looked something like a moorage?" Sam asks and now the guy smiles. "What are you, nuts? He was a passenger, he was sitting right in front of me." He explains like it's more logical then what Sam just suggested and that he's not the nut job, but Sam is. Dean and Sam glance at each other and then slowly get up. "Thank you for your time, Max." Dean thanks the guy and Max nods slowly, before staring into the distance once again. I stand up too, I guess we know enough. We walk back to the exit and get back in the car, even more confused and clueless to what this is then we were before.

"We've got to look up that passenger that was sitting in front of Max." Sam mumbles while grabbing the passenger manifests. Soon we're on our way again.

We stop in front of a big house fifteen minutes later and Sam points at it. "Here we are, George Felp, seat 1C." He explains and Dean looks at the house. "Man I don't care how strong he was." He starts while opening his door and we all follow his lead, getting out of the car. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight." He finishes, leaning against the impala. Sam's staring at the house and then slowly turns around. "Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else." He says, leaning against the other side of the impala. "A kind of creature. In human form?" I ask in confusion and Sam smiles at me. "Good thinking, but does that look like a creatures layer to you?" He asks me and I skeptically look at the house in front of me, he's got a point.

"Come on." Dean mutters and we walk onto the porch and ring the doorbell. A woman with brown hair opens the door and she looks like she's been crying, a lot. Dean introduces us and she lets us in without a word, leading us into the living room. We sit down on the couch and the woman sits down across from us, looking at us expectedly. Dean is focused on the woman, while me and Sam are looking around. Sam spots a photo and grabs it from the table, looking at it. "This is your late husband?" He asks and the woman nods.  
"Yes, that was my George." She answers. "And you said he was a… dentist?" Dean asks while he pulls his face up in disgust, Dean hates dentists even more then monsters. The woman makes a sound of agreement and then looks at the picture sadly. "He was headed to a convention in Denver. " She explains and then she looks at me. "Did you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…" She starts desperately, her eyes tearing up while I look at Dean, who has his eyebrows raised. "How long were you married?" Sam asks her softly and a that she smiles watery. "Thirteen years." She answers proudly. "And in all that time… did you ever notice anything… strange? Anything out the ordinary?" Sam asks carefully and the woman frowns at that question. "Well, he had acid reflex, if that's what you mean." She answers and I bow my head to bow my smile while Sam and Dean glance at each other. It's clear the woman has nothing more of value to tell, so we decide to leave. We say goodbye to the woman and walk out.

"I mean it goes without saying, it just doesn't make any sense." Sam starts while we're walking towards the car. "Yeah, middle aged dentist with a fear of flying doesn't exactly sound evil." I agree with him. "You know what we need to do? Get inside that MTSB warehouse, check out that wreckage. Dean suggests, looking at Sam with daring, raised eyebrows. "Well, if we're goanna do that we'd better play the part." Sam agrees and looks at me. "Did you bring that black jacket and trousers?" He asks me and I nod in confusion. Those are the most and only neat clothes I own, when I have them on I either look like a gay bride or a stewardess. "Good, go put those on, Dean and I have to visit a store." He tells me and Dean raises his eyebrows before we all get back in the car.

We stop in front of a store that sells suits and I crack up laughing when I see it. I've seen Sam in a suit before, but Dean? Never.  
"Come on." Sam encourages his brother and as he drags Dean down into the store I walk around the car and grab my suitcase, opening it. Somewhere on the bottom I find those black clothes and I struggle to get them on in the backseat of the impala. When I get out, looking as formal as I have never looked before, I have to chuckle at myself. I'm much like my brothers in this concept, I don't like formality. I love wearing sweatpants, or just a simple skinny jeans. I love plaid blouses, loose shirts and nothing too feminine. And definitely not suits of the formal outfit I'm wearing right now. I like to be comfortable in my clothes and this is nothing like it. I'm wearing a tight, silk trouser that's high up my waist. A black top and a black jacket on top of that.

With a grin I open the trunk back up and grab my bag, if I'm correct, I have a pair of six inch heels in that bag somewhere, the only heels I own. With a smirk I pull them out and slip them on, wiggling a little on them. I also pull my hair back into a tight bun which makes the picture nearly perfect. I grab my makeup bag out of my suitcase and apply some mascara and lip-gloss, now I'm perfect for the job.

I lean against the car and wait for my brothers, they're goanna freak when they see me like this.

A few minutes later the door of the store opens and Sam and Dean walk out, both dresses in a very formal, black suit. It looks good on Sam, but Dean, Dean just looks uncomfortable. It makes me laugh as I watch them coming closer, not having noticed me yet.

"Man, I look like one of the blues brothers." I hear Dean whine as he fidgets with his tie. "No you don't. You look more like a… seventh grader at his first dance." Sam comments with a slight smirk and Dean shakes his head, ignoring that comment. "I hate this thing." He groans and Sam rolls his eyes, both coming closer. "You want to get into that warehouse or not?" He retorts and now Dean rolls his eyes. That's the point where I can't hold back my laughter any longer and both heads snap in my direction when I hear it. Both their eyes grow wide when they see me, while I try to control my laughter. Dean looks like a seventh grader on his first, awkward dance and I find that funnier than it should be.

"Jesus Christ Skye, look at you." Sam mumbles, astonished as he examines me. "Well, I do want to get into that warehouse." I joke, winking at Dean. Dean just stares at me and then he slowly points at my shoes. He has seen a lot of heels on woman he dated or found attractive, but never on me. "I didn't even know you owned a pair of heels." He comments and I chuckle with a shake of my head. "Well, this will be the only time you'll see me wearing them, I hate those things." I reply and Dean laughs. Then he stands up straight and reaches his hand out to me. "Well, since I am a seventh grader on his was to his first dance, would you do me the honor?" He questions in his best manly voice and I giggle, before grabbing his hand. "Sure, handsome." I tease and he rolls his eyes before pulling me off my feet and across his shoulder swiftly. I squeal and snort out a laugh, I did not see this once coming. Sam erupts in laughter while pointing at me. "Come on, time to act our way in." Dean tells him, before carrying me around the impala and gracefully putting me in the back seat. I swat his shoulder playfully, before settling in.

We get to that evidence warehouse and step through the security door, walking towards the desk. We all try to look as professional as we can, trying to live up to our part and it definitely works. The guard looks at Dean, nods approvingly. Looks at Sam, nods approvingly and then his eyes land on me. I hold up my badge to him, but he does not have eyes for that at all. His mouth falls open and I frown at that. "Hey, you! We have work to do!" Dean interrupts his staring with way too much anger than necessary and the guard snaps out of his trance. He lets us through without another word and we step through the door.

We walk into a large room and the plane wreckage is all spread out in it. It looks creepy and scary as we slowly step towards the wreckage. To see it up close like this makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I can see the damage on every piece, which makes me wonder how hard it crashed cause it sure as hell looks like a disaster. I can't help but feel weird, something is weird.

"Skye, why didn't you stand up to that guy?" Dean asks me, still angrily and I pull up my eyebrows in confusion. "For what?" I ask him, having no clue what he means. "The guy was hitting on you." Sam answers with his jaws clenched and Dean rolls his eyes. "Yeah, he was obviously hitting on you." He repeats in the same fashion and I chuckle, nice one. When they don't laugh with me, I quickly turn serious. "Wait, are you serious? He was hitting on me?" I ask them and Dean and Sam glance at each other in confusion. "Why in hell would he do that?" I question out loud and hear two sighs. "Because you look beautiful, baby." Dean tells me a little softer and kisses me on the cheek, before stalking towards the wreckage and Sam chuckles. "Yup, you totally look hot." He agrees and I swat him on his shoulder angrily, before stalking towards the wreckage myself, in Dean's direction.

The weird feeling doesn't disappear the whole time. Dean stares at one part of the wreckage and then slowly pulls out his EMF meter. Sam raises his eyes at that. "What's that?" He asks slowly. "It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean answers casually while putting the headphones in his ear and Sam shakes his head. "Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted up old walkman?" He asks and Dean smiles. "Cause that's what it's made out of. It's home made." He explains with a very satisfied smile and Sam looks at it. "Yeah… I can see that." He answers very sarcastically and I snap my head back at him. "Hey! I made that." I hiss at him and he pulls up his eyebrows. "You made that? How the hell did you make that?" He asks, now looking more impressed then sarcastic. "Hey, she ain't goanna tell ya, you just insulted her EMF meter." Dean sticks up for me and I laugh, while Sam looks baffled.

Dean holds the EMF meter in front of him and starts walking across the room, passing pieces of the wreckage. He's looking intently at the meter while Sam and I follow, looking around. I stop in front of a wrecked door, if I'm not mistaken the emergency door, and spot some kind of black dust on the handle. "Dean!" I call out for my brother and he hurries to my side, Sam following him. He holds the EMF meter close to the door and it immediately lights up red. "Check out the emergency door handle." Dean mutters to Sam and they both lean closer, examining it thoroughly. "What is this stuff?" Dean mutters when he touches the black dust and I lean closer too, what indeed is that?  
"One way to find out." Sam replies and grabs a pocketknife out of his jacket and scrapes some of the dust into a little pot. Dean on the other hand, wipes his hands off on Sam's suit, making me giggle. The dork.

Wait… I heard something. I hush my brothers and we all go very quiet. A lot of footsteps are heard coming our way out of the distance. "Time to go." Sam whispers and I duck, kicking out my shoes, they make way too much noise and they hurt anyway. I'm not used to walking on heels for so long. We hurry towards the side door and walk onto the terrain behind the warehouse. Dean in the front, checking around the corners before we move on. We're trying to be as quiet as we can.

A loud buzz is heard and soon the siren of an alarm accompanies it. Damn it, they found out. Dean starts running and me and Sam follow suit, but a big gate is spreading our way. It's locked and there is barbed wire on the spikes at the top. I swear and throw my shoes over it, there is no other way then to climb over it. Dean pulls out his jacket and throws it onto the barbed wire before he starts climbing, he's fast as hell. Sam follows and I grab onto the gate as well. In three seconds Sam and Dean are both standing on the other side, while I'm not even close to the top.

"Skye, come on!" Sam hisses at me, trying to assist me from the other side, but Dean, realizing I'm not strong enough to climb this thing, climbs back onto my side and grabs my foot. "I'm goanna toss her over and you better catch her." He yells at Sam, before throwing me up in the air with all his strength. I soar through the air and grab the top of the gate to secure my way down, but I grab the barbed wire and it digs into my hand with a searing pain. I yell out in surprise but have no time to come to terms with it as I fall down and land in Sam's arms. He puts me down on the floor quickly and pushes me towards the road, grabbing my shoes in the process while I clutch my hand in my black top, blood is pouring out and I can't risk getting it on the floor. That's some DNA I don't want to leave behind, since this is still very illegal.

We run around the building and reach the impala. Then we look back around, Dean has the keys. To my relief he comes sprinting around the corner with his jacket a second later and opens up the impala. We jump in and race off.

It's only then, when we're safe and back on the road, when I realize my hand is still heavily bleeding and hurting like hell. "Sam?" I question in a tiny voice and Sam looks around, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Oh crap." He gasps when he sees I'm covered in blood and that makes Dean look around too. "Oh crap!" He repeats and a minute later the impala is parked on the side of the road and they're both fussing over me. "Here" Dean mutters, wrapping his jacket around my hand, trying to stop the bleeding. "Huh, these monkey suites do come in handy." He then jokes, but I can't laugh. "Is it deep?" I ask Sam, who's looking at me worriedly. "No, not that deep, but we can get you to a hospital. I mean, are you feeling okay…?" He starts to ramble, but I stop him. "No, we need to go back to Jerry to analyze that stuff we got, come on let's get moving."

"Damn it, see this is why I don't let you hunt, you get hurt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tossed you so hard…" Dean starts in frustration, but I stop him too. "This is not your fault, in fact you saved me from getting arrested. And I was the one who grabbed the wire, so don't apologize and get back behind that wheel." I tell him angrily and he rolls his eyes before kissing my forehead and doing so. Sam stays with me on the backseat though, checking in on the wound while Dean drives back to Jerry's, his jaws clenched the whole time. I sigh, I was afraid something like this was goanna happen soon. I get hurt and now they'll stop involving me in this hunt and I can't let that happen, I have got to be more careful. I know I'm a clumsy person, but I can't get hurt on a hunt, it will damage what I build up so far and I worked too hard for that.

The bleeding has stopped by the time we arrive back at the building where we met up with Jerry and I'm thankful for that. Sam hushes me inside while Dean stalks in front of us, looking for Jerry, his jaws still clenched. We find Jerry and the first thing he does is bring us to his office to patch me up. I let Sam bandage me since he won't let me do it myself, while Jerry fetches a microscope to analyze the black dust Dean presented to him.

"Dean you can relax now, I'm all good." I mutter when Sam is done and my hand is wrapped in a bandage. Sam's jacket is covering the blood stains on my shirt. Dean looks at me shortly before looking back at Jerry and I sigh, this is goanna turn into a fight sooner or later and I really don't want that.

Jerry gazes into the microscope and huffs. "Huh." He mutters while straightening back up. "This stuff is covered in salver." He adds and I look at Dean in confusion, I have no idea what that means and the look on Dean's face tells me he doesn't either. "You sure?" Sam asks and Jerry steps away from the microscope. "Take a look for yourself." He suggests before walking towards the door. "And if you Fellas excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." He adds with a roll of his eyes and walks out, sounds of disturbance and raised voices can be heard on the background.

I watch as Dean walks around the table and looks intently through the microscope. "Hmm, yeah there's not too many things that leave behind salver residue." He mutters when he looks back up and Sam nods. They are both very serious and there's tension in the air, tension I really don't like.

"Demonic possession?" Sam replies slowly. "That would explain how a mortal man got the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean nods. "If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"Yeah, this goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire plane?"

"Have you heard of something like this before?" I question in a tiny voice and Dean finally looks at me. "Never." He answers anxiously and I nod slowly. The word 'demon' scares the hell out of me, I have seen and heard of cases with demons and they never end well. Demons are horrible creatures, they can possess you and take control of your body and you can't do anything about that. It's terrifying.

"Okay, let's head into town." Sam breaks the tense silence and I jump out of my seat. Dean nods shortly and we quickly say goodbye to Jerry, before walking towards the car. We drive approximately twenty minutes before we spot a motel and a few minutes later we're checked in.

I quickly hurry into the bathroom and change my bloody clothes for plain jeans and a shirt. Then I put myself down on one of the beds and watch how my brothers get to work. Sam grabs his laptop out of his bag, positions himself at the table and starts typing away while Dean opens up a few books and starts reading.

It stays silent all the time and I'm too anxious to break it. Demons are a whole other thing and I'm scared they'll leave me out. If they are tense about this, then their feelings towards including me will not be very positive.

After a while Sam starts talking, but his body languish tells me it's for Dean's ears. "So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possessions, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it."  
"Yeah, but none of them describe something like this."Dean answers. "Well, that's not exactly true, you see, according to Japanese beliefs certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and manmade. One causes earthquakes, other causes disease…" Sam starts to explain and I lift up my head. "Other causes plane crashes?" I add and both their heads snap into my direction.

"Skye, go study." Dean tells me shortly before looking back at Sam while I sigh, but don't grab my books. "Alright, so what, we have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?" Dean starts while getting up from his chair. "Yeah." Sam mutters with a sigh and looks troubled. "You know, who knows how many planes its brought down before this one." He says softly and Dean snorts, turning around with a shake of his head. "What?" Sam asks while Dean rubs the back of his head cautiously.

"I don't know man, this isn't our normal gig. I mean demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for their own sake." He says, his voice rising a bit in frustration. "Don't worry, we'll catch it." I try to reassure him, but get a whole different reaction than I expected.

"Did you not hear me, Skye? Demons don't want anything except death and destruction for their own pleasure. What in the hell makes you think you're goanna have anything to do with this?" He asks me, voice rising another two tones and now he sounds plain angry. "Excuse me?" I mutter, a little offended while getting up from the bed. Dean stares at me and then glances at Sam. "You goanna back me up here?" He snaps and Sam sighs, but doesn't look torn like he normally does when Dean and I have a fit about hunting. Normally he doesn't really know which side to pick and always surprises us with his choice, but now it's clear which side he's on. "Dean is right, Skye, this is dangerous. You can't underestimate demons." He mutters and I roll my eyes, here we go…

"I have been on this case with you, I snuck into that wear house, I even hurt my hand, you can't just take me off. I'm in." I protest, but Dean shakes his head violently. "Not over my dead body you're not. Jesus Skye, you have a death wish? They're demons for God's sake, you're off." He yells at me, anger gone, this is just frustration and maybe a little confusion.

"You are not my boss Dean, you don't decide for me. I want in, I can help…" I start to yell back, but Sam jumps up and interrupts me angrily. "Skye, this is not up for discussion. This case just became ten times worse than it already was, there is a demon who is bringing down entire planes, killing hundreds of people. We are not goanna expose you to that, not in a million years." He snaps and I stare at him furiously. "So what, you're just goanna leave me here and have all the fun yourself?" I retort sarcastically. "Skye, for crying out loud. If I could, I would run away from this case and bring you and Sam to safety, I should. But I can't cause otherwise many more people are goanna die. But I ain't goanna let you get hurt, do you understand? I am not goanna endanger your life. So you listen very carefully, you are goanna stay here, you are goanna study and you are out." Dean yells at me furiously and I stamp my foot in anger, staring at him with my deathliest glance. It doesn't make him back down like I hoped it would, it only makes him more frustrated as he steps forward, towering over me, making me put a step backwards automatically. Dean normally doesn't order me around and only does so if he really feels like he has too, which is now apparently. But when he does this, he can be pretty damn scary, standing over me like this.

"You are out, do you understand me? You won't go out, you will not participate in this case and you are goanna leave it alone. Do you understand?" He tells me very strictly and stares me down. There is no point in arguing with him, there never really wasn't in this case, but I can see he is goanna stand by his point no matter what I do. Still, I don't answer and stare at him in frustration.

"Do you understand, Skye?" Dean repeats dangerously and finally I bow my head and surrender. "Yes, Dean." I mumble shortly, before grabbing my history book from the bed and stalk towards the tiny kitchen, not giving Sam a look as I slam the door shut with enough force it could fall out of its frame.

It's not until I sit down at the table that I realize I'm shaking and that there are tears in my eyes. I hate fighting with my brothers, I despise it but man can Dean be stubborn. It's one of his qualities that I don't really like so much. He was unfair too, they were both unfair towards me. I'm capable of hunting, I'm not a scared girl who needs protection all the damn time and I can sure as hell take care of myself. Why can't they see that? Why won't they let me in? Why won't they teach me?

I sigh and try to get my breathing under control while opening my book. There is no point in getting involved now, since they won't let me in, so I'm just goanna study. Even if it's the last thing I want to do now.

It stays silent in the other room for a while until I hear Dean mumble one sentence that makes me very sad. "I wish dad was here."  
"Me too." Sam's soft voice answers before it goes quiet again.

I focus on my study and try to concentrate, but a few minutes later the door opens and Dean walks through. "Jerry's buddy, that pilot, is dead. Another crash happened." He explains to me shortly and I frown at him. "Okay…" I reply shortly and Dean shakes his head. "We're headed out to Nazareth with Jerry to figure this out." He adds and I nod. "Okay…" I reply again and I hear him sigh. "Just be careful, alright! Don't go out, just stay here." He tells me and I roll my eyes. "Yeah sure, fine. But promise me one thing, you will get back here too. You will return from this awful hunt." I tell him and he pulls up his eyebrows. "Off course, what makes you say that?" He questions. "Because this is a demon and like you said, it only wants death and destruction for its own pleasure. Be careful and come back to me." I tell him angrily and he smiles shortly at me. "I will always come back to you." He tells me and bends over to kiss my forehead, before he leaves. Shortly after I can hear the impala come to life and they're gone.

I sigh and get up from the table, walk back to the bedroom and drop down on one of the beds. Damn it, I need a plan. I need good arguments and I need to become stronger. I couldn't even climb over that gate myself for crying out loud, I have to start training.

So I do. I change into sweatpants and a shirt and put on my sneakers, time to go exercise. If my brothers aren't goanna teach me anything, then I will myself. I start running around the block and soon I'm on the edge of town. I listen to rock music and try to keep up a good pace. I run past a little playground and do some stretching and exercises before running along. An hour later I arrive back at the motel, drenched in sweat. I take a quick shower and just as I'm sitting back down with my book, my phone rings and Dean's picture pops up.

"Yeah?" I mutter into the phone. "Change of plans puppy, be ready cause we're coming to pick you up in ten minutes." Dean tells me and that's it, that's all I get before he hangs up. I frown, what the hell was that about. I know they haven't changed their minds, so why are they picking me up?

Ten minutes later I'm standing outside and the impala comes racing into view. I jump into the back seat as Dean races off again.

"What the hell is going on?" I question as I put on my seat belt and Sam turns around in his seat. "We figured out what the demon is doing." He states and I raise my eyebrows. "And that is…?" I try. "Jerry's buddy died and at first we thought the demon was after him specifically. But both planes went down exactly forty minutes into flight. The number forty means death, so we figured out that the demon didn't purposely let those people survive, it was an accident. It's going after all the survivors." Sam explains and glances at Dean. "We got half through the list of survivors, none of them are planning to fly any time soon so our only wild card is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker." Dean tells me through clenched teeth and I frown. "Her sister said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight p.m. tonight. It's her first night back on the job." Sam mutters. "Yeah, well sounds like just our luck." Dean says sarcastically and Sam shakes his head. "Dean, this is a four hour drive man, even with you behind the wheel…" He starts. "Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again, see if you can get her off at that pass."  
"I already left her three voice messages, she must have turned her cell phone off." Sam argues and runs his hand over his face. "God, we're never goanna make it." He groans and I can slowly feel the car speed up. "Oh, we'll make it." Dean states as he puts his foot completely on the gas pedal and the car flies down the road.

I sigh, this is goanna be a long drive so I might as well take a nap, the running did exhaust me. I put my head down against the window and listen to the rock music in the background, letting it slowly drift me to sleep.

I wake up when the car flies over a pretty large bump and I hit my head against the window shield. I wince in pain while trying to orient myself, how much time has passed. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we're almost there." I hear Dean's voice and I slowly sit up. The dashboard clock tells me it's a quarter to seven, we did make it in time.

"Look, I'm not complaining but why the hell am I here?" I mutter, rubbing the bump on my head and I hear Dean sigh. "Because we had no other choice. I won't leave you in that motel room all alone." He tells me, jaws clenched. "I can take care of myself for a few hours." I protest and Sam turns around in his chair, looking at me with his serious face on. "Listen, it's not like we don't know that, okay? It's just… we're not sure if we can convince Amanda to get off that plane because we can't really tell her the truth, so in the worst case scenario… well we don't really know what that is." He tells me in all honesty and I nod slowly. "Okay, I get that. But…" I start, but Dean cuts me off. "No, no buts, this is all you get." He mutters and I growl in frustration. "Okay fine, at least tell me why, and none of that 'we want to protect you' crap. Just the truth." I demand and I get two confused stares. "That is the truth, Skye." Dean tells me and Sam shakes his head. " I, we, are not goanna let you get hurt. You are sixteen, you are our little sister and we want to protect you." He adds and leans his head to the side. "We don't do this to hurt you or bully you, we do this because we love you." He murmurs with a soft smile and I sigh. "Fine." I mutter, as much as I hate it, I know it's true.

Dean parks the car and soon we're sprinting towards the entrance of the airport. We run in and soon Sam found the boards with departures. "Look, right there. They are boarding in thirty minutes." He says, pointing. "Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean pants and starts running again, me and Sam following suit.

Dean finds a phone and holds it to his ear while me and Sam skip to a halt. "Hi, gate thirteen. We're trying to contact a flight attendant, Amanda Walker. She's on eh..." He mutters and looks up. "424." Sam whispers. "Right, 424." There's a silence for a while and Dean's getting annoyed. "Come on…" He mutters and then his face lights up. "Miss Walker, hi this is doctor James Hadfield from Saint Francis Memorial hospital. We have a Karen Walker here." He says into the phone while Sam raises his eyebrows, casually putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing serious, just a minor car accident. She was injured, so…" Dean stops mid sentence and stares into the distance, then he bows his head. "You what…?" He mutters and soon his face turns slightly red. I sigh, he's busted. "Eehm, there must have been some mistake…" He stammers, turning around with the phone, me and Sam following his motion. What the hell, how did she bust him?

Suddenly Dean smiles. "Ah, guilty as charged." He mumbles and shakes his head in confusion. "He's… really sorry… Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so… Don't be like that, I mean come on, the guy is a mess. Really, it's pathetic… Oh yeah… No, no wait, Amanda. Amanda!" Dean sighs and slams the phone back into its holder. "Damn it." He curses.  
"What the hell was that about?" I ask and he rolls his eyes. "She busted me and then asked if I was one of 'Vince' his friends so I just went with it. She's not coming off that plane." He explains grumpily and Sam shakes his head.

"Alright, time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." He says and both me and Dean look at him, stunned. "Wow, wait now just hold on a second." Dean stammers. "Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board. And if we're right, that plane is goanna crash." Sam argues. "I know!" Dean exclaims, pulling me towards him in one move, wrapping an arm around me like that's enough of an argument against Sam's plan. Which it is, in their eyes it is.

"Look, we need to find that demon and we need to exercise it. I'll get the tickets, you just go get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever will make it go through security. Take her with you. Meet me back here in five minutes." Sam explains, slowly walking backwards, looking very sorry for something. Dean goes slightly pale and I have to frown at that. "Are you okay?" Sam asks in confusion and Dean raises his eyebrows. "No, off course not. Damn it Sam, you want to go on a plane with a freaking demon and you want to take her?" He cries out, pointing at me. "Hey, I'm fine with that…" I start to defend myself, but get shut down. "Dean, do you want to leave her here?" Sam argues and Dean stares at him angrily. "No, off course not. I'm not goanna leave her here in this freaking airport for who knows how long." He hisses and Sam nods. "I know, I don't like that thought either, but then we have t take her on the plane." He agrees softly, but that makes Dean more furious. "Damn it Sam, she is sixteen. She should be worrying about boys and friends and grades and her first prom, she should not be on a plane with a freaking demon." He growls and I pull my eyebrows up at that. Like they would ever allow me to worry about boys, every boy other than them and dad that came into my life has been thrown out of it as quickly as possible. In sixth grade I came home very proudly, because a boy had asked me to be his boyfriend. I have never seen Dean look as scared as he did when he heard that story. He and Sam went with me the next day at school and literally scared him away. And that's how it's been with any boy in my life, until I learned how to hide them. I had a boyfriend two years ago, for quite some time actually. Dad was wiping out a vampire nest in Idaho and we stayed at the same motel for about four months. I got to know Felix and dated him in secret for three of those four months. Until Dean and Sam found out off course and they made sure he was gone out of my life by the next day. I've never seen them so mad at me before.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's like you said. If we could we would leave and get her to safety, but we can't. plus, we'll be with her and I don't know about you, but I'll do everything I can to keep her safe." Sam mutters softly. Dean stares at him furiously. Then he turns a little more pale and I'm starting to realize that this is not just about me.

"Dean…" Sam mutters apprehensively and Dean sighs. "Look, I kind of have a problem with…" He starts and makes a motion of a plane rising up with his hand. I have to smile at that while Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Flying…?" He mutters and Dean nods shortly. "Are you joking?" Sam cries out and Dean points at his face infuriatingly. "Do I look like I'm joking?" He hisses and Sam shakes his head. "Okay, you know what, you stay here with her, then she won't be alone and you won't be on that plane. I'll do this one on my own." He suggests and I growl in disagreement. "What? Are you nuts? You said it yourself, that plane is goanna crash!" Dean cries out and Sam groans in frustration. "I don't see a third option here." He argues and Dean sighs. Its silent for a few seconds, then he turns to me with determination in his eyes. "We are getting on that plane and all three of us are goanna get off that plane alive, okay? We will keep you safe, you keep yourself safe and we'll be fine." He tells me, looking very anxious. But this time he's not just afraid for me and that makes me shake my head fondly. My big, buff brother Dean is afraid of flying, off course. That actually makes sense, that's why he drives everywhere. This speech was more to himself than to me, but I answer him anyways. "Okay." I promise him and he nods shortly.

While Sam gets us the tickets, me and Dean run to the impala to fetch whatever we're goanna need. Guns won't work on demons anyway, so we grab some holy water and Dean stuffs a few other things in his bag. He seems very nervous and I would have laughed at that if the situation wasn't so serious. We're getting on a plane with a demon and that plane is goanna crash if we don't save all the people aboard by exorcising the demon. It is a tough task, which is why I can't let myself be scared.  
we meet up with Sam and hurry towards gate thirteen, they've already started boarding. Soon we enter the plane and search for our seats somewhere in the middle of the plane, it were the last three tickets that were available on this flight. I'm about to sit down in the back seat next to the window, but Dean stops me and grabs the emergency folder from one of the seats and starts mumbling to himself. I frown at Sam, who just grins and shrugs. "Okay…" Dean mumbles shortly and is about to say something when Sam rolls his eyes and sits down in the back seat. Dean sighs, but decides to ignore it and sits down in the first seat, pulling me down next to him in the middle one. He wraps his left arm around me and goes on examining the folder, forcing me to look with him. I do with a fond shake of my head while Sam leans towards us with a slight grin.

"Just try to relax." He mutters. "Just try to shut up." Dean shoots back angrily, making both me and Sam smile.

For the next ten minutes it's silent, Dean examines the emergency exits while Sam looks out the window and I'm forced to look at that damn folder the whole time. Soon the flight attendants appear and start the flight ritual. I've never seen Dean pay as much attention as he does now. Then the voice of the captain tells us we're about to go up and the plane starts moving. It circles towards a large bane and then the turbulences kick in, shaking the plane while it speeds up. Dean buckles up his seatbelt, pushes the folder back into the chair in front of him and grips his armrests tightly, staring ahead in concentration. I chuckle and rest my head against Sam's shoulder. I actually enjoy flying, it gives me the feeling of freedom. You can go anywhere you want with a plane, you can be completely free, plus the turbulences makes it look like you're in a rollercoaster and I certainly love those. Before I knew about the monsters and the hunting, I just thought our tiny family was screwed up and dad had a very difficult job. But occasionally, he would do something fun with me. He stopped doing that after I knew, but I always loved amusement parks and he took me to all of them. He often told me how proud he was of me, liking the rough stuff and I always thought it was a compliment, but now I realize it actually was a hint or a direction he put my life in.

Both me and Sam turn our heads when Dean swears, the plane is going up and he's certainly not liking this. Sam smiles affectionately before looking out the window while I reach for Dean's hand. He glares at me so angrily I quickly pull back and I have to chuckle at that. Dean sees fear as a weakness, or at least he does right now and he never wants to admit weakness. I'm much like him in that concept.

The plane keeps going up higher and slowly Dean starts humming. I listen closely while Sam leans over with a frown. "You're humming Metallica?" He asks in surprise. "It calms me down." Dean answers shortly before going back to humming and Sam snorts, before he sighs and leans further towards his big brother.

"Look man, I know you're nervous alright but we've got to stay focused." He whispers and Dean shortly looks at him, before nodding slightly. "Okay." He agrees, but doesn't relax a muscle. "Dean, every minute counts. We're up in the air… we need to find this thing…" I start, but Sam interrupts me. "We need to find this thing, or whoever it's possessing anyway and perform a full on exorcism." He hisses and I nod, that's indeed not going to be easy.

"Yeah in a crowded plane, that's not goanna be easy." Dean agrees with my thoughts. "We'll take it one step at a time, alright." Sam hushes and looks at me. "We need t figure out who it's possessing." I whisper to him and he nods. "It's usually goanna be someone with some sort of weakness you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some kind of emotional stress." Dean explains, still very nervous and still clenching his armrests.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her I'd be pretty messed up." Sam suggests and Dean nods in agreement. I turn my head and see a flight attendant coming our way through the aisle. I nudge Dean and he looks back as well. She's almost here now.

"Excuse me, are you Amanda?" I ask the girl when he's arrived at our chairs and she forcefully smiles at me. "No, I'm not." She tells me and the smile on my own face disappears. "Oh, Sorry…" I mutter and she nods, before moving on.

Dean leans towards me and looks down the aisle again, nudging me. "Alright, that's got to be Amanda." He whispers and I nod, I see the girl too, standing in the area in front of the cockpit.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." I offer and am about to stand up, but get pulled back roughly. "Easy there Skye." Dean growls. "What if she's already possessed?" Sam asks me nervously and I shrug. "Don't we have a way to find that out?" I ask. "Yes, there are ways to test that." Dean says, bending over and opening the duffle bag that we took with the stuff from the car. He grabs a bottle of holy water, showing it to Sam, but Sam grabs it, shaking his head while putting it in his pocket. "No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God." He tells us and I nod, standing up. "Got it." I mutter, but Dean grabs my hand.

"What makes you think you can go up to search for a freaking demon?" He asks me, very annoyed and I pull up my eyebrows. "Look, I'm on this flight now, girls are more comfortable around other girls anyway and I'll make sure I don't provoke the demon, okay? Wouldn't dream of it." I hiss at him and his eyes grow wide. "Okay, well I'll come with you." He tells me, but I shake my head. "Do you want to cause suspicion?" I whisper angrily and he gawks at me. "Damn it, why did we take her?" He mutters, staring at Sam accusingly. Sam gives him an apologetic look, before turning to me. "Say it in Latin." He tells me and I nod, before stepping out into the aisle.  
"Hey!" I hear Sam hiss and turn around. "What?" I ask in frustration. "In Latin it's Cristo." He tells me. "I know okay, I'm not an idiot!" I snap at him before turning back around, walking towards the girl. She's preparing the cart of drinks when I enter the little cabin and she smiles at me. "Hi." I greet her. "Hi, can I help you with something?" She asks me and I shake my head. "No, thank you. I like to walk around a bit…" I start, but then a brilliant idea comes to mind, I'm goanna use Dean's fright of flying as an excuse.

"I'm kind of scared to fly." I add as convincingly as possible and she smiles assuring at me. "Oh, happens to the best of us." She answers, putting her focus back on the cart in front of her. I look at her, I have to keep her talking so I can somehow sneak the word Cristo into my sentence. I've got to get her to tell me about the crash.

"Yeah well, I always wanted to be a stewardess like you, but I guess flying has to come natural when you're goanna move into that direction." I tell her, that was a total lie but I'm on a case. "Oh well, you'd be surprised." She tells me with a shake of her head and I frown. "Really?" I push her a bit and she looks at me. "Maybe I'm a nervous flyer, maybe a little bit." She mutters hesitantly.

"Oh, why is that?" I ask her and she leans her head to the side uncomfortably. "That's a very long story." She tells me and I put a step back, I pushed too hard. I tend to do that sometimes. "Right, I'm sorry for asking." I tell her sincerely and she waves it away.  
"It's okay." What should I do now? Maybe I could tell her another story or something… I could come up with another story.

"Well, I eventually chose to become a biologist, you know, going with my other talents. Did you ever consider that?" I ask her, trying to hold back a snicker at my own story. A biologist, me? Never, not in a million years but I guess she's not goanna know that.

"No, look everybody's scared of something. I just eh, I'm not goanna let it hold me back." She tells me with a smile, but this time the reassurance behind her words is more directed towards herself then to me. "Well, that's very good, you should be proud." I tell her sincerely, but sigh when she just smiles and goes back to her work. She's not goanna talk about the crash and I'm not goanna get an opportunity to sneak Cristo into a normal sentence, so I'll just have to say it. Or maybe I could pretend I'm coughing or something.

"Cristo…" I mutter between a few faked coughs, but she just mutters 'bless you' and doesn't flinch at all. Maybe I didn't say it loud enough, but how am I goanna say it without sounding like a total weirdo. I shake my head and slightly turn around, almost bumping into a cabinet. I'm about to swear when that gives me an idea. I inhale deeply, before I purposely bump my head against the cabinet, quite hard and it actually hurts. Amanda looks up when she hears the bumping sound and this is my moment.

"Cristo!" I cry out and she frowns at me, slightly leaning her head to the side. "Is that a new swearing method?" she chuckles and I smile at her, before turning around and walking away.

Damn it, that demon is not in her. I stumble back towards my brothers, who are very anxiously waiting for me, I can see it on their faces plus Dean is half risen out his seat. He sighs in relief when I drop back down next to him and both he and Sam look at me expectantly. "Well, she's definitely not emotionally scarred." I mutter, somehow that quite annoys me even though that indicates she's a very strong woman. "You said Cristo, right?" Sam ass me and I stare at him, feeling offended. "Yeah, I practically yelled it at her. Why do you always think I can't do the job right?" I complain. "Skye, just tell us what happened." Dean sighs. "Fine, there is no demon in her and I don't think there's a demon getting into her." I explain and Sam sighs. "So, if it's on the plane it can literally be anyone." He starts, but turbulence cuts him off as the plane shakes in the air.

Dean clamps his arms down while his eyes grow wide. "Come on! That can't be normal!" He cries out in fear and me and Sam both lean towards him. "Hey, hey. Relax." Sam tries to comfort him. "It's just a little turbulence." I add, but Dean only gets angrier and more frustrated. "This plane is going to crash! So quit treating me like I'm freaking four!" He snaps and Sam shakes his head.

"You need to calm down."  
"Sorry. I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, don't. That touchy feely, self help yoga crap is not goanna help here…"  
"Dean, if you are like this, you're wide open to demonic possession. You need to calm yourself down right now."  
That silences Dean and it makes me gasp. Shit. That's not what we want, that's definitely not what we want. I can feel the panic rising as I start to shake. The demon could be in him already and we wouldn't even know. "Is it already in him?" I squeak, slowly leaning away from Dean. Sam's head snaps back at me while Dean jumps into big brother mode. "Okay, sweetie relax. It's not in me and it's not going to, okay? We just said Cristo and I didn't flinch, remember?" He hushes me, wrapping his arms around me while I try to stop shaking. It's stupid I didn't think of that, but that thought actually had me scared for a bit.

I sigh deeply, putting my head down on his shoulder. He's right, my brothers are here and if anyone is goanna get us all out of here safely, it's them.

"Good job Skye, good thinking." Sam tells me proudly and I frown at him. I've stopped shaking now I know there is no demon in my big brother, but that statement makes me confused. The thought of a demonic spirit possessing my dear big brother got to me, that thought was more frightening then being on a plane that's going to crash.

"What are you talking about?" I ask Sam, slowly worming myself out of Dean's embrace. "Well, you got him relaxed, so good thinking." Sam praises me again and I angrily stare at him, ignoring Dean's confused look. "I did not fake being scared so Dean would become protective, you idiot. I was genuinely terrified that a demon was in him. Shame on you!" I snap at him and he raises his eyebrows defensively, now getting two angry stares from both his siblings. "Okay, never mind." He mutters and quickly pulls an old, brown book out of his pocket. "I think I found an exorcism in here that might work, the original Rituale Romanum." He explains and Dean nods slowly. "What do we have to do?" He asks.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful…"

"More powerful?" Dean interrupts him, eyes growing wide while I wince, that's not what we want. "Yeah." Sam answers. "How?" I ask. "well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on its own." He explains and I pull up my eyebrows. "And why the hell do we want that?" I ask frustratingly while Dean nods in agreement. "Yeah, why is that a good thing?" He backs me up and Sam turns his eyes back on the book. "Well, cause the second part… sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all." He explains. "First things first, we've got to find it." Dean mutters and pulls the EMF meter out of his pocket.

"You two go down this aisle, I'll get the other one. Look for anything suspicious." He orders and rises out of his seat, plugging the earphones in his ear. Soon he disappeared and I'm left with Sa. Time to confront him.  
"What the hell did you mean just now?" I ask him angrily and he puts his hands up in defense. "I just thought you were acting scared so he'd shoot in his protective mode and immediately calm down." He explains slowly and I shake my head in disbelief. "Why would I do that." I ask. "Well it would have been a very effective way to get him to calm down, and it did. So job well done." He tells me. "Jesus Sam, I was not acting. The thought of a demon getting into my big brother terrified me, the thought of a demon still terrifies me." I hiss at him and his eyes turn soft. "Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Maybe you should just stay here…" He starts, trying to put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not staying here, I'm helping!" I cry out, slapping his hand away and he frowns at me. "But if the demon terrifies you so much, why…?" Sam starts, but I rise out of my seat. "I'm not goanna let anything hold me back from doing what I want to do, Sam. I want to hunt, I want to be like you guys and yes I might be afraid, but I'm not goanna let it hold me back anymore." I tell him and step out on the aisle, walking the opposite way Dean went. Only then I realize that what I just said, is exactly what Amanda said to me earlier. I guess I understood her better than I thought.

Sam is soon behind me and we work our way through the aisle, keeping our eyes wide open. We don't really see anything suspicious and soon I turn around to Sam. "We've got to find Dean." I whisper and he nods, looking on his watch. His eyes grow wide and he looks at me. "We need to find him fast." He agrees and we hurry off towards the second aisle, Dean is at the end. We race up to him and Sam clamps his hand on Dean's shoulder to let him know we're here. Dean, on the other hand, jumps into the air and swirls around, eyes wide.  
"Dude, don't do that." He gasps in relief when he sees it's us. Sam ignores him. "Anything?" He asks and Dean shakes his head. "How much time do we have?"  
"Fifteen minutes."  
Now I gasp, damn it that's not much. Only fifteen minutes to find the demon and fully exorcise it, we really have to hurry. "Maybe we missed somebody." Sam says anxiously. "Maybe it's just not on the plane." Dean suggests and Sam raises his eyebrows. "You believe that?" He asks sarcastically and Dean shrugs. "I will if you will." He retorts and they both stare at each other for a few seconds, in a silent discussion until Dean glances down. I follow his gaze and to my surprise the EMF meter is lighting up like a Christmas tree. Huh…

Dean and I both turn our gazes towards the door of the cock pit a few feet away from us and a second later the co-pilot steps out and friendly nods at our staring glances before turning his head. "What? What is it?" Sam asks, grabbing Dean's shoulder again. Dean just stares at the back of the man and then slowly mutters "Cristo". The man shivers slightly and turns his head. I have to cover my mouth with my hand to not let out the scream that's building up inside my chest. The eyes of the man are black. It looks absolutely terrifying. Sam and Dean stare at those eyes with shocked faces before the man turns back around and disappears back inside the cockpit. I automatically reach for Dean and grab his arm, I feel I'm shaking again and I can't take my eyes of that now closed door.

We're deathly silent for a while, until Sam breaks it. "Okay, we have to do something." He mutters slowly and I turn around to him. "Like what? We are not allowed into that cockpit." I hiss at him in panic and feel Dean's reassuring touch on my shoulder. This just became very real, very quick.

"We have to tell Amanda." Dean suggests and Sam gawks at him. "What?" He stammers and I nod slightly, I get where he's coming from. "That's a good plan." I agree with him and Sam turns around with a shake of his head, before rushing back through the aisle towards Amanda, me and Dean right behind him.

"She's not goanna believe this." He tells us over his shoulder and Dean throws his hands in the air. "Twelve minutes dude." He cries out.  
"She's a strong woman, she can help us." I mutter, but Sam just shakes his head and walks on. We arrive at the back of the plane where Amanda is still doing her chores and she looks up as we all three step beyond the blue curtains which separate the seating area's from the work spaces.

"Oh, hi. I hope this flight isn't too bumpy for you." She says when she recognizes me and I inhale deeply. Now that I'm standing in front of her, it does seem unlikely she'll believe anything we have to say.

"Well, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean starts nervously while Sam closes the curtains. "Eehm, okay, what can I do for you?" Amanda asks with a forced smile and I step forward. Amanda, what we're about to tell you sounds completely crazy…" I start, but Dean grabs my arm and pulls me back. "This is goanna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole 'the truth is out there' speech right now…" He tries but Sam grabs his jacket with a shake of his head.  
"Look, we know you were on flight 2485." He tells her out of the blue and the smile disappears from Amanda's face and like Sam predicted, she turns suspicious.

"Who are you guys? Who are you?" She asks, glancing towards me. I just slightly smile apologetically at her. "Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure." Sam hushes in a hurry while Amanda slowly starts to shake her head. "And we need your help cause we need to stop it from happening again, here, now." Dean finishes our story, but Amanda shakes her head one last time and now just looks anxious and uncomfortable. "I'm sorry… I… I'm… I'm very busy…" She stammers and tries to brush her way past us, but I grab her shoulder and slightly push her back. She doesn't believe us and we need to change that right now.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa please wait a second. We're not goanna hurt you, they're not goanna hurt you, okay?" I hush her and she turns her glance towards me. I stare at her, not knowing what to say, I should've thought this true.

"Okay, listen to me. The pilot from 2485? Chuck Lambert? He's dead." Dean tells her and she stares at him in confusion. "What… what? Wait, Chuck's dead?" She gasps and Dean shakes his head shortly, before he decides to just put it all out here. "He died in a plane crash. Now that's two plane crashes in two months, that doesn't strike you as strange?" He asks, his voice rising a bit while Amanda's eyes flash from me to him to the ground. She's about to say something, but closes her mouth again, she has no idea what to do.  
"Look, there was something wrong with flight 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't, but there is something wrong with this flight too." Sam butches in and Amanda glances at me again. "Please Amanda, you have to believe us. We're not joking around or trying to pull a scam. We're trying to save everyone on this damn plane." I tell her softly and she looks at me with a pained expression. "Amanda, please trust me." I add gently, looking her in the eyes as convincingly as I can and she slowly looks down. She stammers something, before sighing and looking at Dean.

"On flight 2485, there was this man… He had these… these eyes…" She starts and Sam's face lights up when he realizes what she's talking about. She saw the demon on 2485 too.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." He whispers and Amanda puts a step back. "I don't understand, what are you asking me to do…?" She starts defensively and Dean slowly puts a step forward. "The co-pilot? We need you to bring him back here." He starts, grabbing my arm and slowly pushing me behind him. Shit is about to get real and he is becoming anxious again.

"What? Why? What does he have to do with anything?" Amanda cries out in confusion. "Don't have time to explain, we just need to talk to him, okay?" Dean reassures her softly. "Well, how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get…" Amanda starts, but Sam cuts her off. "Whatever it takes, whatever it takes, okay? Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit." He hushes at her and Amanda turns slightly angry. "Do you know I could lose my job, if…"

"You'll lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out." Dean hisses frustratingly, pulling me further behind him. Amanda inhales deeply, staring at both my brothers before looking at Dean's arm. My hand is still visible on his arm, the rest of me is completely hidden behind him.

"Who's the girl? Why is she behind you?" Amanda mutters slowly and I appear from behind my big brother slowly, trying to tell her with my eyes that it's okay, that she needs to do this.

"This is my little sister and right now I'm really, really regretting taking her on this plane." Dean explains slowly, wrapping an arm around me protectively and Amanda's expression softens a bit.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" She whispers more to herself then us, but we all three nod anyway.

Amanda sighs. "Okay, fine." She then tells us and moves past us, through the curtains and through the aisle, moving towards the cockpit. We watch how she knocks on the door, anxiously glances back at us and then back at the door. The door opens a short while later and the co-pilot sticks his head out. They walk for a few seconds, the co-pilot turns around, yells something into the little room and then gets out, walking back with Amanda towards us.

"Okay, time for action. Skye, go back to your seat." Dean whispers, grabbing the holy water and the brown book out of his jacket, handing them to Sam. "What…" I begin to protest, but Dean turns towards me dangerously. "No discussion. Go to your freaking seat." He orders again and I sigh, before nodding and stepping through the curtains. I don't look either Amanda nor the co-pilot in the eye as I pass them and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up when the man touches my shoulder as he moves past me. I try to shake the fear off me while I move back to my seat, no time for being afraid right now, my brothers will handle it.

I sit back down and anxiously turn my head towards the shut, blue curtains. Soon I see Amanda appear, she looks very frightened and panicky while she takes place in front of the curtains, guarding them. I make quick eye contact with her and try to give her a reassuring smile, but she quickly looks away. She peeks through the curtains after a few seconds and the way her face turns white I know it's bad. I slowly stand up, no matter how big Dean's orders, no matter how serious he was and no matter how trouble I'm goanna be in, I have to help. A demon is very, very strong and this might go very, very wrong. I hurry towards Amanda she just stares at e with big eyes, before letting me pass. I jump inside and have to take a moment to realize what I'm witnessing.

The co-pilot is on the ground, there are black stains on his shirt from where the holy water was poured on him, there is blood on him and his eyes… Damn, his eyes, they are pitch black and staring at Sam, who's in the corner with the brown book in his hand.

Dean lies on the other end and he's slowly trying to get up. I see the bottle of holy water lying in the other corner and are on my way to get it for them, when I see the demon grab Sam's collar and pulling him towards himself, murder in those black eyes.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning." It mutters in an unrecognizable voice and I freeze, staring at it and at Sam, who's stunned. Dean re-emerges and hits the man straight across his face, a very dangerous glance in his eyes while he pushes his hands down on the co-pilot's chest to keep him on the ground. Sam stares at the man in front of him, frozen and lost in thought while I slowly recover and hurry towards the holy water. Damn, that was cold. I mean I know it's a freaking demon, but that's goanna haunt Sam for sure.

The demon is struggling wildly while Dean is trying to hold it down. He turns his head and sees me standing in the corner with the holy water in my hands, wide eyes and as pale as a ghost. He decides to ignore the fact that I'm there and that I didn't listen to him and holds up a hand. Without thinking I throw the holy water towards him, trying to ignore my shaking body.

"Sam? SAM! " Dean yells while pouring some more holy water in the demon, who starts screaming in pain while the places the water hit start to burn. Sam snaps out of his trance and looks down at the book, before moving on with the exorcism.

"Regna tarrae, cantata deo, psallite domino –" He cuts it off when he sees Dean can't handle the demon on his own anymore and drops the book, grabbing the man's arm and holding it down. "I got him." He yells and I watch, terrifies, as both of my brothers struggle to keep the hissing, growling man down on the ground, his skin burning from the holy water.

The man kicks his leg out and hits the brown book. It flies out of sight and neither of my brothers notice. Shit… that's not supposed to happen. Come on Skye, move. Go get the book. I try to encourage myself and slowly step towards the fight that's going on in front of me. I freeze to my spot once again when the screams of the man in front of me start to sound more human and a sort of black smoke starts the pour out of his mouth. With wide eyes, stunned to the ground, I watch as the black smoke coming out of the man's mouth swirls around and then disappears into the air vent above the toilet door.

"Where did it go?" Sam yells anxiously, letting go of the man on the ground cause he went limp and seems to be unconscious. Well, maybe that's a good thing for him right now, I wish I was unconscious. "It went in the plane! Hurry up, we've got to finish it." Dean yells while getting up, grabbing my hand and pulling me back while Sam looks around him in search of the brown book. "The book flew down that aisle! The demon kicked it!" I yell, finally having found back my voice as I point at the blue curtains.

Sam's about to stand up when the bad situation gets even worse, as bad as it could possibly get. The plane starts to shake so heavily it throws me and Dean into a wall while Sam gets flown off his feet. Shards of papers are flying around everywhere, people start to scream and so do I. The demon is in the plane and it's bringing the plane down on its own now. I scream and cry out swear words while trying to hold on to something. Out of the corner of my tear filled eyes I can see Sam trying to stand up, holding on to the doorpost while the plane shakes and drops.

Another violent shake throws me through the tiny space and I hit the metal cabinet I purposely bumped my head into earlier. This time it's not on purpose though and I can feel the pain slice through my arm as I collapse to the floor. I cry out in pain as the tears start to flow down my cheeks. I'm paralyzed with fear, we're goanna die, we're all goanna die. I can feel the plane speeding up as its shakes become more violent and the whole room is trashing around me. I vaguely spot Dean in the left corner, his eyes wide with fear as he tries to hold on to something, but gets thrown into the wall repeatedly. Even though he must be as frightened as I am right now, his eyes still keep flashing around, searching… searching for me. I try to scramble to my feet, I need to get to him. Another violent shake makes that easier then I'd expected as I fly towards the corner where Dean is in and collapse against the wall right in front of him. I cry out in pain as I feel my leg twitching in an unnatural order while Dean drops down on his knees. He reaches for my arm and grabs it, pulling me towards him with all the strength he has. He wraps his arms around me and tries to shield me from all the objects in the room, closing his eyes and retrieving as far into the corner as he can. I scream and scream with Dean and all the other people as the plane trashes and shakes, trying to throw us around.

I can positively say this is the most frightening situation I have ever been in, I'm terrified for my life. Loud bonks and the screeching of metal, the roaring engine and the objects flying around, hitting into us don't really help either.

I also have no idea where Sam is, he disappeared out of my sighs after a very violent shake and is nowhere to be seen. Please let him be okay… please let him find the brown book and please let him have a chance to finish the exorcism. Please let him safe us all…

I close my eyes and bury my head into Dean's chest, ignoring the pain in my body as I feel my screams muffle by Dean's shirt.

Suddenly I hear a different noise and pull my face out of Dean's chest. Dean is also looking around and we both look up. White flashes of lightning are going over the plane and all the sounds turn so loud it almost bursts my eardrums. I look up at Dean's wide open eyes as he looks down at me.

Then, slowly, the plane steadies and the objects stop flying around and fall to the ground. The light comes back on and the plane stops shaking. I inhale deeply and let out a sigh of the biggest relief I have ever felt, before scrambling to my feet, pulling a very shaky Dean with me. Thank God.

Thank God, Sam somehow must have found the brown book and finished the exorcism, he did it, he saved us all.

Slowly I limp towards the shredded blue curtains and look through them, seeing a very calm disaster in front of me. Some people are crying, some are still in panic state, but most are wearing expressions of relief as they hug each other.

The plane itself looks like a hurricane went through, but we just saved all those people, so that doesn't matter at all.

Then I spot Sam, he's slowly rising from the ground, looking around as well. I squeal and limp towards him as fast as my injured leg can carry me and I jump into his arms. He catches me, still panting and crushes me to the chest. "You did it! You did it! You saved us!" I cry out in relief and happiness and the sound of his chuckle finally lets me get rid of the fear. I'm safe, we're all safe, thanks to my incredible brothers.

Slowly Sam lets me go, but keeps an arm around my shoulder. He turns around in search of Dean and finds him between those shredded blue curtains, looking furious. I'm too relieved to frown at his expression right now, but Dean's glance is towards Sam and he's shaking his head with disapproval and anger. I giggle shortly, before stumbling towards him, taking Sam with me. It's over, we're safe.

The plane has landed back in Indianapolis and we're all safe back on the ground. The authorities have been called and 911 has been called. The co-pilot is sitting in a wheelchair, stating whatever he can remember to the police. A number of passengers are telling their stories to FBI agents and medical examiners are treating people who got injured by the plane's thrashing and shaking. I was once of those passengers and they had to stitch me up pretty bad. My arm was dislocated when I was thrown into that cabinet and my leg was injured. They put some band aids on me and stitched back together a gash in my sides. I hadn't even noticed that, I'd only noticed the blood when Dean had seen it and had gone white.

Soon the paramedics release me and I stumble towards my brothers who are standing close to the exit, watching over all the fuss. They both look agitated and tired and I can't blame them. Sam puts an arm around me when I arrive and we all look towards Amanda, who's talking to an officer, looking pretty shaken up. She spots us and sadly smiles, before mouthing 'thank you'. I nod at her and Dean and Sam wave, before Dean turns to us. "Let's get out of here." He mutters and starts walking towards the exit, me and Sam following slowly.

Sam is very quiet as he helps me walk. His eyes are on the ground and he looks sad. I hate those sad eyes of his. Dean noticed too, cause he moves towards the other side of Sam. "Are you okay?" He asks and Sam stops dead in his tracks, turning around to face his big brother, letting me go. "Dean." He starts with a pained expression and both me and Dean look at him anxiously. "It… it knew about Jessica." Sam stammers, his voice breaking when he says the name of the girl he was dating before everything happened. I freeze and bow my head in pain, I feel for him. Damn it, I heard what the demon said, it was cold and harsh and like I suspected it haunts him. I don't really know what to say to my brother and try to ignore the lump in my throat. I feel so damn sorry for him. And so does Dean, I can see it on his face for a brief second before he hides it and shoots into big brother mode once again.

"Sam, these things… they read minds, they lie, alright? That's all it was." He reassures Sam and looks at him. He hates the pain in Sam's eyes as much as I do, I know that. "Yeah." Sam mutters softly and stares at the ground. "Come on." Dean mutters and pulls my arm over his shoulder so he can help me walk. Sam goes for the other side and soon we've reached the impala.

Dean gently helps me into the back seat before he sits down up front and starts the car. Sam slips next to him and we drive off. It's silent for a while and I enjoy it for a moment, it's nice after a hectic, frightening situations like we just had.

After half an hour Dean sighs and lowers down the volume of his favorite rock music. "Okay, I've waited long enough. We've got to talk." He announces and me and Sam both glance at each other with raised eyebrows. "Okay, I'm very mad at you." Dean starts and that brings up confusion with Sam. "Who, me or her?" He asks and Dean shakes his head shortly. "With both of you, idiot." He explains and I sink down in my seat. Here we go…

"Okay, you!" He says, looking at me sharply through the review mirror and I try to sink further down. "Do not ever scare me like that again, okay? In any situation like that you listen to what I tell you, you don't come back and you don't disobey me. You did all three of these things and I'm very disappointed in you." He tells me strictly, his voice rising a bit. Damn it, this is exactly what I didn't want. "I'm really sorry about that Dean." I whisper quietly, I hate him being disappointed in me, it makes me feel ashamed of my actions immediately, no matter what my actions were.

"The next time I tell you to stay back, you do so! Okay?" Dean pushes, staring at me intently through the review mirror and I bow my head. "Yes Dean, I'm sorry." I tell him sincerely and look back at him apologetically. His strict face slowly softens and he grins at me, letting me know we're okay. I tells me I'm forgiven and that I did a good job on this case. Which makes me very happy.

Sam also smiles at me, but that smile quickly disappears when Dean glares at him angrily. "And you!" He starts and Sam puts up his arms in defense. "Wow, what did I do?" He asks anxiously.

"You made me go on a freaking plane and you made me take Skye!" Dean hisses dangerously at him and Sam slowly leans back in his seat, but his face turns apologetic. "I know Dean, I know and I'm sorry. It was the only option, but it should never have happened." He apologizes slowly and I see he really means it and so does Dean. "Don't ever put me in a spot like that again!" He snaps as he turns his eyes back on the road again, but this time his face softens up just as quickly. Sam sees it too and chuckles.

Then Dean's expression turns painful and he slightly turns around to me. "I'm sorry Skye, you're injuries are my fault and I'm sorry I failed to protect you and took you on a plane with a demon." He tells me and Sam turns around to me as well. "I'm sorry for that too." He says slowly and I gasp, my eyes turning wide. "Okay, you need to stop with that. I wanted to help you guys, I went on that plane willingly and no one forced me. I am very happy I was able to help safe so many people and my injuries are only minor. Definitely not your fault." I bark at both of them and Sam smiles slightly before turning around. Dean focuses back on the road but doesn't relax. I know they will still blame themselves, they will always blame themselves when I get hurt and I've already accepted that. I definitely don't agree, but I've accepted that I can't change those beliefs.

I fall asleep shortly after that conversation and get woken up by Sam. The car has stopped and it's dark outside, it must be around two or three in the morning. I groggily climb out the car and spot the motel where we checked in a few days ago. I let Sam help me to the door of our room and Dean opens it. Both of them gently place me on one of the two beds and soon I'm fast asleep again.

I wake up mid-scream. Everything is dark and I don't see a thing. I feel I'm shaking and I can't move, I'm paralyzed with fear. My body is slammed into the head board and my hands are covering my face. Jesus, that was the most horrible dream I've ever had. There were black-eyed demons everywhere, it was dark and I couldn't see where I was going. They were getting closer and all I could do was scream, which I apparently did, cause when I open my eyes I look in to very worried green eyes.

"Skye!" Dean yells out and grabs my hands, who are swatting at him, still in the violence of that nightmare. "It's me, damn it!" He yells out again and I finally open up my eyes fully, realizing I'm trying to hurt Dean. I stop immediately and stare at him, wide eyed. "Honey, it's okay, we're here." I hear Sam's voice from the other side of me and soon I feel two strong arms around me. I try to get my breathing under control as I bury my head in his chest. "I'm sorry." I whisper and hear him snort. "You had a nightmare, no need to apologize for that." He tells me and Dean sits down on my bed as well, putting his hands on my legs. "Baby, are you okay?" He asks me, real concern still in his eyes and I nod shortly. "Like Sam said, just a nightmare." I repeat, my voice still cracking a few time, making both my brothers flinch. "Baby, you were screaming like you were dying, that's not just a nightmare." Dean disagrees and I flinch at the horrible images that appear back in my mind. "I'm okay now, don't want to talk about it." I tell him softly and he nods, before patting my knees gently. "Go back to sleep guys." I hush them and Sam shakes his head. "I'll stay with her." He tells Dean, who nods shortly and then gets off the bed. He kisses my forehead swiftly before returning to the other bed, while Sam crawls under the covers with me. Soon we're both drifting off to sleep again.

The next morning after breakfast we check out and dump all our stuff back in the car. My arm feels a lot better and I actually feel quite good, even though that nightmare is nagging on me. I crawl into the backseat and soon we're on the road, driving towards the building where we first met Jerry a few days ago.

It's silent in the car, too silent. I realize that as soon as Dean starts the car and I softly sigh. I was too scared and freaked out last night to talk about my nightmare and now I think about it, I actually don't want to. I know they probably want to hear what it was about, so they can say some comforting words, but I don't want them to know. I don't want them to know how much the demon on the plane actually scared me and how my nightmare felt so real I almost couldn't breathe, even when I woke up.

As I predicted, Dean sighs and slightly turns his head. "Skye, what the hell happened last night?" He asks softly and I turn my eyes to the roof of the car. "Nothing special." I try to brush it off and now Sam sighs. "Honey, you can talk about it. You can tell us. I have never heard you scream that hard." He soothes and I nod slowly, he's right, I have never had a nightmare this bad before. "It wasn't real guys, no big deal." I mutter and Dean grumbles something. "Honey, please. Just talk." Sam stimulates me and after a few seconds of silence, I do so. "I dreamt about demons, I guess they were still in my head after this hunt. I was surrounded by them and you two were there with black eyes… It was scary and I was screaming, so…" I slowly explain and both my brothers wear worried expressions. It stays silent for a while and I know exactly why. They can't tell me that the dream wasn't real, because demons exist. So they're looking for words. Eventually Sam just sighs.

"Sweetheart, you are right to be scared by demons, because they're real and they are evil. But I promise you, we will protect you. Nothing like that will ever happen, we'll make sure of that. So please, give your mind some rest." He mutters and surprisingly enough, those are very inspirational words and I can feel the fear slowly disappearing. "I know, thanks." I mutter and give both my brothers a smile, before leaning my head against the window.

We arrive shortly and Jerry's waiting for us in the parking lot and we all get out. Jerry looks at us for a moment and then examines my bandaged leg, before he starts talking.

"Look, no one knows what you did but I do. A lot of people could have been killed." He says and sticks out his hand to Sam, who shakes it with a nod. "Your dad will be real proud." Jerry adds. "See you around, Jerry." Sam says while Jerry shakes Dean's hand and then mine. He gives us a last look before walking away and we all walk back to the car. Dean's about to step in when he stops and turns back around.  
"Hey, Jerry?" He calls out and Jerry stops walking. "Yeah?" He calls back. "I meant to ask you this, but how did you get my cell phone number anyway? I've only had it for like six months." Dean asks and I nod, that is a fair question, people normally do not have our phone number. "Your dad gave it to me." Jerry answers and that simple statement tenses us all up. "What?" Sam breathes while I frown. "When did you talk to him?" Dean asks in confusion. "No, well I mean I didn't exactly talk to him, but eehm… called his number, his voice message said to give you a call." He explains and we all stare at him. We did not see this one coming. "Thanks again." Jerry mutters before turning around and walking away.

I stare after him and then look at Dean, who's looking at Sam, who's looking at Dean with a troubled expression. "Well, this just doesn't make any sense, man." Sam states while sitting down on the hood of the impala and me and Dean follow his example. I take place next to my big brother and so does Dean. Dean pulls out his phone and starts typing on it. "I called dad's number, like fifty times. It's been out of service." Sam adds, still looking very troubled and I nod, so did I. I lean my head against his shoulder while Dean puts his phone to his ear with a steel expression. Then he pushes a button and the voice of my father comes out of the phone.

"Hello, this is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean. 785 555 0179, he can help."

We all stare at Dean's phone, lost at words. I heard my father's voice for the first time in a few weeks and it makes me tear up. Sam shakes his head slowly and abruptly gets off the hood of the car, turning around and taking place inside, looking frustrated, angry and sad at the same time. I sigh deeply and look at Dean, who looks agitated and sad. Without a word he also gets off the hood and I follow his lead. I can understand Sam's emotions, I feel them too.

I get back in and soon Dean's speeding towards the highway. Case closed!


	5. Episode 5, bloody mary

Bloody Mary

We're in Toledo, Ohio. We have just arrived and I don't even want to begin to explain how long we've been in this damn impala to get where we are. I sigh and rub my neck while Dean parks the car. We're both silent, cause Sam is still asleep. He fell asleep about three hours ago and hasn't opened his eyes since. Both me and Dean are very glad he's finally in, cause he started to get on our nerves. Sam is not very difficult when he hasn't had a lot of sleep, he never was. He just yawns a lot and becomes a little slower than usual, but that's mostly all it takes on him.

But since Jess, since the nightmares, I believe Sam's actually afraid to go to sleep. He relives the death of his girlfriend in his dreams and I understand why that makes him anxious to close his eyes. That doesn't mean he should deliberately choose to stay awake though, but he does. He delays going to sleep as long as he can, drinking galleons of coffee and red bull. This makes him cranky, grumpy and sometimes right out rude. Dean and I started to get worried, but when we were driving for hours just now, all Sam muttered was: "I am so freaking tired" before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Dean slowed down the car and avoided the bumps in the road while I shut off the music and listened to Sam's even breathing.

We're parked in front of a large building and Dean's reading the article that got us here in the first place. He's reading it again, cause it's odd. A man was found on the floor with his eyes exploded or something and he wasn't murdered or anything. Definitely strange is you ask me. Dean and Sam thought so too, but we're delaying going on an investigation right now cause Sam's still asleep and we'd like him to get as many hours as he can.

His even breathing soon changes though and me and Dean glance at each other. Till now he seemed to be fine, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. But now he's breathing more rapidly and he's actually starting to twitch a little, a definite sign of a nightmare starting.

Dean sighs and looks at me. "You'd better just wake him up." I tell him slowly when Sam lets out a whine that makes my heart ache. Dean nods, before grabbing his brother and pushing him roughly. "Sam, wake up!" He yells, awakening Sam instantly. "Not like that, you moron!" I cry out angrily when Sam looks around in confusion, gasping slightly, completely disoriented for a few moments. Dean ignores me and looks at his little brother with worry.

Sam's gaze locks on Dean's face and he sighs. "I take it I was having a nightmare." He mutters dryly when he sees the worry on his big brothers face and I scuff.

"Yeah, another one." Dean tells Sam sternly and takes his hand off Sam's jacket, looking back at the article in front of him. Sam leans his head to the side shortly. "Hey, at least I got some sleep." He tries to reassure Dean, me and himself, but Dean shakes his head. "You know, sooner or later we're goanna have to talk about this." He tells his brother and Sam looks around at me, still quite disoriented. "You okay?" I ask him worriedly, but he waves me away and looks out the window. "We here?" He asks. "Yup, welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Dean answers and gives Sam the article. I lean forward so I can read it with him and we both stare at the picture of the man that's dead, the victim.

"So, what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks slowly and I know his question was directed to Dean, but I'm goanna answer him anyways.

"Well, do we know of any creatures that, you know…" I start, but Dean's angry glance cuts me off. "We're goanna find that out now, or do you want to stay in the car?" Dean asks me and I pull up my eyebrows. "Hey! I have been on a plane with a damn demon, so cut me some slack, will you!" I cry out at him and he rolls his eyes, before getting out of the car, Sam following him immediately. "Hey!" I yell, while jumping out of the backseat and Dean heaves his eyes to the sky. "I am not goanna fight with you on this…" He starts defensively, but I'm not taking any of this crap right now. "I was on a plane with a demon, okay? I helped you save all those lives, okay? So why are you shutting me down?" I snap at him and Sam sighs heavily. "Skye, seriously. Just follow our lead here." He tells me in a tired voice, but I'm mad now. I've been sitting on a damn couch for three weeks after that hunt with the plane. It took me three weeks to heal completely. I had a damn concussion, a hurting leg and I had to let my brothers do all the hunting themselves. Not because I wanted to, but because they wouldn't let me. It was not fun and now I'm healthy again, I'm not about to let them shut me out, not again.

"I am part of this family, I am part of this group and I will not let you…" I start, my voice rising, but I stop myself as I feel my voice crack. I am getting emotional and I don't want that, I takes away the angriness of my argument. I always get emotional when I have strong feelings about something, but this might not be the best time to start crying in anger. I won't let myself look like a fool.

"Damn it Skye, we'll talk about this later." Dean hushes, but I shake my head. "You know what, never mind." I hiss at him, before stalking towards the entrance of the big building we're headed to.

My brothers rush to follow me and I hear Sam mutter something about a 'personal conflict' to Dean, which only makes me more angry, but I push it down and enter the building. We're here to look at the corpse of the man to see if we can find anything weird. I might be very useful here, I'm the one with the highest grades in biology, but whatever. It doesn't seem to be important to my brothers.

Soon Sam and Dean are walking beside me and I feel they're both glancing at me, but I ignore it all and just focus on where I'm going.

Soon we're walking into a room where a man is sitting at the desk and suddenly I'm aware we should have made up a story to get us to the corpse. The guy won't just let us in and as far as I know, we haven't made up a story. Well, I'm not asking my brothers for help so I might as well think of something on my own. I take a look at the guy, mostly whatever you have to tell someone to get what you want, depends on who is standing in front of you. The guy looks buff, strong and very arrogant. His lips are pursed as he's reading something and I can see what type of guy he is, just from the image in front of me.

As I'm wrecking my brain for a story, Dean walks up to the desk without hesitation. There's a little sign on the desk that says: DR. D. FEIKLOWICZ and I have to subdue my smile at that. How the hell do you pronounce that damn name? I see Dean looking at it with a frown too, before he slightly shakes his head. "Hey." He tells the guy with a bright smile and the guy frowns. "Hi… Can I help you with something?" He asks and I'm about to step forward with the story I came up with, when Sam pulls me back and keeps his hand on my shoulder as Dean starts talking.

"Yeah, we're the med students." Dean starts convincingly and the guy at the desk cocks his head. "Sorry?" He asks in confusion. "Oh, Dr. Fiklovitch didn't tell ya?" Dean asks him and I would have laughed very loudly at the way he pronounced that doctors name if I wasn't so annoyed with him. "Yeah, we talked with him on the phone, he eehm… we're from Ohio state. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper." He ten explains with a nod into Sam's direction. "Well I'm sorry, he's at lunch." The guy tells us with a sort of cocky smile that annoys me to the bone. I hate men who are this sure of themselves, they always think they can do anything they want whenever they want. I've met these guys, I've even dated one of these guys and they're horrible. From the look on this guy's face he's not goanna let us in. He's an alpha male and another alpha male is standing in front of him, Dean, so he's already feeling like this is a competition. Dean's not like that, but this guy clearly is.

"Oh… well, he said eehm…" Dean stumbles slowly, glancing at Sam, before changing his tactic. "Well, it doesn't matter. You mind showing us the body?" He asks directly and the guy's grin gets even cockier. "Sorry, I can't. But if you'll be back in an hour, I mean you could wait for him if you want..." He starts and Dean's eyes grow a little wider. "An hour? Oeh, we've got to be heading back to Columbus by then…" He starts while Sam nods in agreement and I roll my eyes, this is not working. "Look man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…" Dean starts with a smile, but like I predicted, the guy ain't letting us in. "Oh man look, no!" He mimics Dean and that's when I get real pissed off and take a step forward aggressively. I pull my jacket to the side and push down my shirt, before going in action.

"You're job must suck! I mean, you're sitting here all day, probably making half the money your boss at lunch is making, no wonder you're getting cranky." I imply loudly and Dean and Sam both snap their heads in my direction with open mouths, both looking astonished and angry. Astonished because I simply decided to mix myself in this conversation and angry because I've made myself look a lot hotter than just now. I opened up my leather jacket, pulled my shirt a little down and my hair is hanging around my shoulders. I decided that for my plan to work, I needed to look attractive to this guy and at the look of his face, I do.

"Excuse me?" The guy asks, taken aback by my sudden outburst and my sudden presence. He's baffled at my tone and baffled at my looks. I simply roll my eyes. "You know guys, we'll get another body from somebody who does want to help us. And we'll put their name in our papers to show our gratitude. Maybe we can find someone who has more control over his job and is more of a man…" I start to say to Dean loudly and grin when I can hear the guy standing up. "Hey…" He starts defensively and I swirl back around, making sure my hair flips around my head nicely. "Maybe you should find another job man, I mean come on, we all know what women like in a guy and you ain't it, at least your job ain't it." I tell him rudely and he raises his eyebrows, his ego is definitely getting bruised as I'm attacking him like this. He's also really starting to notice me and his eyes move up and down my body, he's definitely checking me out. Like I thought he would, guys like this like women who can defend themselves and can get angry.

"Hey, I have control in here." He tells me, making himself larger just as I expected him to do. I put him on a stand and now he wants to show me that's not true, now he wants to impress me. I'm tall for my age, I come across as at least nineteen, so I can use that to my advantage. Guys like this like a younger woman anyways.

"Well, if you really did, you'd help us." I challenge him and without a second thought he sticks his hands towards the door. "After you." He tells me with his cocky smile back in and I smile, before walking towards the door. Dean and Sam follow me and when I slightly look back at them, their eyes are wide and they look completely stunned. That makes me feel better and with a proud smile I watch as the guy leads us towards a table where the corpse is displayed. To be honest, I have to conceal my disgust for this. It's the first time I see a dead body, a corpse, in a morgue, just lying on the table, being dead. It kind of scares me, but I expectantly look at the guy.

"Start questioning…" I whisper to my brothers when they keep staring at me and they try their best to snap out of their trances. "Now, the newspaper said… eehm… said that his daughter found him. She says is eyes were bleeding?" Sam slowly starts and the guy looks up while lifting the blanket, exposing the whole, naked corpse. He didn't have to do that, but now that I have put him in this position, he wants to show me he is in control. "Yeah, they practically liquefied." He answers shortly and points at the empty sockets of the man where his eyes used to be. It's looks disgusted and scary, but I still look at it.

"Any sign of a struggle? Or maybe a sign of someone doing this to him?" Dean asks and the guy winks at me, before answering that question and I giggle quietly. Yup, he's definitely on a mission to impress me, he knows all the answers to our questions and he's goanna show that to me.

"Nope, besides the daughter he was all alone." He tells us. "What was the official cause of death?" I ask him and he beams at me, glad I gave him some attention, before answering. "The doc is not sure, he's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure." He says and Sam frowns at that. "What do you mean?" He asks and the guy leans a little closer. "Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull then anyone I have even seen." He says in a mysterious mind of tone and Dean rolls his eyes. This guy is clearly annoying him and I can understand that.

"The eyes… What would cause something like that?" Sam asks, quite taken aback himself, just like me. This stuff indeed doesn't normally happen. "Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims." The guy explains. "Yeah? You ever seen exploding eyeballs?" Dean asks the guy and he grins. "Nah, that's a first for me." He answers and I scoff loudly. I know we're not done here, I know Dean's probably goanna want to see the police report, so time to start up my act again.

"Yeah, but you're not the doctor." I tell him with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I'm the one who examined the body, you know." He tells me defensively and I roll my eyes. "Sure. Hey can you show me the police report." I ask him in a challenging tone and he frowns at me. "Why would you want that?" He asks in confusion and I smirk. "Well, to see if this fits with what the police said you know. Not to check up on you, but…" I start casually and see the guy is lost in a war with himself. "Well, I'm not supposed to…" He starts hesitantly, but when he sees my sarcastic look he nods shortly. He grabs it for us and I hand it to Dean so he can get a look at it. I knew they'd both want to see it and now they have it, mission complete.

Dean gives the report back and gives me a sign to leave. "We've got to go, come on." Sam mumbles, grabbing my arm and pulling me back slightly. Dean turns around and starts walking away and Sam and I are about to follow when the guy interrupts us, grabbing my arm as well.

"Hey, do you think, you know after you've finished your paper… you know, we could eehm…" He starts nervously and Sam's eyes grow wide while Dean immediately turns back around, his eyes flaming. "Is he for real? Is he actually trying to ask you out?" Sam whispers to me, astonished while I smile in victory, I knew he would. I also pull back up my shirt, we got we wanted.

"Hey! No! Don't you even think about it. No! No, no, no!" Dean snaps at the guy and wraps an arm around me in the process before stalking out, pulling me with him. I can't hide my chuckles in the process.

As soon as we're out and back in the hallway, Dean stops and turns around to glare at me. "What in God's name was that?" He asks me, still too stunned to actually sound angry, which I know he was going for. "What?" I ask as Sam too, is staring at me. "I had it, you know. He was about to let us in before your tirade." Dean snaps and I pull up my eyebrows. "No he wasn't and you know that. I just, I've seen those guys and I know how to make them insecure. It was just an act to get him to let us in you know, no big deal!" I explain in annoyance and Sam sighs. "Yes, big deal. You are not a hunter, you don't talk or interact during the investigation. We had it." He tells me strongly and I cry out in frustration. "O my God. I freaking helped, I made sure we, or at least you two, had a chance to examine that body. God damn it!" I almost yell, my voice echoing through the halls and sounding angrier then I'd wanted. "Okay, you know what, out! Now!" Dean repeats and grabs my shoulders, pushing me towards the staircase in frustration. I heave my eyes to the sky, but start walking down while Dean and Sam start a conversation about their findings behind me, making me tremble with anger and embarrassment. Now they're just being mean.

"Might not be one of ours you know. Might be some freak medical thing." Sam starts, ignoring my sigh while Dean raises his hands into the air. "How many times in dads long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing! And not some sign of an awful supernatural death." He argues. "Eh, almost never." Sam agrees. "Exactly."

"Alright, let's go talk to the daughter. She might give us an insight in what the hell is going on." Sam suggests while I have reached the exit door and push it open. I walk towards the impala and wait impatiently for Dean to open it up. I take place in the backseat and watch my brothers get in as well. "You can drop me off at any motel." I tell them as the car comes to life and I get two confused stares. "What? Now you want us to drop you off?" Sam asks, looking lost, while I nod. "Yes, I don't want to be in the same with you two any longer." I tell him directly and in a harsh tone. Sam sighs while Dean turns around in his seat. "Listen honey…" He starts, but my glare is so angry he stops and starts again hesitantly. "Listen, Skye. We will talk about this all tonight. We want you to come with us." He says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, only because you think I'm not safe on my own in a freaking motel room." I retort and Dean slams his hands on the steering wheel. "I give up. What the hell is wrong with her!" He cries out to Sam, who shakes his head and turns around to me. "Skye, please drop it for now, before this turns into a nasty fight, okay? We will talk about this later." He tells me strictly and I sigh deeply, but slowly nod and stare out of the window as Dean drives us towards the daughters house. We are going to have to talk about this eventually, cause if we don't I'll explode, Dean will explode and that won't be pretty. But, if we wait I'll only have more time to be angry and that'll evolve in fury. I sigh as dramatically as I can.

I don't say a word throughout the ride and neither do Sam and Dean. The tension starts to come unbearable after ten minutes, but I'm too angry to do anything about it. I hate it though, I hate when me and my brothers are fighting and I acknowledge that is happening more and more these couple of days. And mostly because of me, I am becoming more frustrated with the way they treat me. I used to accept it, I used to let them fuss and shut me out, but now… Now it's different and as I think of it it's actually making me sad.

All the signs that they are giving me are pointing to one thing: they don't think I'm good enough. They don't think I can hunt, they don't want me to ruin the care. And that is making me terribly sad to the point where I'm almost crying in the backseat of the car. I am so furious at them for thinking all these things, even though I know it's true. But it's their fault that I'm worthless at the job cause they refuse to teach me. Damn it, this is messed up. I stay silent though, we'll talk about it later.

Soon we arrive at the house of the daughter and get out of the car. I make sure I keep a safe distance from both of them. When I'm angry, or in this case actually really sad, I need to keep a distance from people.

Sam and Dean walk towards the front of the house and I follow them slowly. The front door is completely open, I guess they're having a service for the father or something. A memorial where all the relatives and friends come over to talk and be sad together, I've seen it before. It's not my way of dealing with something, but off course we're hunters so with us it's different.

I follow my brothers into the house and through the hall. The living room is full of people dressed in formal clothing, it's actually quite intimidating. "We look underdressed." Dean hushes to Sam sarcastically before walking on in search of the daughter. We don't find her anywhere in the house and with a roll of my eyes I step towards the first person I see and ask the man if he knows where she is. He points us outside where a group of girls is sitting on a bench, looking sad and miserable. Well, that must be them.

We approach and they all look up to us in confusion. "You must be Donna, right?" Dean asks the middle girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Yes." She answers shortly and Dean, unable to come up with a good story for the second time, looks at me. I glare at him viciously, which makes him turn to Sam instead. "Hi, eehm we're really sorry." Sam mutters and Donna smiles slightly, her eyes dark and sad. "Thank you." She says friendly and Sam looks at Dean. "I'm Sam, this is Dean and…" Sam starts to introduce us but I step forward before he can say my name, I can introduce myself perfectly well, thank you very much. "And hi, I'm Skye." I tell her and she nods shortly at me.

"We uh, we worked with your dad." Sam makes up a story and Donna frowns at that, exchanging a look with the blonde girl next to her. "You did? Even you?" She asks, her gaze pointed at me and I smile slightly. "No, I didn't. I'm just here to support my brothers." I tell her in all honesty and she nods, before turning her gaze back to Dean. "Yeah well we did though. This whole thing… I mean a stroke…" He mutters and Donna bows her head, her friend taking over. I try to hide my chuckle, Dean was as subtle as always, the idiot.

"I don't think she wants to walk about this right now…" The blonde girl starts to defend Donna, but Donna shakes her head. "It's okay, I'm okay." She nods and looks back at Dean, who decides to just start with the questions, the sphere for the rest is gone. "Where there any symptoms? You know, dizziness…?" He asks simply. "No…" Donna starts, furrowing her brows. She's probably wondering why two strangers want to know that. Suddenly the little girl to her left turns towards her, looking quite scared, I notice as I catch her glance.

"That's because it wasn't a stroke." She says in panic and Donna turns towards her. "Lilly, don't say that." She tries to comfort the little girl and out of the corner of my eye I see frown. "What?" He asks and Donna turns to him apologetically. "I'm sorry, she's just upset…" She mutters, but the girl seems to think otherwise. "No, it happened because of me." She insists, her eyes growing even wider than they already were. "Sweetie, it didn't." Donna tries to reassure her, but I'm starting to realize that this little girl might actually think this, that she might know something or saw something. So I smile apologetically at Donna, before slowly walking over to the girl and crouching down in front or her. "Hey sweetheart, why would you say something like that?" I ask her as kindly as I can and she bows her head.

"Right before he died I said it." She tells me silently and I frown slightly. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I don't even have to look up to know it's Sam's. "Said what?" He asks while I try my best to keep a friendly face on and tilt my head, looking at the little girl. "Bloody Mary. Three times in the bathroom mirror." She explains to me and that's when I'm certain this is our kind of thing, never mess with bloody Mary. I once almost did that as a child, when I didn't know about the monsters yet. I was around six and I'd heard about the fame from a girl at school and I'd wanted to try it out at the motel where we'd been staying. I'd said it twice when Dean had walked into the bathroom and had completely freaked out. That night he told me about the monsters and that the world I knew was far worse then I already thought it was.

"She took his eyes, that's what she does." The girl frantically explains to me, but Donna decides it's enough and interferes. She must be Lilly's sister, I can see the protectiveness in her eyes. She looks at me in the exact same way Dean always looks at me.

"That's not why dad died, this isn't your fault." She tells Lilly soothingly while Lilly turns towards her, her mouth quivering. "Lilly, your sister is right, you know. There is no way it could've been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?" Dean joins the conversation and gives the little girl a reassuring smile. I look back at Lilly who seems about to either break down or freak out. "No, I don't think so." She answers Dean and he nods slightly while I slowly stand up, swatting Sam's hand from my shoulder now the attention is off me. He looks at me with a frown but I'm too angry to even look at him. Wow, this is bad, they don't even trust me to talk to a little girl. A hand had to placed on my shoulder to keep me in check.

"Thank you guys." Dean thanks the three girls and turns around. We start walking back towards the house. "We should take a look upstairs, see the bathroom." Dean implies slowly and I nod, following him back inside the house. As soon as nobody is looking we sneak up the stairs, trying to stop it from creaking too loud. We reach the top and soon walk through the corridor, passing multiple doors.

Sam has soon found the bathroom door and he opens it. We stare inside the tiny bathroom and I spot the large stain on the floor where the pool of blood must have been. It's still reddish and I shake my head slightly, that man must have been petrified. I know I would if my eyes suddenly started bleeding. Plus that is indeed way too many blood just to come out of one human skull, I notice that too.

"The bloody Mary legend." Sam whispers as he examines the bathroom. Then he turns to Dean. "Did dad ever find any evidence that this thing is real?" He asks and Dean shortly shakes his head. "Not that I know of." He answers before stepping into the bathroom, taking a look up close. "I mean everywhere else…" Sam starts, crouching down and rubbing his fingers over the bloodstain. "All over the country, kids play bloody Mary and as far as we know, nobody dies from it." He finishes, standing back up and also stepping into the bathroom. I stay outside while I listen to their conversation, can see it all clearly from here.

"Yeah I know, everywhere else it's just a story, I mean I stopped Skye from playing it once, but here it's actually happening." Dean mutters and Sam frowns. "The place where the legend began?" He suggests and I get that, that would make more sense. If the legend started out here, then something must have happened here to make up the story. I mean, legends are always based on some kind of truth.

Dean slowly walks over to the mirror while Sam sighs. "But according to the legend, the person who says…" He starts, but Dean just opened the mirror cabinet and Sam's staring right at himself in the mirror, which stopped him from saying 'bloody Mary'. He slams the mirror shut and does not look at it while he finishes his sentence. "The person who says… 'You know what', gets hurt, but here -."

"Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah." Dean agrees with his train of thought, not paying any attention to Sam's behavior. "Right…" I mutter and Dean looks at me. "Haven't heard anything like it before." He says and I slowly take a small step into the bathroom. "But still, the guy died right in front of the mirror and I think that little girl was right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out." I comment and Sam turns around to me. "It's worth checking into." He suggests, but suddenly Dean's eyes grow wide and he rushes towards the bathroom door. I heard it too, footsteps are coming our way and they're loud. From the sound of it, they're heels.

Sam rushes out of the bathroom as well, but it's too late. The blonde girl we met in the garden is walking towards us, her face looking very hostile.  
"What are you doing up here?" She asks suspiciously and Dean and Sam glance at each other briefly. "We… We had to go to the bathroom." Dean starts convincingly, but the girl ain't buying it and aggressively steps forward. "Who are you?" She asks and I wait, Dean is going to deny this all at first, that's what always happens when we get busted.

"Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad." Dean indeed starts, but like I expected, he gets caught in his lie. "He was a day trader or something, he worked by himself." The girl tells us and Dean nods, trying to hide his shock. "No, I mean I know, I…" He starts, but gets cut off. "And all those weird questions downstairs? What was that?" The girl goes on and when neither Sam nor Dean answers she crosses her arms. "Either you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming." She announces and I chuckle, stepping out of the bathroom, waving at her shortly. "That's a good one, I should try it sometimes." I tell her and she frowns at me. "Listen, they're not some creepy stalkers or something, okay? They, we, are actually here to help." I explain softly and she loosens up a bit. "Yeah, we think something happened to Donna's dad." Sam backs me up and the girl scoffs. "Yeah, a stroke." She retorts and I point at the bathroom. "That's not the sight of a typical stroke." I protest and she stays silent, I know she knows that that's true.

"We think it might be something else." Sam adds and the girl fixes her glance on him. "Like what?" She challenges and I sigh deeply. "We haven't figured that out yet, but the reason we're taking this so seriously is because we don't want anyone else to get hurt." I explain and she slowly backs down a little.

"So, if you're goanna scream, go right ahead." Dean tells her and I roll my eyes while she bows her head. "Who are you then, cops?" She asks and Sam and Dean glance at each other while I smile slightly. "Something like that." Dean answers her and Sam reaches in his pocket. "Tell you what, here." He says and grabs an empty piece of paper. "You think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange or out of the ordinary, just give us a call." He says while writing down his number and handing it to her. Then he walks past her and Dean and me follow, leaving her a bit confused behind.

We leave the house, get back in the car and soon we're driving through town again while I'm thinking about this legend. We have to find out if there was ever any Mary in this town who died or something and it will be unlikely to find that on the internet.

When Dean suddenly stops a few minutes later and I don't see any motels, I frown. I'm about to ask when I spot the library sign and nod in understanding, time to go do the research in the old fashioned way. Books you can trust, that's what dad always said.

We get out of the car and soon we enter the library, Sam and Dean are discussing the legend. "Alright, say bloody Mary really is haunting this town, there's gotta be some kind of proof, right? A local woman who died nasty." Dean mutters. "Yeah, but with a legend like this it's hard man. There's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride and there's a lot more.' Sam explains and I join the conversation. "I once heard of a version that she had died in a car crash and was so sad she didn't look beautiful anymore that she killed herself with pieces of a broken mirror. And that is you said her name she would appear and look so horrifying you'd die instantly. But if you didn't, you were supposed to say to her that she still looked beautiful and she'd spare you." I explain and Dean turns his head towards me. "What's that for weird version?" He retorts and I frown at him. "I think it's a good version." I disagree but Dean turns back to Sam.  
"So what are we supposed to be looking for?" He asks. "Well every version has got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary and she always dies in front of a mirror." Sam answers as we walk into the room where the bookshelves are piling up. "So we gotta look into local newspapers and public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill." He goes on while I'm looking around, admiring all the books. I love books and I love reading, I love how it brings me to another universe and how it takes you on a journey you'd never have in real life.

"Alright that sounds annoying." Dean complains while rubbing his hands over his face. "No, it won't be so bad, uh…" Sam tries to reassure his brother, but then spots the line of computers who are very clearly 'out of order' and he huffs. "Huh, I take it back, this will be very annoying." He mutters and Dean stares at the computers in disgust. "Oh man…" He whines and I shake my head, walking towards the back of the library. Mostly there's a section in libraries with old newspapers and articles and I've soon found it.

"Here!" I yell and grab the first pile of documents and position myself in an old chair. Soon we're working, skimming through the documents one by one. Not a word is said as we work and not one of us finds anything in the next three hours. It's starting to get late too and soon we're all yawning and moaning with displeasure. "Okay, lets pack up. Take it all with you." Dean announces around six pm and Sam and I pale up the papers and documents we haven't searched through yet while Dean walks out to open up the car. We get in and soon we're arriving at a motel. Dean checks us in and we again sit down in the motel room. I try to make myself as comfortable as I can while skimming through the millions of papers from as far back as 1910 and soon I get tired and very, very bored.

Dean announces he'll get us food at eight and when he comes back I finally have a distraction. We eat in silence and after that it's research again.

Around ten pm I've seen enough papers and death certificates and I throw them on the floor to make a statement. "I don't know about you but I'm goanna go to bed." I tell my brothers and slip inside the little bathroom before they can react. I'm not mad anymore, I can never stay mad at them for long. I am still sad though, but I decide to let it slide and change into pajama's, brush my teeth and walk back out.

As soon as I walk back into the room I see Sam sitting on the left bed, looking at me intently. Dean is still in his chair behind the laptop. I frown and stop dead in my tracks, raising my eyebrows. "Skye, we have to talk about this some time." Sam indicates and I sigh, rolling my eyes. "God, no, not now." I plead, walking towards the empty bed and sit down, rubbing my eyes. Dean looks up from his laptop with a confused look on his face. He hates to talk about feelings. "Now, Skye." He indeed simply orders and I glare at him. "Look, I'm just clueless okay, what the hell happened today?" Sam asks. "Yeah, why the hell were you so angry?" Dean turns his head towards me and it looks like he feels kind of insulted or something, which makes me frown. "It's hard for me to believe you don't know that." I retort sarcastically and Dean raises his hands in the air in defeat while Sam sighs.

"I think I know… But I don't want to piss you off more." He suggests and I look at him. "I don't want to talk about this." I tell him again, this time more persistent, but he won't let it slide. "Just listen to me, okay?" He asks softly and I sigh. "Okay fine, hit me. Why do you think I'm angry?" I ask him, still sarcastic and he slowly gets up from the bed.

"I think you feel left out. I think you feel like you're less than us because we won't let you hunt and I think you are pissed because we refuse to let you in on the case. To fully let you in." He explains while moving towards me and I bow my head, he's not very wrong. I still don't want to talk about this, knowing they'll think I'm acting out or being a drama queen. But I have to get it off my chest.

"I just don't understand…" I start, combing my fingers through my hair. "I don't understand why you won't let me in. I mean, I am part of this family, right? I am part of this group, of you, right?" I add slowly, glancing at Dean, who's just staring at me. "Off course you are, you're the base of us." Sam tells me lovingly while I watch Dean get up. "Puppy, what are you thinking? What's going on in that little head of yours?" He asks me, his voice softening up just a little.

"You won't let me in! And yeah, I understand that, I mean I'm not good at hunting. I've always been left out and I've never been taught anything so I get that. But I shouldn't be worthless, right?" I mutter and when I look up, both of them are staring at me with their eyebrows raised. I sadly smile, in situations like this it's very clear that they didn't have a mom.

"Worthless? Where the hell did you get that from?" Dean exclaims, his eyes shining with worry while Sam puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I mean that has to be why you won't leave me alone on a case, right? Why you won't leave alone in a motel room, because you think I can't take care of myself." I start, my voice slowly breaking. I pull my knees up to my chest and then continue. "That's why you have to be with me at all times during a case, right, to make sure I don't mess up. To make sure I don't do something stupid, right? That's why you put a damn hand on my shoulder while I was talking to Lilly, right?" Because you didn't trust me, because you thought I couldn't handle talking to a child on my own. I mean, if you of all people don't trust me then I must be worthless."

There, I said it. I told them what was going on and I'm even crying about it. I wish I could hold back my tears, but the feeling of being worthless makes me unable to.

It stays silent for a few moments and when I look up I see both my brothers gawking at me, completely stunned. Dean doesn't have a clue what to say while Sam suddenly pulls me towards him and engulfs me in a desperate hug. He rocks me back and forth while Dean still seems absolutely clueless.

"God…" He mutters to himself while I let myself cry in my brother's arms. Then, very suddenly, Sam lets me go and crouches down in front of me, looking into my eyes. "Shut down that train of thought, shut it down now!" He commands and I wipe my tears away, looking at him in confusion. "Do not ever again think you are worthless Skye Winchester. You are everything but worthless." He adds, glancing at Dean for support. But he doesn't get any cause I can see Dean has no idea what to do. He just looks at me, kind of stunned to see his little sister suddenly in tears. Then he sighs. "Sam is right, you are not worthless. You never were and I certainly don't think you are. You are more than capable of hunting with us, you've shown that from the moment you were born." He starts, his eyes everywhere but on mine. "But why… Why won't you let me do anything?" I ask, my voice breaking twice. I hate the way I sound, I sound like a five year old instead of the tough girl I want to be. "God honey, because we want to protect you. We don't want you to get hurt. We choose to not leave you alone when something happens, we choose to leave you out of things because of the danger of the job." Sam starts to explain and I listen to him, I just listen.  
"You are not getting hurt on my watch pup." Dean adds in agreement. "We know you are more than capable of hunting and when the times comes that we do teach you everything we know, we are damn certain you will become one of the best hunters in this damn world. But we don't want you to become a hunter yet because we're afraid we'll lose you. We don't want to see you in pain." Sam goes on in a soft voice. "Until you are eighteen you have to deal with our decisions of leaving you out. Like I said, you're not getting hurt on my watch." Dean mumbles reassuringly while sitting down on my left side and wrapping an arm around me. I chuckle slightly and sigh in relief, well this didn't take a turn for the worst and I'm glad.

"So you don't think I'm worthless?" I ask in a tiny voice and they both smile. "Nope." Dean reassures me and I smile at that, the sadness is slowly leaving my body. "Okay then…" I simply state and Sam sighs with a shake of his head. "Jesus Christ, don't ever scare me like this again!" He tells me and I swat his arm with a chuckle. "Yeah man, I thought my days were over." Dean jokes and I roll my eyes. "You two are idiots!" I exclaim and flinch when I get two pokes in my sides as a response. I immediately try to get away. "Oh no, we're not starting this." I warn them, trying to struggle out of their grip, but it's pretty solid.  
"Starting what?" Dean asks innocently, squeezing my side, making me squeal and snort out a laugh. "This!" I cry out, moving away from him. Sam on the other side just simply pinches my side, making me squeal again. "Guys!" I exclaim in giggles, but then the attack fully starts. Dean wraps both his arms around my waist, squeezing my sides rapidly while Sam is scribbling his fingers over my stomach. I burst out in laughter, shrieking and struggling as hard as I can. "Damn it guhuhuhuhuys. Stohohohohohoh this nohohohohohonsehehehehense." I stammer through my laughter. "Nonsense? We're just teaching you a lesson." Dean implies softly, digging in deeper. I can't hold back the fits of laughter pouring out of me as I'm trashing around. "I hahahahahate thihihis, plehehehehehase stohop!" I try to beg, doubling over with a screech as Sam hits a sensitive spot near my hips. With my hands I try to slap them both away, but soon they've both caught a wrist and I'm completely stuck. "Dahahahamn you!" I hiss at them and Sam chuckles. Then, without a warning he sticks both his hands in my underarms and I let out an honest to God howl, falling backwards and clamping my elbows to my sides, trapping his hands. "GOD NO!" Is all I can get out before hysterical laughter takes over. It takes ten minutes before they finally let go and by then I'm too exhausted to even sit back up. I gasp for air as laughing fits rock my body and I can't get that foolish grin off my face.

"There. And please remember, if we don't allow you to do anything, it's only because we want to protect you." Sam tells me with a grin. "Yup and there's nothing you can do about it too." Dean joins in and I roll my eyes, finally able to sit back up. "Come here, you idiots." I chuckle and wrap my arms around their shoulders, kissing them both on their cheeks. Then I get up and stumble over to the other bed, collapsing down on it. "I think we broke her." I hear Sam laugh and I try to growl at him but I'm too exhausted. I just grumble something and close my eyes.

About two hours later I get woken up by Dean who is sliding into the bed next to me. I can see, through my tight squeezes eyes, that Sam is still sitting at the table, reading through papers. I frown slightly. "Sam…" I start, but Dean hushes me. "Hey, let it go, he won't listen." He whispers and honestly I am too tired to protest, so I just bury myself in Dean's chest as he wraps his arms around me. I listen to Sam's typing on his laptop and that hushes me back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up in that exact position and when I groggily turn my head, I see Sam is still sitting at the table. "Morning honey." He greets me and he sounds exhausted, again… I slowly sit up, feeling Dean stir beside me. "Sam…" I start slowly, but he raises his hand. "Don't." He simply tells me and I sigh, bowing my head. Then I just get up and slide into the bathroom. Like Dean said, we're goanna have to talk about him and this sooner or later, but apparently he's choosing later. I get it though, I understand, but this is becoming unhealthy and I can't help but become more worried with the second.

When I'm done in the shower, Sam has woken up Dean and I see him leave for breakfast. I just grab my history book out of my bag and position myself at that same table, I need to study more. I'm forcing myself more and more into the hunting life, into the cases and I do have to remember that I need to high school. Dad would be so disappointed if I failed. Now that I'm thinking about it, when we find him it's best not to tell him about my hunting. I've always known that I could eventually persuade Sam and Dean, I still know I can, but dad… I am very, very positive he will be outraged when he finds out, so it's best he never finds out. He would not only be pissed at me, but he'd unleash a tirade of fury at my brothers and they don't deserve that. Especially Sam. Dad and Sam have always been fighting, always disagreeing on almost every topic and if dad realizes that I'm hunting, he will be most pissed at Sam, as unfair as that is.

Sam gets back behind his laptop and starts typing with a yawn while I read about the Vietnam war. When Dean gets back with breakfast we all sit down together and soon after that we starts working through the rest of those newspapers. Soon Sam positions himself on the bed, he's been yawning a lot and just snapped at Dean twice. This all lets us know he's exhausted. He's still surrounding himself with research though and I know he is not planning to fall asleep. I silently hope he does though, the poor guy really needs a few good hours.

Dean and me stay silent, both scanning through the papers and when I look up to check on Sam, his eyes are closed. He's lying on his back, his hands on his stomach, he fell asleep.

"Finally." I whisper in triumph and Dean winks at me. "Okay, do not make any noise okay, I want him to get as much sleep as possible." He whispers at me and I nod slowly. Dean and me stay completely silent as we work and after two hours I start to get really bored again. When I stand up to grab my study books I notice Sam's legs are twitching.

"Dean…" I hiss and point to my brother, who's not peacefully sleeping anymore. Dean frowns slightly and jumps a little when Sam lets out a strangled groan and slowly starts to trash around. I sigh, I hate to see him like this, it makes me sad. I look at Dean, who sighs too. He decides to not wake him up though. "He needs his sleep." He whispers to me as I sit back down at the table and nod in understanding.

It doesn't take long for Sam to wake up. We hear a gasp and Sam's eyes startle open, his breathing uneven. Dean snaps his head towards his little brother and Sam sighs. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" He groggily asks after a little silence and I roll my eyes. "Cause I'm an awesome brother." Dean retorts, but then sighs and sits up straight. "So, what did you dream about?" He asks, worry in his eyes. "Lollipops and candy canes." Sam answers drily, which makes me shake my head and Dean smiles slightly. "Yeah sure." He mutters and looks back at the paper that's in front of him while my gaze is locked on Sam.

Sam slightly turns his head so he's able to see us. "Did you find anything?" He asks and Dean shrugs in annoyance. "Besides a whole new level of frustration? No." He answers, turning towards the book in his lap. "We've looked through everything." I complain slightly while Sam sits up. "A few local woman, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror." Dean explains slowly and I hold up the paper I was examining. "And a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but that's all I've got. I haven't seen a Mary anywhere." I add and Sam sighs loudly, falling back into the cushions. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet." He mutters tiredly and I stand up from my seat, walking towards the bed and sit down next to Sam's feet. "We've also started looking at strange deaths in this area." I inform him and Dean nods. "Yeah, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing." He adds and I groan loudly, this is indeed starting to get really frustrating.

"Whatever is happening here, it just ain't Mary." Dean mutters and I huff. "Well I ain't saying her name ever again in my life." I imply slowly, making Sam chuckle slightly before furrowing his eyebrows. His phone just rang and I watch as he picks it up. "Hello?" He mutters into the phone and soon the sphere changes. He sits up, looking concerned. "Hold on, wait a minute, what happened?" he mutters and then his eyes grow wide. "Stay there, we're on our way." He then hushes and hangs up, jumping off the bed.

Me and Dean stare at him with a frown as he rushes towards his jacket, shrugging it on. "That was Charlie, the blonde girl we met at the funeral thing. Something happened." Is all he says, but it's enough for me and Dean and soon we're in the impala, racing towards the park where Charlie told Sam she was.

We get out as soon as Dean parked the car and rush towards the bench where the blonde girl is sitting, her head in her hands. She looks up when she hears us approaching and I can see her face is tearstained. "Wow, hey! Charlie, what happened?" I softly whisper as I sit down next to her, but she's crying too heavily to say something. Dean sits down on the railing of the bench while Sam stays on his feet. I slowly try to get the girl to calm down a little and she does when I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It's my friend, she's… she's gone." Charlie stammers and I sigh, crap! "Can you tell us what happened?" I softly ask and she nods slowly. "They found her on the bathroom floor… And her – Her eyes…" She sobs and looks up at Dean. "They were gone." She adds miserably and Sam shakes his head slowly. "I'm sorry." He mutters and Charlie bows her head, tears streaming down her face.

"And she said it" She then cries out, grabbing my hand for support and I squeeze it gently. Dean glances at Sam meaningfully. "I heard her say it… But it couldn't be because of that, right?" Charlie mutters, her voice breaking twice while she glances at my brothers. "I'm insane, right?" She adds brokenly and Dean turns towards her while I squeeze her hand again. "No, you're not insane." He tells her reassuringly, but it doesn't seem to reassure her at all. "God, that makes me feel so much worse." She whispers through her tears whole leaning her head on my shoulder. "Look Charlie, we think something is happening here, something bad." I tell her in all honesty and she lifts up her head, wiping away her tears. "Something that can't be explained." Sam adds softly and Dean turns his head. "Now, we're goanna stop it, but we could use your help." He tells her slowly and she frowns a little at that. "We need to see the room of your friend." He then adds and she doesn't even want to hear more. She jumps from the bench and wipes her eyes. "Will that help?" She asks and Sam nods. "Yeah, can you get us in there?" He asks and she nods slowly before pulling me up from the bench as well. "With her I can." She mutters and I frown at that. "You believe us…" I mutter, astonished, when I realize her eager to help isn't because she thinks we're lunatics, but because she wants to help find out whatever happened to her friend.

"I don't know what to believe, but I do want to help." She tells me and I nod, that's enough for me. "Okay, I can get you two in from the window, her room is in the back and you're goanna have to climb up the roof." She tells my brothers slowly and they both nod shortly. Then she turns back around to me. "We're going in through the front!" She tells me and I let her pull me with her. I wave shortly at my brothers before stepping into her car. Soon we're on the road.

"Charlie…" I start slowly, but she shakes her head, she already knows what I was goanna ask her. "I just want to help, you know. I just… I need to find out what happened." She tells me and I nod shortly, not wanting to push her. "How are we going to get in?" I ask her, changing the subject, I don't want her to start crying again. I mean, she still lost her friend.

"Well, I'll be too hysterical to talk, so you'll have to tell Jill's mother that we need some time to say goodbye to her." She tells me and I frown. I'm about to say something when she sighs. "I'm not goanna act my grieve. If I start thinking about it…" She starts to explain, but immediately tears up again and I understand. She's goanna use her grieve to help us and I have respect for that.

Charlie parks the car at the end of the street and while I'm coming up with my act, Charlie starts crying again. By the time we've reached the front door of Jill's house, she's crying too hard to talk, just like she said. I ring the doorbell and wrap my arm around her shoulder to support her. Soon the mother opens up the door, also with a tearstained face. All of this making me very sad as well, losing a friend is always hard, but losing your daughter, that must be ten times worse.

"Hello miss, I'm very sorry to show up like this but we, especially Charlie, need some time to say goodbye to Jill." I tell the mother and she frowns slightly, she's never seen me before, but Charlie heaves up her head and the mother slightly steps forward to put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, I just need some time with Jill's pictures and things…" Charlie stammers through her tears and the mother nods, letting us in. We thank her before climbing up the stairs and by the time we're upstairs, Charlie's breathing is much steadier and she's wiping her face. I smile sympathetically at her before I let her lead me towards the back of the hallway.

We walk into Jill's bedroom and I shortly get the feeling I'm intruding in something I'm not a part of. This is Jill's personal bedroom and she is dead. But you are going to save all the other people. I convince myself and brush the feeling off me.

When I look at the window I can already see two shapes outside and Charlie runs up to it, opening the window and Sam and Dean climb through. They've even brought the whole duffle bag with them. "What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asks while Dean closes the window silently. "We just said we needed some time alone with Jill's stuff." I answer and Charlie sighs in guilt. "I hate lying to her." She mutters as Dean closes the curtains and Sam grabs a camera out of the duffle bag. "Trust us, it's for the greater good." Dean tells her and then looks at me. "The lights." He tells me shortly and I hurry towards the door and shut off the lights.

"What's the plan?" I ask as I walk back, seeing both my brothers with camera's. "Hey, night vision." Sam states while holding the camera to Dean, who pushes a button to fulfill Sam's request. "What are you guys looking for?" Charlie asks and I huff. "We'll let you know as soon as we find it." I tell her while I look at my brothers, what exactly are we looking for indeed. We don't know the case yet, we don't know precisely what this is yet so we don't really know what to look for.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" I suddenly hear Dean mutter and I chuckle when I see him pose for the camera while Sam films him, it's in night vision so everything looks different. Sam huffs and turns around, walking towards the closet and opening it while Dean goes the other way with his EMF meter.

"Why aren't you helping?" Charlie whispers to me as we both stand back and let them do their work. I snicker. "Because they're protective douche bags." I tell her and she actually grins at that. "So you are really their little sister?" She asks me, she'd probably assumed that was a lie too when she found out we weren't who we said we were. I nod shortly, watching Sam intently. I intend to learn from everything they do.

Sam goes over the closet mirror with his camera and starts talking. "So, I don't get it. I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary and the second victim did. How is she choosing them?" He mutters and Dean slowly shakes his head. "Beats me." He replies shortly while Sam closes the closet door and walks towards the bathroom.

"Hey…" I start, while turning to Charlie. "Why did Jill say it in the first place?" I ask her and she bows her head in guilt. "It was just a joke." She mutters sadly. "Yeah, well somebody's goanna say it again, it's just a matter of time." Dean mutters while I step towards the bathroom, following Sam and his camera. He's skimming it over the doorposts and then moves on to the bathroom mirror. I can see a change in his posture as he's sliding it under the mirror, he freezes slightly. "Hey!" He mutters and I walk up to him, helping him carry the mirror towards the bed. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?" He mutters and like it's a cue, Dean closes the curtains and ruffles through the duffle bag while me and Sam position the mirror on the bed. We turn it upside down. Dean throws Sam the black light and urges me to rip off the brown paper on the back of the mirror. I do so as he turns the black light on and points it at the mirror. I squint my eyes as Dean and Charlie lean closer, a blue handprint slowly comes into view. As Sam goes on with the light, letters appear and soon I'm able to read them. "Gary Briman?" I question and Sam glances at Charlie in search for answers. "You know who that is?" He asks and she shakes her head slowly. "No." She answers after a little silence and Sam and Dean exchange a glance. "Well, let's find out." I suggest optimistically and as Dean ruffles my hair, Sam hangs back the mirror with Charlie's help. Then we part our ways as me and Charlie walk back downstairs. Two came in the house so two should leave.

Jill's mother meets us in the hall, her eyes empty and dull. "Are you girls okay?" She asks and we both nod. "I'm sorry, I know we've never met, but I was in school with Jill. I'm so sorry for your loss." I tell the mother and stick out my hand to her, but she smiles and embraces me instead. It's short, but it was friendly and I inhale deeply, trying not to cry for this woman I have never met. I have always been compassionate, but it's sometimes hard for me to not take over someone else's emotions.

"Thank you for letting us say goodbye." Charlie thanks the mother and after that we let ourselves out. "What could Gary Briman mean?" Charlie whispers to me as we walk towards the corner of the street where my brothers parked the impala. "No idea." I answer her shortly and climb in the back seat while she follows me.

Sam's already busy researching, typing away on his laptop as Dean starts the car. We drive back towards the park where we just came from.

Dean, Charlie and me get out so we can let Sam search in piece and sit down on the same bench a little further into the park. Charlie is just explaining to Dean what she knows about bloody Mary and Mary's in this town when Sam appears with a little piece of paper in his hand. "So, Gary Briman was an eight year old boy." He starts while sitting down next to me, reading it from the little note. "So two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." He explains and I glance at Dean with a grown. What could that mean. Why was that written on the back of Jill's mirror?

"O my God." Charlie suddenly exclaims and my head snaps into her direction. "What?" Sam asks in confusion. "Jill drove that car." Charlie explains in astonishment and Dean and Sam exchange a glance. Then they stand up. "We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean mutters and Charlie stands up as well. "I can get you in there too, but this time through the bathroom window." She tells us and we nod. She doesn't need me this time so I drive towards Donna's house with my brothers. The roof of Donna's house is a whole other story and Dean ends up hauling me on the roof cause I slipped and almost fell. He angrily mutters something, but I ignore him and wait for Charlie to arrive in the bathroom. It takes her a bit longer, but eventually she emerges and lets us in. Sam does the same trick with the mirror as he did with Jill's and soon blue letters appear. "Linda Shoemaker." Sam reads and I look at Dean. That could very well be Donna's mother, which means we're goanna have to talk to her.  
"Okay, climb back down and ring the bell, I'll make something up." Charlie tells us and we do so. I slowly let myself down from the roof and feel Sam's hands on my legs, securing me down. Then we walk up towards the front door and ring the bell.

"What do we say?" I ask nervously and Dean shakes his head. "I don't know, Donna doesn't seem like the believing type so I'll be hard…" He starts, but the door opens halfway through his sentence so he stops talking. "Hi, Donna we're…" Sam starts, but Donna shakes her head and just opens the door further. "Charlie was babbling nonsense, but come in." She tells us grumpily and I sigh before stepping inside the house.

"Donna do you know who Linda Shoemaker is?" Dean asks her as gently as he can and Donna frowns, before her whole posture changes, she's suspicious. "Why are you asking me all this?" She asks, looking at Charlie who joined us. "We're sorry, but it's important." Sam tries and Donna clenches her jaws. "Yeah, Linda is my mom, okay! And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it." She snaps and I look at Dean meaningfully, this could mean something. Donna sees it though and now starts to get angry. "I think you should leave." She tells us coldly. "No, Donna listen…" Dean tries, but Donna aggressively takes a step forward. "Get out of my house!" She yells, before storming past us up the stairs. Dean sighs but then looks at Sam and by the look in his eyes I can see what he's thinking. It makes sense. Jill killed that boy with her car and the dad could have killed his wife, that all leads back to why Mary might have attacked those specific people and not the ones who said her name in the mirror.

"Do you really thing her dad could've killed her mom?" Charlie asks incredulously after a little silence and I nod at her, she's fast. She picked up the same train of thought as we all did. Sam nods slowly at that. "Maybe." He admits and Charlie crosses her arms. "I think I should stick around." She mutters, looking up the stairs with a sigh. "Alright, just whatever you do, don't…" Dean starts to warn her, but she looks at him. "Believe me, I won't say it." She reassures him and I huff, she would be really stupid if she did.

"Be careful." I tell her, before I let Sam drag met back to the car. It's time for more drastic research. As soon as we're back at the motel, Dean creeps behind the laptop while Sam starts hanging the wall with pictures and fragments out of our research books that might help us figure this out. I decide to let them do all this in peace and start studying for Geometry.

After a while of silence Dean sighs and changes tactics. When he starts typing more frantically and the first results are coming out of the printer, Sam and I raise our heads. "What are you doing?" I ask Dean and he answers me without taking his eyes off the laptop screen. "A nationwide search." He tells me and Sam frowns. "Wait, what? You're doing a nationwide search?" He asks like it's a stupid thing to do, but Dean ignores his tone. "Yup. The NCIC, the FBI database… At this point any Mary in this country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me." He explains while I sit up and Sam walks over to his brother, sitting down beside him. "But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." He exclaims and Dean shakes his head slightly in response.

"No I'm telling ya, there is nothing local, we've checked. Even Skye checked, so unless you got a better idea…" He mutters and Sam sighs, scratching the back of his head. "Well, with the way she's choosing the victims, it seems like there is a pattern." He starts slowly and me and Dean both raise our heads. "I was thinking the same thing." We say in union. "With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run…" I start.

"Both had secrets where people die."  
"Right, maybe Mary is going after the people who did wrong in her eyes." I add. "Right, right. I mean there's a lot of folklores about mirrors. That they reveal all yours les, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break 'em." Sam explains and I put my book down, this is too interesting for me to waste my time studying.

"So like I said, if you have a secret where…" I start and Dean nods in agreement. "Yeah, like a real nasty secret where somebody died, Mary sees it and punished you for it." He finishes my sentence. "Whether you're the one who summoned her or not." Sam adds and I stand up, this is beginning to add up. I walk over to the table. This could very well be the explanation, the most logical one for what Mary is doing when summoned.

"Well, take a look at this." Dean mutters and eyes the printer, a black and white photo came out and it's a horrific sight. I slowly grab it and examine it closely. A woman in a white dress is lying, unmistakably dead, in a puddle blood on front of a giant mirror. Sam is looking with me over my shoulder and soon grabs the second photo coming out of the printer. The second photo has a bloody handprint on the mirror on it, which, now I look closer, looks familiar. There are three letters written beneath it in blood: 'TRE'. Sam recognizes the handprint too. "Look at the handprint." He mutters to his brother and Dean turns his eyes back on the screen. "Her name was Mary Worthington… An unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana." He reads from the screen and raises his eyebrows at Sam.

"Can you see which detective was on this case?" I question and Dean squints his eyes at the screen. "Yup, good call." He says and writes an address down on a piece of paper, before standing up. "Let's go, that's not far from here." He mutters and we all three step back into the car, driving towards our new lead.

An hour and forty minutes later we are standing in front of an old house and Sam rings the bell. During the drive we've read through the case and about what happened and are up to speed. An old man opens the door and this time there's no stumbling, we've established who we are and what we want to ask. My brothers are two reporters and I'm doing an essay for my history paper in high school or something. It works very well cause the man lets us in without further discussion.

We walk into his living room and Dean steps up. "We wanted to ask you about the Mary Worthington case." He tells the man, who immediately starts talking. "I was on the job for thirty five years, detective for most of that time. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder, that one still gets me." He tells us slowly and actually sounds quite sad at the end.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asks and the detective slightly frowns. "Now you boys said you were reporters? And that lovely thing right there is writing an essay?" The man questions and I have to smile at that compliment while Sam quickly starts talking, trying to distract the man from wondering who exactly we are. If he's going to check, we'll get busted and this might be the lead that could crack the case wide open.  
"We know Mary was nineteen and lived by herself. We also know she won a few local beauty contests and dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. We know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her." He says, we just read all of that in the car. "Someone scratched her eyes out." I add with a scrunched up face, I hate the horrible way that sounds. It must be very painful and I really hope she was already dead when that happened.

The ex-detective stares at Sam and then slowly nods. "That's right." He says in a very deep tone and Dean takes another step forward. "See, when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened." He explains more clearly to the man, who bows his head. It stays silent for a few moments, until he starts moving and walks over to the closet standing in the back of the room. He opens a few drawers and grabs a file filled with documents, putting it on the table.

"Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." He informs before going through the folder while we all come closer. Sam sits down on the edge of the table while Dean and I lean in and squint our eyes.

The ex-detective stops ruffling through the documents when he gets to the same picture we printed out a few hours ago, the bloody handprint on the mirror with the letters beneath it. The man points at it with a sad look. "You see that there? TRE?"

"Yeah." Dean nods, we've spotted those letters before. "I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer." The detective explains and the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, that's brutal. Her last breaths were used to try and get justice and she couldn't even finish it, poor girl.

"You know who it was?" Sam asks and the ex-detective slightly shakes his head. "Not for sure… But there was a local man, a surgeon." He explains and grabs another photo of a man around the age forty, wearing black sunglasses. "Trevor Sampson. And I think he cut her up good." He finishes. "Now, why would he do something like that?" I ask in a tiny voice and the detective sighs. "Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, T. Now in the last entry, she was goanna tell T's wife about their affair." He explains and I nod, that sounds like a big motive to me. "Yeah but how do you know it's this guy Sampson who killed her?" Dean asks, standing up straight and furrowing his eyebrows. "It's hard to say… But the way here eyes were cut out, it was almost professional." The detective implies and Dean leans his head to the side. "But you could never prove it, could you?" I ask the man and he lays his eyes on me. "No. No prints, no witnesses, and he was meticulous." He tells me sadly and I nod slowly while Dean instinctively puts a hand on my shoulder. I know better than to think he doesn't trust me now.

"Is he still alive?" He asks and the detective slowly sits down. "Nope, if you ask me, Mary spend her last living moments trying to dispose this guy's secret, but she never could." He answers sadly and I agree, that is very sad.

"Where is she buried?" Sam asks the crucial question. "She wasn't, she was cremated." The detective answers and I can see Dean suppressing a groan, cremated is never a good answer for hunters, it makes the job ten times harder. If someone is buried, we find the grave and salt and burn the bones. But if the person is cremated, we actually have to find the one piece that ties the 'ghost' still to the earth, which is always hard.

"What about the mirror? It's not in some evidence lockup, is it?" Dean asks and gets another unsatisfying answer. "No, it was returned to Mary's family a long time ago." I sigh. "Do you have the names of their family for us by any chance?" I ask and it's silent for a while until the man nods and starts shuffling through the documents again.

After he gave it to us, he lets us out and by the door he stops, grabbing my arm softly. "If you could do me a favor, expose that Trevor bastard of you can." He tells us and then squeezes my arm. "Well, at least you dear." He tells me and I nod. "Sure, off course." I reassure him and smile slightly. Then we leave.

As soon as we're in the car, Sam pulls out his phone. "You call the brother, I'll call the sister." I tell him and he nods in agreement before we both start calling. Dean slowly starts the car and drives us back. As soon as the sister answers, I start explaining. She is a very stubborn woman and wants to know precisely why I'm calling and in the end won't tell my anything at all. I hang up with a frustrated sigh, hopefully Sam has more luck.

"Alright… Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot of money for that mirror… Okay, well maybe next time… Bye, thanks." Sam hangs up the phone and pushes the antenna back with his teeth. "So?" Dean asks with raised eyebrows and I lean forward too.

"Do that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it… One week ago." He adds with a sigh and Dean and I both frown. "To a store called 'State Antiques'. A store in Toledo." He finishes and glances at Dean, this is making sense. Mary might be acting through that mirror, the mirror she died with. That mirror might be her base, her source.

"So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?" Dean questions and I nod. "Her spirit is definitely acting through it somehow." I mumble as Dean turns to Sam. "Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits.?" He asks and I huff, that might be true. I once saw a movie about that and it was terrifying.

"Yeah there is, uh, when someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped." Sam confirms our thoughts. "So Mary dies in front of a mirror and it draws in her spirit." Dean states and I frown. "I guess, but how could she move through a hundred different mirrors? Shouldn't her spirit be trapped inside that one mirror only?" I ask, that's the only thing that doesn't add up right now. "I don't know, but if the mirror is the source I'd say we go smash it." Dean suggests, but Sam seems to think otherwise. "Yeah I don't know. Maybe." He mutters after a while and it stays silent as we're all thinking this true. I mean, if she can travel through all those mirror it wouldn't really matter if we smashed the source, she would find another mirror. But then the question is, how do we get rid of her?

Suddenly Sam's phone rings and he lazily picks it up. "Yeah, hello?" He mutters and it only takes a second before his reaction changes from relaxed to worried and agitated. It tells me something is very wrong.

"Charlie?" He questions and then gasps, his eyes growing wide. "Why did she…? Okay never mind, stay put and don't look into any mirror." He then says sternly and hangs up. "We gotta move." He tells Dean, who immediately speeds up the car. I stare at Sam in worry. "What happened, did Charlie say it?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "No, but she didn't say what happened either, only that she saw a girl with black hair and no eyes in every mirror she looked at." He explains shortly and Dean curses softly. "Son of a bitch." I agree, we're not far from town and if Charlie doesn't look into any mirrors, she might make it.

As soon as we arrive at Charlie's home we see the front door is open. "I don't think her parents are home…" I mutter as we rush in and Dean closes the front door. We race upstairs and find Charlie in her room, visibly shaking with fear. She's almost completely buried in a blanket, her arms over her head. She's clearly crying.

"Cover up the mirrors, every damn one of them." Dean shouts at Sam and they get moving. They grab sheets out of the closet while I sit down next to a trembling Charlie and try to soothe her, wrapping an arm strongly around her.

"It's goanna be okay, you're goanna be fine." I hush while pointing out a mirror to Dean that he missed. Sam also covers up the computer, anything that can give a reflection is dangerous right now.

Charlie has a lot of mirrors in her room, but after a while all of them are covered up or moved out of the way. Sam slowly sits down on the other side of Charlie and I put my other hand on her shoulder. "You can look Charlie, it's okay now. She can't get to you this way." I tell her softly and slowly she lifts up her head, her face tearstained.

"Now listen, you are going to stay right here, on this bed, and you are not goanna look at any glass or anything else with a reflection okay?" Sam tells Charlie soothingly and I join the conversation. "As long as you do that, she can't get to you. She cannot hurt you." I reassure her and she turns her big, frightened eyes towards me. "I can't keep that up forever." She tells me, her voice trembling and I sigh, glancing at Sam. "I'm goanna die, aren't I?" She adds in a small voice and Sam sighs too. "No. No, not anytime soon." He tells her and I feel the bed bending under Dean's weight as he sits down in front of us.  
"Now, Charlie, we need to know what happened." He tells her soothingly. "We were in the bathroom, Donna said it." She starts to explain, but Dean's eyes tell me that's not what he needs to know and as I think of it, that's indeed not what we need to know. If Donna said it, then Mary moved onto Charlie for a reason, a reason that we indeed need to know about.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Dean explains and Charlie looks at him with a frown. "Something happened, didn't it? In your life, a secret, where someone got hurt…" He softly explains to her and a new tear slowly trickles down her face while I wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Can you tell us about it?" I urge her softly and her lip quivers.

"I had this boyfriend…" She starts, looking at Dean. "I loved him, but he kind of scared me too, you know. And one night, at his house, we got into a fight… And I broke up with him. He got upset and said he needed me and he loved me and he said: "Charlie, if you walk out of that door right now, I'm goanna kill myself"." I gasp at that and pull her a little closer, I can see where this is going and I don't like it, I don't like it at all.

"You know what I said? I said: "Go ahead" and I left." Charlie starts to fully cry after getting that sentence out and looks up at me with very sad eyes. "How could I have said that? How could I leave him like that. I just, I didn't believe him you know… I should have." She finishes and bows her head back in her arms, dobbing while I feel a lump in my throat as well. The poor girl.

Dean slowly leans towards me as I try to comfort Charlie the best as I can. "We gotta smash that mirror honey, otherwise Charlie will never be able to look into a mirror again…" He whispers to me and I nod slowly. "Do you want me to come with?" I whisper back and he slightly leans his head to the side, torn between saying yes and no. "Well, maybe you should stay here, keep an eye on her…" He starts eventually, but Charlie lifts up her head and frantically shakes her head, tears sadly pouring down. "No, I need to be alone…" She starts, her voice rising a bit and I hush her. "Okay, I understand, it's okay." I tell her and slowly let her go, climbing off the bed.

"We'll be back soon, okay?" Dean tells her as he wraps an arm around me and Sam also gets up. Charlie nods sadly and curls up into a ball on her bed. I sigh and pat her on the back slowly, before walking out of the room and back to the impala.

"That was a horrible story." I mutter once we're back on the road and lean my head against the window shield sadly. "I know, I mean, the boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean mutters and I raise my head, feeling I have to defend the girl. "It is very sad that it happened, but it is in no way Charlie's fault." I cry out and Sam sighs. "You know as well as we do, spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Skye. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary." He tells me and I nod, sinking back in my seat. I disagree strongly, but I know he's right, it's enough for Mary. "I guess…" Dean mutters, his eyes back on the road and his jaws clenched.

"You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Sam slowly starts and both me and Dean snap our heads towards him. "Why, what do you mean?" Dean asks with a frown. "Well, Mary's hard to pin down, right? She moves around from mirror t mirror, so who's to say she's not just goanna keep hiding in there forever." Sam explains and I raise my eyebrows, I'm not sure where he's going. He might be right, but I'm not sure what he's implying.

"So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know. Summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam goes on. "Well how do you know that's goanna work?" I ask him in uncertainty and he shrugs. "I don't, not for sure." He answers me and as I go over his answer in my head, Dean suddenly huffs and looks at his little brother. "Wait… Who is going to summon her?" He asks, his voice rising a bit and suddenly it becomes very silent in the car as both me and Dean stare at Sam.

"I will. She'll come after me." Sam mutters after a few seconds and Dean and I both have a different reaction to that. My eyes widen, my mouth opens and I just stare at him in shock. Dean just mumbles: "You know what, that's it" and pulls the car off the road, parking it on the side of the road and shutting off the engine. He completely turns in his seat and stares at his brother with just as much shock as me. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" He asks in frustration and Sam stays silent while I have no idea what to do with these sudden move of events.

"You think that's your dirty little secret? You think that ya killed her somehow… Sam, this is gotta stop man!" Dean cries out and I nod. I guess we're goanna have to talk about it now, so time to bring it on. I open the impala door and get out into the rain, opening the front door and climbing directly onto Sam's lap. "Sam, Dean's right. This has to stop." I tell him softly now that I can look him in the eye, but he's still staring ahead stubbornly, his jaws clenched.

"I mean the nightmares, calling her name out in the middle of the night… It's goanna kill you!" Dean adds and wipes a hand over his face tiredly while I wrap my arms around Sam's neck to try and soothe him somehow. He's still not responding to us.

"Now listen to me, it wasn't your fault!" Dean repeats in a strict tone and I see the slight roll of Sam's eyes, which is pissing me off. "It was not your fault, Sam!" I repeat in frustration. "If you want to blame something, blame the thing that killed her!" Dean tries again but he's still not getting a reaction, so it's time to play dirty. "Hey, why don't you take a swing at us! I mean, we are the ones who dragged you away from her in the first place." I cry out and Sam's head immediately turns into my direction, his gaze soft and I can feel an arm wrapping around my waist.  
"I don't blame you… or you!" He says, his had swinging back to Dean, who's eyes are still wide with frustration and worry. "Well, you shouldn't blame yourself. Cause there's nothing you could have done." He tells him, but Sam clearly disagrees. "I could have warned her!" He protests, but Dean's getting angry now. "About what?" He cries out. "You didn't know what was goanna happen." He adds and Sam turns his head back to the road in front of him, like he's still disagreeing but not verbally. It makes me frown, he's hiding something and I don't like it.

"Besides, it's not a secret. We know all about it, so it's not goanna work with Mary anyway." I tell him, but his reacting really sets me off. "No you don't." He replies softly and Dean raises his eyebrows. "I don't what?" He asks in confusion. "You don't know all about. I haven't told you guys everything." Sam repeats and I slowly move a little back on his lap while Dean clearly doesn't know what to do for a second.

"What are you talking about?" He ask, not angry anymore, now he's just confused. "Well, it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?" Sam replies with a slight grin and I sigh while Dean raises his eyebrows in disbelief. He stares at his little brother, then at the road, then at me and then back at Sam again. "No." He simply tells him in determination. "I don't like it, it's not goanna happen. Forget it!"

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what, who knows how many people are going to die after that!" Sam protests, but I'm suddenly struck with an idea. "I could do it." I simply state and off course that immediately causes an uproar of anger and more frustration.

"No you don't!" Dean cries out and Sam stares at me angrily. "You don't even have a secret." He tells me and I can't ignore the sad feeling rising in my stomach as I inhale deeply. "Yes, I do." I tell them and Dean hits the steering wheel, complete astonished, before staring at me.

"Mom died in front of my crib, the demon was there and she came in to protect me…" I start, but can't finish that sentence and look at the ground. The whole sphere in the car changes to very, very sad. "What?" Dean asks, totally flabbergasted by my answer while eyes grow as wide as they can get. "What?" He also stumbles and I shrug slightly. "Baby, that was not your fault, in no freaking way. You know that, right?" Sam starts slowly, not really knowing what else to say as he's still taken off guard by what I just said. "You were six months old, it couldn't have been you!" Dean agrees, also softly but still in great disbelief. "Well, I'm not goanna let you do it Sam, not with Jess and all." I tell Sam and he sighs deeply.

"Okay, that's it. You're not doing it and Dean can't, so it's goanna be me and that's that." Sam points out, also in frustration and ignores my "No!", staring at Dean, who's looking at him in a dangerous, protective way. "You have got to let me do this." Sam repeats slowly and Dean doesn't say a word, before he starts the car back up, slamming the gas pedal in rage. I kiss Sam on his forehead lovingly before climbing back to the backseat of the impala. This plan sucks, it sucks big time.

It doesn't take us long to find the antique store and soon Sam is breaking the lock while me and Dean are standing on guard. Sam gets the door open and my eyes widen when we step inside that antique store. There are mirrors everywhere, like literally everywhere. Small ones, big ones, tall ones… Jesus Christ. My mouth slowly falls open.

"Oh God." I whisper as we look around and Dean sighs tiredly. "Well… That's just great." He mutters sarcastically as his eyes flash through the room. Sam grabs his flashlight with a sigh. He shines it through the room and I try to avoid looking into any or the mirrors, even though that's almost impossible right now. I can see my own reflection everywhere I look. How are we ever goanna find the mirror?

Dean grabs the photo of the mirror we're looking for out of his pocket and shines his flashlight on it, all of us leaning in closer. It's a huge mirror with golden decorations on the top frames, it shouldn't be hard to miss if it is here. But still, there are probably a thousand mirrors here.

"Alright, let's start looking." Dean mutters, putting the picture away and there we go. Sam walks east and Dean walks west, so I shrug and go up to the first mirrors I see. These are small ones, so they can't be it. I don't linger and turn left, into another aisle of mirrors and I see Sam moving through a door at the right out of the corner of my eye.

I see a few big mirrors that spark my interests, but in the end they turn out negative and I'm starting to wonder if it's even here. Dean seems to agree. "Maybe they've already sold it." I hear him yell from afar, but Sam's voice disagrees, coming from my right. "I don't think so." He yells back and I move towards his voice, from his tone I reckon he found it. I see him a few seconds later and as I walk up to him I see he indeed found the mirror we're looking for. He's standing right in front of it. It's a creepy mirror and it's bigger then it looked, it's almost as tall as me. I feel anxious as I look at it, this is the mirror an innocent girl was murdered in front off, her spirit is in this mirror.

Dean arrives a few seconds later and stalks towards us. He immediately grabs the collar of my jacket and slightly pulls me away from the mirror. He grabs the picture and holds it next to the giant mirror, glancing at Sam with raised eyebrows, confirming it is indeed the one. "That's it." He mutters and I turn to Sam too, silently begging him with my eyes not to go through with this plan. It's dangerous and we have no idea how Mary operates.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asks Sam, but Sam doesn't give him an answer and just hands him the flashlight with his jaws clenched. "Sam…" I start hesitantly, but he shakes his head at me with a fierce look of determination in his eyes. Dean sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder, telling me to let it go.

We watch as Sam slowly approaches the mirror and Dean follows him closely while I stay slightly back. I really don't like this plan. I grab Dean's arm for support as Sam inhales deeply and raises his head to look directly at his reflection. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…" He starts slowly and then glances at Dean, who raises his eyebrows at him. That was two times her name and I'm really starting to get nervous, hopefully this would be over quickly. Sam grabs the steel crowbar he brought and clutches it in his hands before turning back to the mirror. "Bloody Mary." He says for the third time and the hairs on my back stand up.

A flash of light blinds us for a moment as it runs through the room, reflecting on all the mirrors as I slightly jump and turn around. "What was that?" I mutter in confusion and Dean shrugs, scratching the back of his head. "I'll go check it out, looks like headlights. You stay here, be careful." He mutters to both Sam and me and I let go of his arm unwillingly. He hands me the flashlight he was holding and gives me a reassuring smile before stalking away. "Smash anything that moves!" We hear him yell before he disappears and me and Sam stare back at the mirror. I raise the flashlight high in the air, I'm not goanna let Mary take my brother, not on my watch. I will smash anything that moves.

We stare at the mirror for a while in complete silence, but nothing happens. I do hear a tingling kind of sound though, so I raise the flashlight higher. I don't see anything and neither does Sam, his eyes are flashing to every mirror he can see nervously.

Very suddenly Sam raises his crowbar and smashes the mirror behind me with all his force. I jump in shock and stare at him. "You saw her?" I breathe and he nods, swiftly glancing at me to check if I'm hurt, before turning his eyes back on the other mirror to my left. He smashes that one too and I'm realizing it's starting, Mary is definitely after him now. I crash my flashlight into the mirror right from me while Sam turns his eyes back on the gigantic mirror. "Come on…" He mutters, slightly shaking his head. "Come into this one!" He challenges slightly and I watch him intently.

Sam stares at his own reflection for a while until he frowns and slightly leans his head to the side, his eyes growing wide. I frown, I don't see anything weird. "Sam?" I mutter softly, stepping forward and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, do you see her?" I repeat as he doesn't react and with a gasp I jump backwards. Sam's head rises and he makes a strangled sound. Terrified, I watch as a trickle of blood is coming out of one of his eyes, sliding down his cheek. Sam groans in pain and drops the crowbar on the ground, his hands shaking as he pushes them against his head.

"Sam!" I yell, completely in panic as I rush towards him and put my hands on his shoulders, but he doesn't seem to see me at all. Damn it… What is happening? I feel a sickening fear in my stomach as I look around, searching for Mary in the mirror, but she isn't there.

Sam growls as more blood is coming out of his eyes and I realize I have to do something, Mary has him. Damn it, how? How did she get to him, we didn't even see her, she isn't here?

I look around in fear and pick up the crowbar from the ground, the one Sam just dropped. I swirl it around in the air, but Sam makes a strangled noise of pain and sadness and I drop the crowbar automatically, rushing towards him. "Sam can you hear me? Sam, please…" I try to hush him, pushing against his crouched down frame, but he's just breathing rapidly and staring at his own reflection with a hopeless, strangled look. And I am starting to become terrified, this is not good. I don't know what she's doing to him, I don't know where she is cause I can't see her. I can only see Sam's reflection in the mirror and there's nothing off about that, but he's clearly seeing something different and how can I help if I can't see it too?

I slowly start to tremble and tears form in my eyes. Sam yelps as more blood is coming from out of his eyes and he slowly sinks to the ground, his whole body shaking. I yell out in panic and try to haul him back up in his feet, but he doesn't budge. Blood is oozing all over his face and I'm starting to get desperate. What can I do? I feel completely helpless. He's goanna die if I don't do something.

Suddenly bravery washes over me and I stand up, feeling calm and dangerous. Who the hell does Mary think she is, trying to kill my brother? I don't freaking think so! I rush towards the crowbar, pick it up and with all my strength I smash it into the giant mirror. The mirror breaks immediately and crashes down into a million pieces, scattering all around the floor. Sam starts to gasp and cough and I sigh in relief, he can breathe again. I rush towards him and snap my head to the right when I hear footsteps coming our way. Soon Dean comes rushing into view, a panicked look on his face when he sees me with the crowbar in my shaking hands and Sam on the floor with a bloodied face, gasping and panting for breath.

When Dean sees I'm not hurt, he rushes towards Sam and drops to his knees when Sam slowly falls to the ground. He hauls him back up, grabbing his little brothers face in both his hands. "Hey, Sammy…" He hushes, checking if Sam's okay while I rush over and crouch down next to him, trying to stop shaking.

"It's Sam." Sam answers shortly with a hoarse voice but Dean ignores him, wiping his thumps over Sam's face to smudge out some of the blood. "God, you okay?" He whispers in worry while I wrap an arm around Sam's shoulder, still not sure what exactly just happened.

"Uh, yeah." Sam groans as a response and Dean and I both grab him under his arms, hauling him up. "Alright, come on!" Dean hushes, swinging Sam's arm over his own shoulder so he can support him from the left. I do the same, supporting him from the right and like that we start to wobble towards the exit of the store. Sam is still panting and squeezing his eyes shut while I move a broken mirror frame out of the way so we can get past.

I freeze… I hear glass moving behind us and all of a sudden all the hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. What the hell was that? We head ragged breathing from behind and it sounds like something is approaching us. Slowly we all three turn around and I scream, I right out scream when I see what's happening in front of me. Freaking Mary Worthington is hurrying towards us on all fours. She came out of her own freaking mirror, she's here, she's alive in front of us and I scream away, this is a terrifying sight. I have never seen anything like this before, I can't believe my eyes. Mary just climbed out of her smashed mirror, like it was a passage. She looks terrifying, her pitch black hair is all over her face, her skin is as pale as a ghost and she moves in a very unnatural, frightening way. She slowly gets off the ground and starts stumbling towards us. A blinding pain in my head makes me yell out and double over. My eyes, they're burning like they're on fire and I can feel blood sliding down my cheeks. My throat slowly tightens up and I collapse to the ground, grabbing my neck with both hands, gasping for breath. I feel a shaky arm around my shoulder as Sam pulls me towards him. When I glance sideways, he and Dean are also on the ground, groaning in pain with blood trickling down their faces. I blindly reach for Sam, I can feel Mary's presence right above us, but another sharp pain in my head makes me yelp and I start to shake heavily. I don't know what she's doing, but it's hurting like hell.

I can hear Dean shuffling around him like he's reaching for something as I cry out in pain. I look sideways and see Dean's holding one of the many mirrors up to Mary, trying to keep it steady with his shaking hands. When I glance at Mary's form, I see her glance is fixed on her own reflection staring back at her. She looks absolutely shocked. From what I can see out of my burning eyes is that she doesn't look so frightening anymore, she looks like a young woman now. Her skin is still pale, but her hair isn't over her face anymore and I can see big blue eyes.

I grab Dean's arm to try and help him keep the mirror steady while I grind my teeth, resisting the horrible pain and trying not to pass out.

Mary slowly starts to twist and let's out to horrible screams. Then something happens I probably would never believe if I didn't see it with my own, bleeding eyes. Mary collapses to the ground with a last, terrifying scream and she literally shatters into a million pieces of glass… And I can breathe again. My throat opens back up and I inhale deeply and rapidly, as fast as I can I gain my breath back while clutching to Sam. Dean throws the mirror he was holding onto the pile of glass in front of us and it also shatters. Relief washes over me, we're alive, no one lost their eyes and we've beaten Mary. It was a close call, but we did it.

Sam slowly sits up, shaking his head with a groan. He's also still gasping for breath, but he keeps his arms around me as I pant. "Hey Sam?" Dean starts hoarsely from right besides us, panting and clutching his chest. Sam and me look up to him and I notice his face is just as covered in blood as mine probably is.

"Yeah?" Sam answers slowly, grabbing my face between both his hands and wiping the blood away with his thumps. "This has got to be like what? Six hundred years of bad luck?" Dean mutters and Sam scoffs at that while I actually grin, it's over so I'm allowed to smile again.

Dean slowly gets up and hauls Sam to his feet. When they're both standing, they both reach a hand out to me and I grab them, pulling myself up.

The three of us stumble back out of the store and with a puzzled expression I look at the two guys unconscious on the sidewalk outside the store.

"Uh, Dean?" I start in confusion, but he waves it away and opens up the impala. I slowly crawl into the backseat and sigh when I'm comfortable, watching as Sam groans and moans in discomfort while getting himself in the passenger seat. Dean starts the car and soon we're on the road, on our way to the motel. We arrive there fifteen minutes later.

It's a good thing it's two am and no one can see us, cause we all look horrific. As Sam collapses on one of the beds I walk towards the bathroom, I really need a shower. I take a nice, hot shower and try to wash all the blood off my face and body. It takes a while, but when I'm certain I'm completely blood free I get out of the bathroom, dressed in my sweatpants and pajama shirt. I see both Sam and Dean on the beds, fast asleep already. I smile fondly before lying down on the couch, we're all so damn exhausted I don't care where I sleep. I feel no need to share a space with one of them now that we're all hurt, so soon I fall asleep on the couch.

After four hours I fly upwards, eyes wide open. I'm breathing rapidly, close to hyperventilation and my eyes hurt. I'm caught mid scream. Out of the corner of my eye I see two dark shadows moving, but I don't know and don't care what they are. I am terrified out of my mind, shaking and trembling all over. I curl up into a ball and try to lie as still as I can, I don't dare to move. There was fire everywhere and it felt so real I can still feel the heat of the flames on my skin. A hundred, horrifying looking girls were crawling towards me in a way that seemed like every bone in their body was broken. They were not breathing and their eyes were bright red, like devils. They were coming to get me and I couldn't move one inch. Damn it! I slowly start to realize I had another nightmare. I know that it wasn't real, it couldn't have been real, but it terrifies me to the bone.

"Skye?" I hear Dean's rough voice and I soon I feel two strong hands on my back. "Honey, are you okay?" That's Sam's voice, he joined the party too. I slowly open my eyes, but that's all I can do. I ain't moving.

I feel their hands on me and slowly they turn me around on the couch and soon I'm looking into two very worried faces. I'm still shaking and Sam frowns. "Jeez honey…" He exclaims and sits down next to my legs, grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I'll be fine…" I whisper shortly and Dean sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "You're getting more nightmares, aren't you?" He mutters in concern and I nod. He's right, I have been getting more nightmares. After every hunt, after every time we encounter a new monster, my mind tortures me at night. It's starting to frighten me.

"Don't worry about it puppy, it's not real. Try to go back to sleep." Dean hushes me and kisses me on my forehead. I nod slowly at him and slowly turn back around, pulling my hand out of Sam's. Sam pats me on my leg before he stands up and they both return to their beds. I try to steady my breathing and get some sleep, but the rest of the night I hardly sleep at all.

The next morning I wake up and realize I feel bad, not okay. My body is still aching and I can't get over the fear of that horrible nightmare. And, I am completely exhausted.

I decide to ignore it and slowly get off the couch, groaning at my stiff body. I stretch out and notice the two empty beds. I can hear the shower and I hear water running in the kitchen. I shake my head and slowly change into jeans and a shirt before finding out whoever of my two brothers is in the kitchen.

It turns out to be Dean, he's eating a sandwich and rubbing his temples. "Hey." I shortly announce my arrival and he looks up with a smile. "Hey, how are you doing?" He asks me, his eyebrows raised in concern while I sigh. "Fine…" I start, but the look he gives me makes me sigh another time. "Fine Dean, don't want to talk about it." I tell him and Dean decides that for once he's goanna let it go, so he just nods shortly.

I don't feel very hungry, so I just wait for Sam to get out of the shower and after I dodged his "How are you?" and "You okay?" I start packing up, time to move on. We're probably goanna see Charlie for a short time before we leave, but we are leaving.

An hour later we're in the impala, checked out of the motel and on our way to the park. Sam called Charlie and she wants to hear the story, having had a horrible night without any sleep. She's sitting on the bench where we met her two days ago and she smiles at us when we walk towards her.

I sit down next to her and she wants to know all about last night. So we tell her in detail what happened and what we went through. She seems very impressed with us and keeps thanking Sam for taking over the curse.

After all that, when she's absolutely reassured not to be afraid of mirrors anymore, we give her a ride back home. Dean parks the car across from Charlie's home and turns to her.

"So this is really over." She exhales in relief and Dean nods with a smile. "Yeah, it's over." He tells her and I grab her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Thank you." She tells us again, before squeezing my hand back. Then she gets out of the car and starts walking towards her house.

"Charlie!" Sam suddenly calls after her and she turns back around with a puzzled look. "You're boyfriend's death…" Sam starts slowly and swallows. "You really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped him." He tells her and I see her tear up slightly as she listens to his words. "Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam adds and she smiles slightly at him, nodding, before walking away.

I beam at my brother and I see Dean's look of approval as well. "That's good advice." He tells his brother and Sam looks at him, slightly smiling. If you ask me, Dean looks proud, very proud. And so am I, I'm proud he can see that now after so much time of misery. That sentence wasn't just meant for Charlie, it was meant for himself too and that realization is good. It was killing me that he thought Jess's death was his fault and now he slowly seems to realize that it wasn't, at least I think so. I lean forward and kiss Sam on his cheek proudly.

We drive away and soon we're on the highway, rock music blasting through the car. I slightly hum with it while I relax down on the cushions.

"Hey Sam?" Dean mutters after a while and turns the music down a few notches. I sit up slightly and scoot forward while Sam turns his head to his brother with a questioning look. "Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret was." Dean tells him, looking sideways while I nod and look expectedly at Sam. I'd like to know that too.

Sam, however, slightly grins and shakes his head slightly. "Look…" He starts, looking at Dean fondly. "You're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself." He tells him, still with a slight smile on his face before moving his head and looking out of the window. Dean and I raise our eyebrows simultaneously, staring at him. It seems like Dean wants to say something but decides not too and with a fond shake of his head his eyes return to the road. I smile to myself and also decide to keep my mouth shut. This is a very nice brotherly moment and I have certainly missed those. So I'll let it be a lovely brotherly moment and stare out of the window as well. Off we go to our next adventure.


End file.
